Yakuza
by Ryuu Hitori
Summary: Naruto est un élève arrivant dans la ville de Konoha ou règne les Yakuzas. Mais il n'est lui même pas un élève comme les autres. Naru/Hina :
1. Le nouvel élève

_**Yakuza.**_

**Chapitre 1 : Le nouvel élève.**

Dans la ville de Konoha, l'ordre et la loi était maintenu par le clan Uchiwa, régent de la police. Dans la ville, différents clans de Yakuza sévices. Le plus puissant d'entre eux était le clan Hyuga. Ils contrôlaient le centre de Konoha avec ça galerie marchande, ces salles de jeux et son casino. Le clan Nara lui s'occuper du nord de la ville. Le nord regrouper surtout les différentes épiceries et animalerie de la ville, le clan Nara c'était toujours montrait bon avec les habitants du quartier. Au sud se trouvait le clan Inuzuka, famille rival des Nara. Ils possédaient toutes les animaleries de la ville en dehors de celle du clan Nara. Ils touchaient aussi au trafic d'armes, mais personne n'en avait vraiment les preuves. A l'est la famille Sabaku avait le contrôlez le quartier aussi, la plupart des restaurant s'y trouver. Quand à l'ouest c'était la zone neutre. Certain pourrait se demandait pourquoi la zone neutre ne se trouvait pas au centre ? C'est car une ancienne famille de Yakuza, les Namikaze, occupait l'ouest il y à encore vingt ans. Mais suite à une descente de nuit, la famille fut exterminer jusqu'au dernier, même leurs nouveau né n'y survécue pas. Depuis, le quartier ouest était devenue une zone neutre ou personne n'avait le contrôle. Le lycée de Konoha s'y trouvait aussi, il prenait les élèves depuis la maternelle jusqu'à l'Université. Le lycée prônait l'égalité, la liberté et le respect des autres, ainsi les disputes se réglaient en duel d'honneur, évitant les bains de sang inutile, surtout avec les nombreux enfants venant de famille Yakuza. Se lycée avait un vieux directeur, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime du lycée. La grande amie du directeur était la maire en personne qui avait était une de ces élèves, donnant ainsi au directeur un certaine influence. De cette prestigieuse école était sortit plusieurs génie, donc les actuels chefs de famille Yakuza, le criminel Orochimaru, ainsi que l'écrivain Jiraya. Orochimaru était un sérial killer recherché par les autorités pour avoir tué plusieurs centaine de personnes déjà. Il était considéré comme un fou dangereux et il ne faisait aucune différence entre hommes, femmes, enfants et même les Yakuza. Jiraya quand à lui était un écrivain à succès qui publiait une série de livre interdit aux moins de 18 ans. Il avait un fils adoptif recueilli quand il n'était encore qu'un bébé. L'écrivain habité une grande demeure et loué un appartement à son fils, qui avait toujours était indépendant. La demeure de l'écrivain se trouvait dans le quartier central de la ville, tandis que son fils habitait dans un studio dans le quartier ouest. Cela faisait une semaine à peine qu'ils étaient revenus à Konoha, après dix-sept ans de voyage pour les livres de Jiraya.

Le réveil sonna dans une chambre dépourvue de toute décoration. Il n'y avait qu'un futon au sol et un réveil brancher à une prise et posé à même le sol. Tout autour se trouvait divers carton de déménagement qui n'avait pas était ouvert. D'ailleurs tout l'appartement était dans le même état. Le salon et la cuisine n'était qu'une seul et même pièce, séparé par un simple comptoir. La penderie se trouvait directement sur la droite de la porte d'entré et était fermez à clef. La chambre elle était tout au fond à gauche de l'appartement, et la salle de bain se trouvé à coté de la chambre avec une cabine de douche, un robinet et un toilette. Au début Jiraya voulait prendre un appartement luxueux, mais son fils avait refusait, détestant la richesse inutile et dit qu'un petit appartement lui suffirait. C'est ainsi qu'une semaine plus tôt, il tomba sur cet appartement dans une agence immobilière à un prix plus que raisonnable. Au début il penser trouver un endroit en ruine à se prit, mais se dit que vérifié ne coutait rien et un agent lui fit la visite du propriétaire. La maison était complètements clean, mais on disait qu'elle portait malheur. Loin de croire à se genre de superstition, le jeune homme prit l'appartement.

Dans la chambre, le futon formé une bosse qui semblait irrité par le bruit du réveil. Une main sortit dehors et écrasa avec violence le bouton du réveil pour stopper l'alarme. Les bips continuèrent toujours aussi fort et une tête blonde émergea du futon, regardant le réveil d'un œil vitreux, avant de se souvenir que le réveil, il l'avait cassé la veille. Il chercha sont portable et le vit sonné joyeusement. Une veine apparue sur la tempe du blond qui appuya sans ménagement sur l'écran tactile de son portable et éteignit l'alarme en se recouchant. Il resta comme ça pendant quelque seconde, sentant le sommeil le regagner, quand le portable se mit à sonner de plus belle sur la music de HERO'S COME BACK. Il soupira et se leva, prit son téléphone et répondit d'une voix où la colère se faisait sentir.

-Ouais, qu'est se qui se passe le vieux ? Je voudrais bien dormir.

-Baka ! Je m'en doutais, pas moyen de te laisser seule cinq minutes, tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

Le blond réfléchit, il n'avait pas sortit les poubelles, avait oublié d'acheter des ramens ? Non ce n'était pas ça, il chercha rapidement dans son esprit, mais rien ne lui vint, puis soudain un éclair de génie lui traversa l'esprit encore ensommeillé.

-Je dois me trouver une petite amie, c'est ça ? Mais pourquoi me….

-BAKA ! C'est la rentrer des classes aujourd'hui ! Tu dois aller à ton Université. Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais faire des études dans les domaines sportif ? Alors bouge moi tes fesses ou je te fais rentrer à la maison !

Le téléphone raccrocha et Naruto sauta sur ces jambes pour allé se brosser les dents et se débarbouiller la figure rapidement. Il couru à la penderie, chercha après son uniforme et le trouva. Il retira son pyjama se mettant nu et enfila un caleçon, puis mis un pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche. Au niveau de la poitrine sur la chemise se trouvait une poche avec l'écusson de la ville et de l'école dessus. Il représentait une feuille d'arbre, et apparaissait aussi sur la cravate de l'uniforme que le blond regarda avec dégout. Il la laissa sur place et ouvrit se regarda dans le miroir fixé sur la porte de la penderie. Il ne perdit pas une seconde pour retiré la chemise, enfiler rapidement un T-shirt noir et remettre sa chemise ouverte par-dessus et de se regarder de nouveau dans la glace en souriant satisfait. Il ferma sa penderie en prenant une paire de chaussette et en les enfilant rapidement. Le blond enfila une paire de basquet noir avec des tourbillons dessiné derrière et sur les coté de la basket. Il prit son portable, son sac et son porte monnaie-grenouille, puis sortit rapidement en fermant bien la porte à clef derrière lui. Il se mit à courir tout le trajet du lycée, bousculant quelque personne au passage, il fut stopper par les barrières du train et jura entre ces dents. Il sautilla sur place pendant un instant, puis des que le train fut passé et que la grille commença à se lever, il passa rapidement en dessous et couru encore plus vite pour rattraper son retard en maudissant les trains.

Quand il arriva à la grille, le surveillant était entrain de la fermer. Le blond la franchit en poussant un cri de victoire sous le regard du surveillant qui dit.

-Tu es nouveau jeune homme ? Essaye d'arriver plus tôt la prochaine fois et fait moins de bruit.

-D'accord monsieur ! Bonne journée !

Le blond avait dit sa phrase avec énergie et le surveillant soupira il replaça son bandana sur sa tête et fini de fermer la grille. Regardant tout autour de lui, il voyait des élèves de maternel, de primaires et du lycée rentrer dans le grand gymnase ou la cérémonie de bienvenue allé avoir lieux. L'école se divisait en quatre partis. Les maternel était un petit bâtiment à l'entrée sud du complexe. Les primaire et collégiens était dans un grand bâtiment dans la partie ouest. Les lycéens avaient aussi un grand bâtiment dans la partie nord du complexe. Pour les universitaires, ils avaient deux grand bâtiments dans la partie est. Au centre se trouvait le gymnase ainsi que le tableau d'affichage. La cafétéria s'y trouver aussi. Les dortoirs des internes quand à eux se trouvait en dehors du complexe dans le quartier ouest.

Le blond passa par le tableau d'affichage, voulant voir dans qu'elle classe il se trouvait. Il s'approcha et parcourue les listes. Un grand brun, le regard sombre et froid passa à coté de lui et se dirigea vers le gymnase suivit par un nombre impressionnant de filles. Quand il passa à coté du blond et que se dernier ne le salua pas, il se tourna étonné. D'habitude tout le monde le salué, sauf les fils et filles de yakuza. Le brun s'approcha du blond et demanda en regardant le tableau d'affichage.

-Tu cherche ta classe ?

-Ouais, je suis nouveau, je viens d'être transférer.

Le brun le regarda de plus près. C'était un homme blond, les yeux bleu lui rappelant quelque chose en lui. Une sorte de solitude qu'il connaissait bien. Il regarda alors la liste cherchant le nom du blond avec lui.

-C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki et toi ?

-Sasuke Uchiwa, enchantée Naruto, tu es là, classe 12, tu es dans ma classe.

-Classe 12 ok merci Sasuke, j'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre, tu semble être quelqu'un de sympa.

Sasuke regarda Naruto légèrement étonné. On avait dit beaucoup de chose de lui, mais jamais qu'il était sympa. Il eu un petit sourire et la moitié des filles derrière qui observait le blond et le brun s'évanouir en voyant le rarissime sourire de Sasuke. Naruto regarda les filles avant de demander à Sasuke.

-Des amies à toi ? Elles n'ont pas l'air d'aller bien elles…

-Ne t'en fait pas, elles iront mieux après un moment, ignore les et allons au gymnase, le discours du directeur va commencer, sa va être ennuyeux à mourir comme d'habitude.

Naruto sourit en entendant le discours du brun. Il avait le même avis que lui, il c'était peut-être déjà trouver un bonne ami. Ils marchèrent pour entrer dans le gymnase ou les maternel était assis au premier rang, les primaires suivait en ligne debout par classe, les collégiens et les lycéens faisait de même. Les universitaires quand à eux était ranger par classe aussi, mais on les sentait beaucoup moins attentif que les plus jeunes. Ils avaient surement tellement entendu se discours années après années qu'il n'y faisait plus attention maintenant. Naruto observa sa classe qui était composait de trente élèves. Il y avait Sasuke et lui, tout au fond de la file. Sasuke lui fit rapidement les présentations dans l'ordre du plus proche au plus loin dans la file de sa classe. Il y avait tout d'abord Hinata Hyuga, une fille timide et réservée, héritière de la famille Hyuga. Elle avait de long cheveux qui lui descendait jusqu'au dessus des fesses. Ces yeux était blanc et sans pupille, laissant croire qu'elle était aveugle, mais elle avait une des meilleurs vu de l'école. Elle portait l'uniforme, de l'école, une chemise blanche avec une poche portant l'écusson ou prônait le symbole de la ville et de l'école. Elle avait une jupe noir descendant jusqu'au dessus des genoux et des chaussettes noires montant jusqu'à la moitié des mollets en portant des chaussures. Venait ensuite Kiba Inuzuka, fils cadet de la famille des Inuzuka, il était assez extravertie et se baladait souvent avec son chien qui à une taille respectable de 1m50. Il était brun, les cheveux courts en bataille, il avait deux petits crocs rouge dessinait sur les joue. Ces yeux étaient marron et il portait son uniforme normalement avec une chaine autour du cou. Shino Aburame était un garçon qui ne parlait pas souvent et quand il parlait les migraines suivaient rapidement. Il était aussi le genre de type qu'on oublie facilement et était habillé normalement, mais portait toujours des lunettes de soleil. Il était brun et avait les cheveux courts. Ensuite nous avions Sabaku Gaara, un petit prodige qui bien qu'étant à l'université, s'avéré le chef d'une famille de Yakuza puissante. Il avait un caractère pas facilement cernable et était souvent à l'écart le regard dans le vague. Il était habillé de l'uniforme classique avec la cravate bien mise. Il avait de grosse cerne sous les yeux et ses cheveux était roux coupé court. La prochaine était Sakura Haruno, une fille avec des cheveux rose lui arrivant jusqu'au cou et c'était sa couleur de cheveux naturel. Elle courait après Sasuke depuis la maternel et n'avait toujours pas abandonné. Elle portait l'uniforme classique en dehors de la jupe raccourcie jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Ino Yamanaka était blonde et avait de longs cheveux lui arrivant jusqu'en bas des fesses. Sa tenu était la même que Sakura, mais elle se complaisait dans l'hypocrisie s'attachant beaucoup aux apparences. Elle courait elle aussi après Sasuke depuis la maternel et était la meilleur amie et rival de la rose. Choji Akimichi était un garçon ayant des problèmes de poids. Il portait l'uniforme classique et mangé des chips. Il avait les cheveux courts et sur ces joues bouffies il y avait deux petites spiral. Il était d'un caractère facile, mais avais le mot « gros » comme tabou. Ensuite il y avait Nara Shikamaru, un garçon brun les cheveux long remonter en une espèce de queue de cheval. Il avait un QI de 200 et était un vrai surdoué, mais étant un feignant, il passé son temps à dormir. Il était le meilleur ami de Choji. Il y avait ensuite Rock Lee, un garçon sportif qui disait que les arts martiaux étaient tout dans la vie. Il était brun avec une coupe au bol et des sourcils épais. Il avait redoublé à cause de son manque de bon résultat dans les matières autres que le sport. Il était aussi amoureux de Sakura, qui elle ne lui accordait aucune importance. Le prochain sur la liste était le cousin d'Hinata, Neji Hyuga. Il faisait partit de la famille secondaire et était le garde du corps de Hinata. Il avait les cheveux longs et les yeux blancs. Son uniforme était impeccable et soigné. Il était du genre à méprisé les gens faibles et ceux qui sortait du moule de la société. Ensuite il y avait Tenten, une jeune femme coiffait de macaron. Elle suivait son petit ami Neji partout et avait était jusqu'à redoublé avec lui. Elle avait un caractère facilement pessimiste et rêvait d'ouvrir une petite boutique. Le reste de la classe était des personne qui n'avait pas vraiment de caractère et banal, Sasuke ne se donna donc pas la peine de les présenter en disant a Naruto que les laissés entre eux était la meilleur chose à faire. Le directeur monta alors sur les marches pour faire son discours.

Naruto sortait avec Sasuke de la salle tout en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Décidément les discours étaient tous ennuyeux et sans intérêt. Le brun en profita pour lui montrer la salle 12, elle était dans le premier bâtiment au premier étage. La salle était composée de six colonnes de cinq bureaux. Les bureaux était bleu et pouvait fermer avec un cadenas. Le bureau du professeur était en bois et se trouvait en face de ceux des élèves, sur une estrade. Derrière lui contre le mur, un tableau tactile affiché les place de chacun. Naruto chercha son nom et avec celui de Sasuke. Le brun était contre la fenêtre et le blond à coté de lui, puis ensuite il y avait Hinata et trois personnes banales. Devant Sasuke il y avait Sakura, puis en s'éloignant de la fenêtre il y avait Ino et quatre personnes banales. Encore un rang devant en partant de la fenêtre, il y avait Neji, Tenten et quatre personnes banales. Ensuite il y avait une personne banale, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, une personne banale et Gaara. Au premier rang se trouvait trois personnes banales, Choji, une personne banale et Lee. Naruto partit s'installer à sa place et remarqua qu'Hinata était déjà installé à sa place. Elle releva la tête en entendant le brun et le blond arriver et croisa le regard du blond. Elle rougit et baissa les yeux en le voyant lui faire un grand sourire. Il s'installa à sa place et se tourna vers Hinata en disant.

-Salut enchanté, moi c'est Naruto je suis nouveau en ville, tu t'appelle comment ?

Hinata se tourna timidement vers lui, elle regarda à droite et à gauche pour être sure qu'il lui parlait à elle. Elle rougit de plus belle en répondant.

-Hi….Hinata, en…enchantée.

On lui avait parlait, on lui avait parlé normalement en plus, surement par ce qu'il ne connaissait pas sa famille, mais il restait qu'on lui avait parlé et qu'elle en était heureuse. Elle croisa le regard du brun qui la regarder d'un air mauvais. Kiba entra dans la classe avec Shino en regardant le tableau avant d'aller s'installer à leurs places, ils parlaient des différences de soin entre deux espèces de chien. Quand Shikamaru, Choji, Ino et Sakura entrèrent à leurs tours, le brun ne regarda même pas le tableau et partit s'installer directement à la place qui lui était donné au tableau. Il posa sa tête sur la table et s'endormie directement. Choji sourit et partit s'installer, tandis que Sakura et Ino crièrent de joie en voyant qu'elles étaient devant Sasuke. Le brun soupira de malchance et elles se précipitèrent à leurs places pour parler avec lui, mais il les ignora. Elles ne firent même pas attention à Naruto, qui souriait en voyant la tête de Sasuke. Il le comprenait se genre de fille était vraiment embêtant. Le reste de la classe arriva avec le professeur principal. C'était un homme ayant la trentaine avec les cheveux argenté. Il portait un masque moulant sur le visage et avait une cicatrice à l'œil gauche. Il portait un costume noir, comme tous les professeurs avec l'écusson de l'école sur leur veste. Il attendit que tout le monde s'installe avant de faire l'appelle. En affichant une liste sur le tableau. Il coché les noms des présent sur le tableau et une fois l'appelle fini, il appuya sur envoyer et ferma la fenêtre sur le tableau pour se tourner vers la classe en annonçant.

-Bien, vous entrez cette année à l'Université, essayé donc de ne pas faire comme au lycée et de restait attentif en cours et vous réussirez surement à avoir votre diplôme. Je serais votre professeur principal durant votre cursus scolaire, je m'appelle Hatake Kakashi. Nous avons trois redoublants cette année, nous espérons que leur année précédente leur aura servi de leçon et qu'ils se montreront plus sérieux cette année. Nous accueillons aussi un nouvel élève, s'il voulait bien venir au tableau se présenter.

Naruto se leva et se dirigea vers le tableau. Il écrivit au tableau son nom et prénom. Puis il se tourna pour se présenter à ces camarades en leurs faisant un de ces sourires d'on il avait le secret.

-Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai 20 ans et je reviens d'un voyage avec mon père. Ma passion c'est le sport et les ramens. J'espère passer de bon moment avec vous.

-Bien merci Naruto, quelqu'un à une question ? Oui Lee va y.

Lee avait le regard enflammé et se leva d'un coup pour demander d'une voix forte et limite à crier.

-Naruto, qu'elle sport pratique tu ?

-Je fais du foot, basket, course à pied, je pratique aussi diverse art martiaux.

Lee s'enflamma, voulant tester Naruto aux arts martiaux, mais le professeur intervint lançant une craie si rapidement et si fort qu'elle explosa dans un nuage sur la tête de Lee. Le brun se rassit en boudant. Kakashi renvoya ensuite Naruto à sa place, avant de commencer les explications sur le règlement.

Quand la cloche du soir sonna, indiquant la fin des cours et de la journée, Naruto se releva sans se presser. Partant avec Sasuke, ils discutèrent des différents voyages que Naruto avait faits avec son père. Ils se séparèrent ensuite à un embranchement en échangeant leur numéro de portable avant. Naruto salua alors Sasuke et chacun partit de son coté. Une fois de retour à son appartement, le blond se déchaussa et soupira. Son portable sonna et il regarda l'écran ou le mot « Client » s'afficher. Il regarda le message afficher sur le portable en lisant rapidement.

_Cible_

_Hinata Hyuga, tué l'héritière du clan Hyuga, son garde du corps ne doit pas vous voir la tuer, ni se douter de quoi que se soit, faite ressembler cela à un accident._

_Prime : 500 000 euro._

_**Accepter**__ Refuser_

Naruto accepta le contrat d'assassinat, affichant un sourire en pensant que se serait une mission facile. La brune ne semblait pas être difficile à approcher. Par contre la prime le gênait car elle était trop forte pour un simple assassinat. En général il demandait 50 000 euro, la il en recevait dix fois plus. Hinata devait gêner une personne haut placé. Pourtant elle ne semblait pas être une personne des plus gênantes. Il lança une demande sur le sujet à son réseau d'information et se dit que du lendemain il irait discuter avec elle. Il posa ces affaires et partit se coucher, du lendemain la journée allait surement être éprouvantes.


	2. Assassin

_**Yakuza.**_

**Chapitre 2 : Assassin.**

Dans une petite chambre ou siéger en tous et pour tout un lit en bois et une petite table de chevet où étaient posés un réveil et une lampe. Les murs étaient blanc et sans aucune décoration. Deux portes se trouvaient dans la chambre, l'une menait à la salle de bain, composé d'une baignoire et d'un toilette, l'autre menant au couloir avec du carrelage en marbre et des portraits de personnes à l'air hautain et important sur les murs.

Le réveil sonna et une main blanche tapa doucement dessus pour l'éteindre. La propriétaire de la main blanche se leva sans sortit du lit habillé de son pyjama bleu marine aux couleurs de son clan. Dans le dos était marqué un cercle jaune avec une flamme rouge. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre rapidement une douche dans la baignoire, en ayant bien prit soin d'attacher ses cheveux pour ne pas les mouillés. Le brune sortit de la douche et s'essuya avant d'enfiler des sous-vêtements basique et blanc. Elle lâcha sa longue chevelure brune et enfila son uniforme. La brune prépara rapidement son sac et sortit de sa chambre pour aller déjeuner, mais avant elle jeta un regard au réveil.

_7h22._

Elle descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner, la cuisine était déjà remplie de monde. Il y avait une servante qui cuisiner, puis son père qui lisait le journal assis à table avec sa sœur qui mangeait une tartine de beure avec de la confiture et un bol de chocolat chaud. Neji était un peu plus en retrait sur la longue table et mangeait en silence. Hinata entra et salua son père qui l'ignora complètement. Elle avait l'habitude et s'assit à table pour prendre rapidement son petit déjeuner. Elle le mangea rapidement et proprement, avant de se lever en adressant son salut à son père avant de partir. Neji allait la suivre comme d'habitude, mais le regard d'Hiashi le stoppa net. Hiashi était un homme dans la quarantaine, il avait de longs cheveux noirs comme son neveu. Il avait la quarantaine et était le chef actuel du clan Hyuga, il était connu dans le milieu comme un homme froid et sans pitié, mais sa famille ne le savait que trop bien. Son héritière était une faible jeune femme qui n'avait rien de bien pour lui succéder, et il refusait de laissait les rennes du clan à une autre personne de la famille Hyuga que ces propres enfants. Hanabi Hyuga n'était qu'une lycéenne et bien qu'ayant les qualités pour devenir chef de clan, elle n'était que la cadette et ne pourrais parvenir à ce poste que si sa sœur venez à mourir. Elle ressemblait physiquement à sa sœur, avec ces yeux blancs, ces longs cheveux noirs et sa peau pale, mais elle avait un regard beaucoup plus dur, plus sévère et plus cassant, comme son père.

Naruto était habillé de son uniforme avec sa chemise ouverte, sa cravate disparu va savoir où, et avec un T-shirt orange sous sa chemise d'uniforme. Il portait des écouteurs relié à son portable ou une petite voix lui donné des informations sur sa cible tout en marchant dans l'université pour se diriger vers les classe d'un pas lents et mesuré. Son informateur informa donc le blond que la jeune femme était la fille ainée de Hiashi Hyuga, du clan yakuza Hyuga, qu'elle était sans talents particulier et ne montrait pas un caractère fort. Elle pratiqué les arts martiaux avec négligence et était maladroite. Elle n'était pas du genre violent et du fait du nom de sa famille personne ne l'approche en dehors de son cousin et garde du corps. Neji ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle à l'école comme sur le trajet du retour, se méfiant de tout le monde. L'information sur le jeune homme montrait un beau dossier d'un yakuza prometteur dans le milieu, ayant déjà sa réputation de génie. Il était le neveu du chef de clan et son père était mort quand il était jeune en protégeant son frère jumeau durant une attaque. Depuis Neji se sens redevable a son oncle de l'avoir éduqué, nourri et héberger. Hinata avait aussi une petite sœur modèle selon les informations, mais elle restait seule et sans amis, détestait de sa famille et ignorait des autres. Naruto fronça de manière imperceptible les sourcils en continuant d'écouter le rapport. La jeune femme avait pour habitude de venir tôt en cour avant tout le monde et de réviser tranquillement. Le soir elle rentré directement chez elle sans détour contrairement à la majorité des élèves.

Le blond se gratta la tête en se disant qu'elle n'allait pas être facile à approcher dans ces conditions. Il remercia son informateur et rentra dans la salle de classe et ne vit personne, il regarda sa montre et elle affichait 8h00, il devait être juste dans les temps pourtant non ? Il aperçu un mouvement discret au fond de la classe et vit sa cible seule, sans défense et concentré dans la lecture d'un livre. C'était un livre d'amour, un roman avec beaucoup de page, donnant la migraine au blond. Il s'approcha tranquillement et se posa à coté d'Hinata tellement plongée dans sa lecture qu'elle ne le remarqua même pas. Naruto sourit avant de s'approcher derrière elle et de posé sa tête sur l'épaule du la brune en regardant le livre, tout en demandant.

« Il est bien ton livre ?

Hinata entendit la voix à coté d'elle et se tourna pour voir de très près le visage du blond et rougir directement. Elle se retint pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes et bafouilla une petite réponse.

-C…C'est…un…un livre sur…sur…Roméo et Juliette…c'est…euh….oui …il…euh…il est…bi….bien.

-Ok, mais c'est normal qu'il n'y ait personne en dehors de nous ?

Hinata regarda dans la classe et n'aperçu pas son cousin. Alors ça c'était bizarre. Elle retomba sur le regard du blond et se rendit compte qu'elle parlait avec une personne autre que sa famille. C'était sans doute car il ne connaissait pas sa famille et son influence en ville. Elle devait donc lui dire, sinon il allait avoir de grave problème. Hinata ouvrit la bouche mais avant même que le moindre son ne sorte Naruto la fixa dans les yeux et elle rougit de plus belle. Il était vraiment beau garçon et elle n'avait pas l'habitude de regarder les gens de si près. Il lui posa alors une question qui la fit montait dans des rouge encore jamais connu.

-Tu es vraiment mignonne Hinata, tu ne voudrais pas sortir avec moi ?

Hinata sentit ces rougeurs disjoncter son cerveaux et se mettre en alertes rouge et elle s'évanouie. Naruto rattrapa la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne tombe de sa chaise, sans comprendre et de dire avec un visage d'ahuri complètement surpris.

-Sérieux ?

C'était elle sa cible? Elle était peut-être la fille d'un grand chef yakuza, mais elle n'avait rien d'une fille à problème que l'on voudrait tuez. Elle s'évanouissait pour une simple déclaration ? Son visage se ferma et devint sombre. Quelque chose se tramait et on tentait de l'utiliser pour accomplir leurs objectifs. Le blond ne reculer pas à tuer des gens du milieu, mais jamais des femmes et des enfants innocents. Il l'avait bien spécifié à l'agence, pourtant on lui envoyer cette mission. Il prit Hinata dans ces bras et l'emmena à l'infirmerie, tout en passant des appels à ces informateur, leur demandant de fouiner sur les Hyuga plus en profondeur, sans prendre de risque inutile. Il appela ensuite son père d'adoption.

-Biiiip…biiiiip….*clac* Allo ?

-Ero-senin, j'ai un service à te demander.

-Naruto ? C'est toi ?

-Oui c'est moi tu ne me reconnais pas où quoi ?

-Ben…toi qui ne demande jamais rien aux autres habituellement, je suis surpris de t'entendre m'appeler pour ça.

-Oui, mais je ne peu pas faire autrement cette fois, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Pourrais-tu te renseigner sur l'agence ? Je pense qu'il se trame quelque chose avec ma mission actuelle.

Un silence se fit entre les deux interlocuteurs. Aucun ne prononça un mot avant que Naruto ne voit l'infirmerie au bout du couloir.

-Ok Naruto, je m'en occupe, je te tiens au courant des que je trouve quelque chose et je t'envoie la matériel du Mont Myouboku il arrivera se soir à ton appartement, soit prudent. *clic*

Naruto avait sentit un certain stress dans la voix de son père adoptif et savait qu'il avait déjà certaine information. Le pensa qu'il aurait le temps de lui tiré les vers du nez plus tard, il entra dans l'infirmerie. C'était une salle toute blanche, empestant les produits chimiques, avec plusieurs lits séparés par des rideaux de tissu. Il y avait plusieurs armoires avec des pansements et des produits chimiques. Un bureau se trouvait près des lits et une jeune femme blonde ayant la vingtaine d'années et une poitrine énorme se trouvait assise au bureau. Elle était vêtue d'une blouse blanche ouverte sur un haut rouge ouvert laissant une vue plongeante sur sa poitrine. Elle portait une jupe noir fendue depuis les genoux avec des bas noirs. Quand elle vit Naruto entrait avec Hinata dans les bras elle se leva et demanda.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-On parlait et elle c'est évanouie d'un coup sensei.

-D'accord installe là sur un lit, je m'occupe du reste, retourne en classe.

Naruto s'exécuta et posa la jeune fille dans le lit et quand il s'apprêta à sortir il remarqua une photo de l'infirmière brune et dans les quarante ans. Elle souriait avec les autres professeurs et les instincts de Naruto se réveillèrent d'un seul coup. Ces yeux devinrent rouges et menaçant comme les yeux d'un renard. Il ferma la porte en faisant du bruit sans sortir. L'infirmière qui était déjà sur Hinata, eu soudain un sourire mauvais au visage. La prime était à elle!

Elle n'entendit pas le blond se plaçait derrière elle tandis qu'elle sortait un couteau de sa manche. Elle sentit quelqu'un la tirée en arrière avec une force surhumaine, pour la faire tomber contre le bureau. Elle n'eu pas le temps d'utiliser son couteau que son poignet se faisait broyer dans la main du blond aux yeux rouge. Il étouffa le hurlement de douleur de la fausse infirmière en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche avant de lui demandait à l'oreille.

-Qui t'a engagé. Si tu me réponds, je te jure de te laisser partir si tu promets de ne pas revenir dans cette ville. Par contre si tu refuse, je vais devoir te torturer d'une telle manière que tu me supplieras de mourir. Alors ? Fait oui ou non de la tête, tu à trois secondes, un…deux…tro…

Elle hocha la tête de manière positive avec énergie. Naruto décolla sa main de la bouche de la jeune femme qui se mit à parler.

-J'ai été engagé par un serviteur Hyuga pour tuer leurs héritière.

-Tu connais son identité ?

-Non, il m'a juste montré une cible et la récompense pour sa tête. En voyant la prime et en sachant que c'était une cible facile, j'ai tout de suite accepté.

Naruto donna un coup de poing à l'infirmière lui cassant plusieurs dents sous le coup et demanda d'une voix froide et sans pitié.

-Je t'ai promis de ne pas te tuer, donc je tiendrais paroles, mais si je te recroise dans le milieu, tu es une femme morte ! Tu m'as compris ?

-Ou…oui.

Elle se tenait l'endroit ou Naruto l'avait frappé de sa main libre. Le blond la lâcha en se reculant pour se placer entre elle et Hinata qui dormait tranquillement dans le lit d'infirmerie.

-Une dernière chose, tu à fait quoi de la véritable infirmière ?

-Je…je l'ai assommé et enfermer dans la réserve sport se matin.

-Alors tu va la libéré avant de partir, et tu n'a pas intérêt à parler de moi, ou dans les 24h qui suivent, je serais devant toi pour finir se que j'ai commencé aujourd'hui.

La blonde déglutit et partit en courant. Elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir à faire à un monstre pareil. Pendant se temps Naruto rangea rapidement l'infirmerie, pour ne pas laisser trace de lutte, tandis que ces yeux avait reprit leurs formes et couleurs normal. Il vérifia en même temps si l'infirmerie était sur en recherchant des micros où des camera et tomba sur une caméra dans une lumière. Elle avait du tout voir, même son petit interrogatoire. Il déglutit, n'ayant pas été assez prudents cette fois. Il devait retrouver le propriétaire de la caméra et le faire taire. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit soudain, laissant voir un Naruto avec une lampe démonter dans la main. Il eu une goutte de sueur derrière la tête du blond et le directeur lui sourit.

-Bine joué Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, descendant du clan yakuza de cette partit de la ville. Tu à sauvée cette jeune fille d'une mort certaine, mais maintenant tu va avoir ton agence sur le dos.

Les yeux de Naruto redevinrent rouges aux paroles du vieil homme. Il connaissait l'agence et semblait aussi en savoir plus que lui sur cette mission d'assassinat et de cette infirmière.

-Vous semblez en connaitre beaucoup dite moi. Et je ne voie pas en quoi mon agence irait me faire du mal, vu que…

Sarutobi rit devant le blond qui se tut, vexé par le directeur qui semblait se moquer de lui.

-Cette femme que tu à laisser partir à été engager par ton agence pour faire le même travail que toi. En la laissant partir tu t'ais montré très noble, mais maintenant ton agence va être au courant que tu à été contre leurs ordres. Tu pense qu'ils vont laisser passer cela ?

Naruto déglutit, la il était mal, ils ne le laisseraient pas tranquille tant qu'il ne serait pas mort maintenant. Sarutobi sourit en voyant le visage de Naruto devenir de plus en plus crispé.

-Je te propose quelque chose, tu viens en cours tout les jours comme un élèves normal et tu accepte le poste vacant de co-directeur du conseil de discipline, en échange je promets de maintenir ton agence loin de toi. Alors ?

Naruto réfléchit rapidement. Il savait que le directeur était une personne influente dans le monde entier, il avait les relations et le pouvoir nécessaire pour tenir ces engagements. La seule chose à faire était de venir en cours et de devenir co-directeur du conseil de discipline.

-D'accord je marche avec vous. Mais si vous me…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je tiendrais ma parole, tu n'a rien à craindre tant que tu tiens tes engagements. Maintenant retourne en cour avant d'être en retard.

Naruto allait obéir, mais il resta sur place se souvenant d'une chose.

-Et pour elle ? Vous compté faire quelque chose ?

-Non, son histoire ne me regarde pas, mais et toi ? Compte tu l'aidais ? Alors que sa famille est l'une des plus influentes de la ville ?

Naruto ne répondit rien et regarda le vieil homme dans les yeux. Sarutobi frissonna légèrement tandis que Naruto sortit de la salle pour retourner dans sa classe. Se jeune homme était décidément le digne fils de Minato et Kushina Namikaze. Il sourit en pensant avoir recruté une personne de qualité et prit son téléphone portable pour prendre les mesures qui s'imposait.


	3. Conseil de discipline

_**Yakuza**_

**Chapitre 3 : Conseil de discipline.**

Quand Naruto arriva en classe, il était en retard de quelque minute à son premier cour de la journée. La professeure de biologie était une jeune femme ayant entre 25 et 30 ans. Elle portait un manteau ouvert, sur un haut transparent ne cachant rien du corps du professeur. Elle portait une mini-jupe et prenait des pose provocante, empêchant les garçons de se concentrer sur le cours et les filles aussi tellement elles étaient énervées contre la professeure. Quand Naruto entra dans la salle en s'excusant de son retard, il du esquivait un scalpel qui se planta dans le mur du couloir derrière lui. Il déglutit et la professeure Anko lui fit un grand sourire qui lui donna des frissons.

-La prochaine fois que tu ose arriver en retard à mon court, je te dissèque devant toute la classe.

Sa voix était froide ne laissant aucun doute sur le sérieux de la menace, mais le pire était se sourire sadique sur son visage. Naruto partit rapidement s'installer à sa place en déglutissant. C'était quoi cette prof ? Il se rappela le directeur qui savait qu'il était un assassin et l'avait recruté pour s'occuper du poste de Co-directeur du conseil de discipline…non en faite la professeur n'était pas bizarre, c'était cette école qui l'était. Rassemblait autant de fils et fille de Yakuza sans qu'aucune guerre des clans ne se déclare, ou qu'aucun traitement de faveur ne soit fait était un exploit atteignant le miracle. De plus le directeur avait été le professeur de son père, qui était son modèle de vie de par sa force de vie et de caractère. Naruto soupira avant de reporter son attention au cours de biologie tout simplement écœurant faisant s'évanouir plus de la moitié de la classe.

Quand la sonnerie de la pause midi retentit, Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke et demanda en souriant.

-On va manger un truc en ville Sasuke ?

Le brun se releva en regardant le blond d'un regard inquisiteur, mais ne trouva pas trace d'hypocrisie, il était naturel et ne semblait pas chercher autre chose que la compagnie et l'amitié du brun, se qui était rare.

-Oui bien sur, tu veux aller dans un endroit particulier ?

-Oui j'ai entendu parler d'un restaurant de Ramen par mon père, je voudrais bien aller là-bas si ça ne te dérange pas.

Sasuke vit les yeux du blond briller avec plein d'étoile et ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement.

-Oui pourquoi pas. Tu sais ou c'est ?

-Oui à peux près.

-Vous allez où ? On peut venir ?

Naruto et Sasuke se tournèrent vers les personnes qui avaient parlé pour tomber sur Sakura et Ino. Les deux jeunes femmes faisaient de grand sourire charmeur vers le brun qui sembla se refermer d'un coup. Son visage devint froid et rempli d'une exaspération non dissimulé. Le blond l'avait remarqué et il trouva dommage de ne pas pouvoir laisser les deux filles venir. Elles étaient toute les deux vraiment belle et il aimait bien la rose, mais Sasuke lui était complètement renfermer se qui ne promettait rien d'amusant.

-Désolé les filles on comptait aller manger entre…

- Je ne t'ai pas parlé le nouveau !

La rose et la blonde avait dit cela d'une même voix avec un ton agressif en regardant Naruto avec la plus grande hostilité possible. Le visage du blond se ferma d'un coup et il se tut, ne s'y attendant vraiment pas, devant les apparences douces des jeunes femmes. Sasuke réagit au quart de tour lui.

-Dégagé, je ne supporte pas les filles lourdes et embêtantes comme vous.

Les filles reculèrent légèrement devant le regard du brun encore plus froids qu'a l'accoutumé. Elles se tournèrent vers le blond pour l'utiliser, mais son regard était devenu aussi froid que le brun voir même plus se qui les fit battre en retraite. Les deux garçons se regardèrent avant de sortir de la classe en discutant, tandis que toute la classe les observait.

-C'était quoi ces deux connes ? Elles étaient jolies, mais n'ont rien dans la tête.

-Oui Yamanaka est une fille typiquement superficielle, Sakura n'est pas du même genre…elle est juste lourde et est une espèce d'imbécile croyant que je vais tomber amoureux d'elle rien que parce qu'elle insiste.

-…je dirai qu'elle réussi bien, vu que tu semble l'avoir observé plus que les autres filles.

Sasuke sentit des rougeurs lui monter au visage et se mit sur ces gardes en regardant le blond, il venait de découvrir un secret gênant, qu'allait il en faire ? Contait-il le faire chanté ? Il vit le sourire de Naruto, se sourire naturel où aucune mauvaise intention ne percer. Le brun fini par sourire content d'avoir rencontrer une personne comme Naruto, se disant qu'il avait peut-être enfin trouvé un vrai ami.

Du côté du blond, il appréciait le brun, qui était une personne vraiment intéressante. Il était comme lui, assez seule et tenant à sa famille, il avait un fort caractère et suivait une ligne de conduite sans s'en éloigner.

-Au passage tu pourrais me parler du conseil de discipline ?

Sasuke se braqua légèrement en demandant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ben le dirlo m'a demandé de devenir Co-directeur, mais je connais rien de se truc moi, donc tu pourrais m'en parler ? Sa m'aiderai vraiment.

-Tu es devenu Co-directeur ? Quand ? Je n'en ai pas entendu parler.

-Oui normal, c'est du tout frais de se matin quand j'ai amené Hinata à l'infirmerie. Le dirlo m'est tombé dessus et m'a proposé le poste.

-Il te la proposé comme ça ? Ce n'est pas normal, d'habitude il est très sélectif pour les gens postulant a se poste. Donc demandait sa au nouveaux qui viens d'arriver, sa me parait un peu gros.

Naruto croisa les bras en réfléchissant.

-Mmmmh je pense que sa doit venir du fait que mon père fait parti du trio d'élèves brillant du dirlo.

-Ah bon ? C'est qui ton père ?

-Jiraya, c'est un écrivain pervers, mais aussi un Maitre d'arts martiaux assez connu. C'est même lui qui ma appris à me défendre.

Sasuke regarda Naruto avec étonnement. Son père était un des trois élèves légendaire de l'école. Tsunade, la maire de la ville, était devenu une médecine de première ordres et une grande politicienne. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne pouvait soigner disait on. Quand à Orochimaru, c'était un véritable chercheur de génie, un homme d'on les connaissances du corps humains était énorme. Il était aussi un meurtrier en série recherché dans le monde entier. Quand à Jiraya, c'était l'homme détenant toute les informations gênantes sur toutes les personnes du pays. Si on à quoi que se soit à se reprocher et à caché. Jiraya sera au courant. Il était aussi un écrivain reconnue qui publier des livres pour publique avertie.

-Je comprends mieux le directeur…dans se cas je te souhaite la bienvenue dans le conseil de discipline, je suis le premier Co-directeur.

-Hein ?

-Quoi ? C'est si étonnant ?

-Ben…j'avoue que je penser que se serait une personne avec des lunettes, un regard sévère et qui aurait le règlement de l'école comme bible de chevet.

-…tu regarde trop de manga Naruto.

-Ouais je pense aussi. Merci de l'accueil en tout cas, je suis content de pouvoir travailler avec toi dans le futur. Mais on doit faire quoi exactement ?

-Juste servir l'école et faire respecter le règlement. Il faut aussi servir d'arbitre dans les duels et se charger de certaine tache donné par le directeur comme une livraison ou des trucs du genre.

-D'accord…ça n'a pas l'air bien terrible.

-Tu dis sa, mais tu oublie que beaucoup d'élèves sont des enfants de yakuza, tu peux donc t'attirer de grave ennuis, d'où le fait que personne ne veut devenir membre du conseil.

- Je ne vais pas avoir peur de petit yakuza, je les attends de pieds ferme ceux qui voudront se venger.

Sasuke jaugea Naruto du regard, cherchant ou était le mensonge dans ces paroles. Il ne trouva cependant que de la sincérité, se qui lui fit plaisir, car enfin une autre personne que lui n'était pas totalement effrayé et ne voulait pas s'opposer au yakuza. Sasuke continua de lui expliqué rapidement les devoir des Co-directeurs, tandis qu'il entrait dans un restaurant appelé Ichiraku Ramen. Ils commandèrent chacun un ramen en continuant de discuter. Puis Sasuke proposa à Naruto de venir chez lui du lendemain, comme sa ils pourraient s'entrainait ensemble et savoir qu'elle était la force de l'autre, vu qu'a partir d'aujourd'hui ils allaient chacun devoir couvrir le dos de l'autres. Naruto accepta avec un grand sourire qui arracha un sourire à Sasuke. Personne n'était jamais venu chez lui, ou du moins aucun amis, vu que les garçons on soit peur, soit envie de l'utiliser et les filles sont attirer par son apparence seule et sont trop embêtantes pour pouvoir les ramener à la maison sans qu'il n'y ait de mauvaise compréhension. Ils finir leurs ramen et en rentrant discutèrent arts martiaux et de leurs familles.

Naruto appris ainsi que la famille de Sasuke était une grande famille de policier et étaient du genre sympa, mais très sévère sur l'entrainement au art martiaux. Il apprit aussi que le grand frère de Sasuke était partit de la maison et était un criminel rechercher. Le brun était étonné de parler autant de lui au blond alors qu'il ne le connaissait que depuis la veille. Naruto raconta ensuite sa que Jiraya n'était pas son père biologique, qu'il ne connaissait pas ces vrai parents. Il lui raconta qu'avant de venir à Konoha il vivait dans un village de campagne ou il avait appris les arts martiaux et aussi à utiliser divers compétence.

Les deux garçons se turent quand ils arrivèrent à leurs écoles et discutèrent musique à la place. Naruto remarqua immédiatement Hinata assise à sa place avec son cousin qui lui passait un savon en entrant dans la salle. Sasuke nota le regard insistant que le blond posait sur la brune et sourit avant de lui dire tout bas pour que seule lui l'entende.

-Alors ? Intéresser par l'héritière du clan Hyuga ?

Naruto sourit en répondant à Sasuke, un sourire indéchiffrable ne laissant pas voir la vérité, ni le mensonge.

-Oui je suis un peu intéressé, est ce mal ?

Sasuke était prit au dépourvue par se sourire et les paroles du blond. Il ne croyait pas au coup de foudre et Naruto n'agissait pas vraiment comme une personne amoureuse.

-Non, mais avec elle tu va vraiment avoir du mal, elle est timide et sa famille n'est pas facile, vu qu'elle est l'héritière, ils n'accepteront personne ne pouvant pas leurs servir pour monter leur clan encore plus haut. Et les Hyuga sont déjà en haut de l'échelle.

Naruto haussa les épaules dans un « Et alors ? » avant de s'assoir à sa place en demandant.

-Tu va mieux Hinata ? Tu ma fait peur se matin en t'évanouissant.

Neji dévisagea Naruto du regard avec un air plein de mépris, hautain et froid. Le blond l'ignora royalement faisant légèrement rire Sasuke et faisant paniquer légèrement Hinata qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Quand la brune c'était réveillée, elle était seule dans un des lits de l'infirmerie, ne se souvenant pas de comment elle était arrivait la. En réfléchissant, Hinata se rappela de la déclaration du blond et rougit de gêne. Il était sérieux ? Si oui elle devait l'écarté d'elle, car il ne serait pas heureux avec elle. La brune se savait ennuyeuse et n'était pas vraiment jolie. Elle avait en plus une famille difficile qui ferait fuir ou tuerai toute personne qui s'approcherai trop près d'elle. Elle n'était définitivement pas une fille pour lui. Pourtant Hinata le trouvait vraiment beau avec ces cheveux blond en bataille et sont sourire étincelant. Il devait être vraiment bon d'être auprès de lui ou dans ces bras. Mais ces eux étaient ce qui l'attirait le plus, oui ces yeux plein de souffrance et de solitude, mais on y sentait aussi une force de caractère capable de bouger des montagnes.

Hinata respira un coup avant de se lancer pour répondre poliment et avec détachement.

-Merci de m'avoir aidé se matin, mais je…je…

Elle devint rouge ne pouvant finir sa phrase sous le regard sévère de son cousin. Il n'eu pas le temps de réagir que Naruto se leva et embrassa Hinata. Neji réagi avec un temps de retard et frappa le blond qui tomba par terre instaurant le silence dans la classe et attirant l'attention. Sasuke se leva d'un coup en annonçant au Hyuga.

-Tu frappe l'un des Co-directeur du conseil de discipline ? Tu sais à quel risque tu t'expose.

Neji ne compris pas. L'un des Co-directeur ? Ce blond est l'un des Co-directeur ? Il déglutit, il avait fait quelque chose qui allait entrainait pas mal de conséquence pour lui et le clan Hyuga. Hinata était KO par baiser et fumer sur sa chaise en étant complètement rouge.

-Laisse tomber Sasuke, je ne suis Co-directeur que depuis se matin et se titre ne me sert à rien, la c'est un rencontre entre homme, pas entre élève et Co-directeur.

Sasuke regarda Naruto d'ont un filer de sang perlait de sa bouche sa lèvre ouverte et saignant. Il affichait un sourire, n'ayant pas peur du brun et se releva sans problème et se dépoussiéra.

-Tu pourras faire se que tu veux Neji, c'est bien ça ? Le choix final appartient à Hinata, pas toi, la prochaine fois que tu me frapperas, assure toi que sa me touche, car je ne me laisserai pas faire.

Neji commençait à voir rouge. Comment ça se laisser faire ? Genre il avait prit le coup volontairement ? Personne ne prendrait intentionnellement un coup de poing de plein fouet s'il l'avait vu venir. Naruto regarda la classe et soupira, les cours ce n'était vraiment pas fait pour lui, et il sortit en disant à Sasuke.

-Désoler je vais à l'infirmerie on se retrouve se soir à la grille si tu veux.

-Pas de problème.

Sur ces paroles le blond partit vers l'infirmerie, laissant une Hinata rouge et dans les vapes, un Neji bouillant de rage et un Sasuke hésitant entre l'hilarité et la crainte de représailles pour son ami. Toute la classe qui avait déjà remarqué le blond, était maintenant avec un avis fixé pour chacun. Pour les élèves normaux il était devenu la personne a évité comme la peste et pour les autres, c'était devenu une personne intéressante et à connaitre mieux, surtout s'il osait s'opposer au Hyuga, alors il devait être assez puissant derrière et il valait mieux se ranger de son coté discrètement en préparant le terrain pour ne pas être trop impliquer si il échoue. Naruto se dirigea ensuite de l'infirmerie ou il eu droit de se faire désinfecter et panser, au bureau du directeur. Il frappa et on lui dit d'entrer. Le bureau était une grande pièce en parquet, avec des portraits des anciens directeurs et différente devise accrocher au mur. Aux milieux se trouvait un bureau en bois et valant une petite fortune. Le directeur se trouvait derrière le bureau et demanda.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi Naruto ?

-Je voudrais que vous me donniez certaine infos sur Hinata Hyuga, le vieux.

Le directeur eu une veine qui apparu au mot « le vieux », décidément se petit avait un vrai problème avec les bonnes manières, comme sa mère.

-Quelles infos ?

-Qui à demander à la faire tuer ? Je sais que vous le savez et j'ai besoin de cette information.

- Que comptes-tu faire si je te donne cette information ?

Sarutobi dévisagea Naruto d'un regard inquisiteur. Les yeux du blond devinrent rouge sang et il répondit.

-Sa ne vous regarde pas, mais j'ai besoin de ces info et mes informateurs bloque, n'arrivant pas à avoir l'info.

Le directeur réfléchi tranquillement en prenant son temps. Devait-il le dire ? Il soupira et décida de se servir de cela comme teste.

-Celui qui veut la mort de Hinata n'est autres que son père et le conseil des anciens.

Naruto sourit, et ces yeux prirent une forme bizarre durant une fraction de seconde. Sandaime n'en revint pas et la il n'avait pas recruté une personne de qualité, mais une puissance de destruction massive. Le blond sortit du bureau et passa plusieurs appelle.


	4. Force

_**Yakuza**_

**Chapitre 4 : Force.**

Quand Sasuke se dirigea vers la sortit, Naruto l'y attendait en bayant d'ennuie à force d'attendre. Le brun arriva à sa hauteur et demanda.

-Sa va mieux ta lèvre ?

-Ouais t'inquiète pas, c'est juste une petite coupure, rien de grave, désolé d'avoir agit comme ça, tu a du être surpris.

Naruto semblait être vraiment désolé et Sasuke lui tapa l'épaule.

-T'inquiète pas, sa m'a surpris, mais j'avoue que de te voir te manger un coup ne m'a pas déplu.

Sasuke rit et Naruto fit l'offusqué.

-De quoi ? Je me fais frapper et sa te fait plaisir ? Je suis blesser la, je ne te croyais pas comme sa Sasuke-chan.

Le brun réagit au quarts de tour un hurlant sur Naruto.

-Qui tu appelle « Sasuke-chan » ! Tu va mourir sale blond !

-Voudrais bien voir sa la brune.

Naruto tire la langue et se met à fuir Sasuke rouge de rage. Plus loin Hinata était légèrement caché et observait le blond. Elle était curieuse de savoir qui il était vraiment. Il l'avait embrassé devant Neji, se qui pouvait dire que maintenant quoi qu'il dise ou face, sa famille serait contre lui, donc elle n'avait plus à se soucier de l'éloigner, mais elle voulait en apprendre plus sur lui, elle voulait changer pour lui plaire. Elle ne penser pas qu'il était sérieux quand il disait qu'elle lui plaisait, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle le sentait. Surement son intuition féminine, mais la brune se sentait attiré par le blond. Elle voulait vraiment en apprendre plus sur lui.

Neji arriva et elle sursauta quand il posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Hinata-sama, rentrons, sinon votre père va se poser des questions.

Elle jeta un dernier regard au blond, avant de se tourner vers Neji légèrement triste de devoir arrêter son observation discrète. Le brun le remarqua et sentit sa colère remontait, mais ne dit rien. Ils rentrèrent en silences, tandis que du coté de Naruto, il plaisanter avec Sasuke cherchant à lettre fin au jour du blond.

Naruto était enfin de retour chez lui et il tomba sur plusieurs cartons. Il sourit et les ouvrit pour voir son matériel. Des kunai, des shuriken, deux katana de 75 centimètres, un katana de 150 centimètres, diverse petit parchemin, des tenues noir et orange. Du matériel d'écoute et aussi des traceur. Naruto prit les katana pour les inspecter. Leurs lame noir était impeccable, la garde orange avec un chaine ou le symbole du tourbillon pendait et le sentiment d'oppression se dégageant des sabres. Naruto les rangea avec le restant de matériel et les planqua un peu partout dans l'appartement. Il sortit ensuite pour descendre au garage. Le garage était juste une petite zone ou les locataires pouvait ranger leur véhicule, d'on le plus souvent des vélos et des scooteurs. Il y avait des taches d'huile et d'essence au sol, et une odeur typique de mécanique.

Quand il vit la moto noir de style GP, il ne put empêcher un grand sourire d'apparaitre. Sur la moto, un renard à neuf queues était dessiné, ces yeux rouges semblant fixer les gens. Naruto fouilla et ouvrit les coté de la moto, voyant l'espace de rangement pour trois katana. Il y avait aussi un traceur téléphonique sur la moto avec un GPS. Tous cela était camouflé laissant penser à une moto normal et la moto n'avait pas de clef, elle démarré à la reconnaissance vocal et digital. Avec cela, le blond se sentait enfin chez lui. Il remonta rapidement dans son appartement, et chercha son manteau en cuir, son casque et ces gants. Les gants et le manteau en cuir étant noirs et orange avec un tourbillon rouge sur le dessus des gants et derrière le manteau. Le casque était noir, et la visière était teintée de manière à faire miroir. Il attrapa ces trois sabres et sortit de l'appartement en refermant derrière lui, avant de se diriger vers le garage pour enfourcher sa moto. Il rangea les sabre dans leur compartiment caché et le referma avant de démarré la moto en enlevant son gant et en posant le pousse sur un petit socle.

-Démarrer.

La moto démarra à l'entente de la commande et Naruto remis son gant avant de partir en marche arrière avec sa moto. L'option marche arrière était vraiment appréciable et il partit pour aller au restaurant Ichiraku fêter les retrouvailles avec sa moto. Il roulait rapidement sous le soleil déclinant, écoutant avec plaisir le bruit du moteur hurlait de plaisir sur la route. Une fois à Ichiraku, il retira son casque et s'installa à une table attendant la serveuse. Elle le reconnu et lui sourit en demandant.

-Bonsoir, qu'est ce que je vous sers ?

-Trois ramen au bœuf et un au poulet, avec supplément de viande s'il vous plait.

-D'accord, c'est noté.

La jeune femme partit derrière le comptoir avertir de la nouvelle commande et Naruto saliva d'avance sur le repas qu'il allait faire. Il ouvrit son manteau en cuir et l'enleva pour rester en T-shirt, tout en observant continuellement le comptoir pour voir l'avancer de sa commande. La porte du restaurant s'ouvrit et une voix froide se fit entendre rappelant un mauvais souvenir de la journée à Naruto. Il regarda à qui appartenait cette voix et fut surpris.

-Sa ne fait pas de mal de manger en famille au restaurant de temps en temps.

Un homme dans la quarantaine aux yeux blanc, le visage sévère et deux filles entrèrent. Hinata remarqua le blond et leur regard se croisèrent, la faisant rougir d'un coup. Son père n'en rata rien et dévisagea le blond qui lui fit un sourire.

-Bonsoir Monsieur.

-Bonsoir jeune homme, Hinata qu'est ce qui t'arrive à rougir comme ça.

La voix de son père était encore plus froide qu'a l'accoutumé, lui faisant savoir qu'il savait. Elle chercha rapidement une excuse, Neji n'ayant pas parlé du blond à son père, il avait donc encore une chance de s'enfuir.

-Je pense que c'est ma faute monsieur, Hinata est timide et n'a pas du vous parler de moi, je suis son petit ami, Naruto Uzumaki.

Hinata piqua un fard et regarda Naruto sans comprendre. Ils étaient ensemble ? Depuis quand ? Attend mais non, ils ne sont pas ensemble, qu'est ce qu'il raconte. Hiashi fixa sa fille d'un regard plein de menace et se tourna vers le blond avec une voix froide pleine de menace.

-Vous prétendez être le petit ami de ma fille ? Et qui pensez vous être pour avoir cette prétention ? Vous…

Le portable d'Hiashi sonna et Naruto lui fit un sourire encore plus grand intriguant le chef Hyuga. Il fit coulisser son portable pour lire le SMS qui lui était envoyer et reconnu le numéro de l'assassin qu'il avait engagé.

_Je pense être une personne capable de vous tuez si vous continuer votre phrase. _

_N.U_

Hiashi pâlit et regarda Naruto qui posa son portable sur la table. Hinata et Hanabi ne comprirent pas le silence soudain qui venait de s'installer entre et encore moi de voir leur père si puissant et si fort d'habitude, être aussi paniquer devant le blond.

-Un problème Monsieur ?

Hiashi fixa Naruto dans les yeux avant de sourire froidement et de répondre.

-Non aucun, juste un peu surpris que mon incapable de fille a trouvé un homme convenable. Voudrais tu te joindre à nous se soir ? Je suis sur que cela ne dérangera pas mes filles et se sera mieux pour profiter de ton repas.

Naruto sourit et observa attentivement les réactions de Hiashi et ces filles. Hiashi habillé de son kimono blanc et bleu marine des Hyuga semblait avoir une idée en tête, mais rien de menaçant pour l'instant. Hanabi, habillé d'un kimono semblable à son père semblait jaugeait le blond, ne sachant pas comment agir avec lui. Cependant pour qu'il réussisse à se faire inviter par son père, il ne devait pas être négligeable et elle devait donc se montrait polie et courtois avec lui. Hinata elle habillé dans la grande originalité des Hyuga, portait un kimono blanc et bleu marine. Elle était perdu ne sachant plus où se mettre, ni quoi dire entre les paroles de Naruto qui était troublante, elle n'était pas contre le fait de sortir avec lui, au contraire, mais il allait s'attirer des ennuis. Cependant son père n'avait pas réagis et l'avait même invité à manger avec eux, durant leurs sortit de famille, qui était fermer à toute personne sortant de la famille, même Neji ou les anciens ne pouvait s'inviter.

-Avec plaisir monsieur, je viens de commander, donc je vous en prie et puis le repas est toujours meilleurs quand on le partage n'est ce pas ?

Hiashi acquiesça et sourit, se jeune homme lui plaisait, contrairement à se qu'en avait dit Neji, il n'était pas l'imbécile prétentieux qu'il semblait. Il était calculateur et savait garder la tête froide. Hiashi s'installa avec Hanabi en face du blond et Hinata du s'assoir en rougissant à coté du blond qui lui sourit gentiment avant de murmurer sans que personne ne le remarque et ne l'entende en dehors d'Hinata.

-Détend toi, ton père ne fera rien, donc profite du repas et ne te gêne pas, il ne te dira rien non plus, je te le promets.

Hinata sentit ces rougeurs augmenter et elle n'en crut pas ces oreilles. Il pensait vraiment pouvoir la protéger du grand Hiashi Hyuga chef du clan yakuza le plus puissant de Konoha ? El voulait l'avertir mais sentit le regard de son père et n'en fit rien, cependant elle entendit Naruto attirait l'attention de son père sur lui.

-Donc vous sortait souvent dans des restaurants comme ça sans protection monsieur ?

Hiashi observa le blond en répondant, cherchant à savoir si c'était une menace ou une simple question pour sa mission.

-Nous faisons une sortit comme celle la tous les mois et le quartier est clôturer par mes hommes.

Naruto retint l'information et remarqua que la sœur d'Hinata l'observait avec insistance.

-Bien vous devez donc être en sécurité, car en tant que chef d'un clan aussi puissant que celui des Hyuga, les sortit doivent être risqué pour vous et vos filles.

Hinata et Hanabi n'en revenait pas que Naruto ait se genre de dialogue avec leur père, surtout que tout le monde avait sentit la menace plaçait dans cette phrase, sans pour autant la comprendre, seul Hiashi comprenait totalement le sens des paroles du blond. Il lui faisait clairement comprendre que sa vie était entre ces mains actuellement et qu'au moindre faux pas, lui et ces filles étaient morts. Hanabi sentit la menace, mais ne comprenait pas d'où elle venait, elle savait que se genre de sortit était risquer, mais la elle se sentait réellement en danger, sans savoir pourquoi. Hinata elle comprit que Naruto menacer son père et que son père avait peur. Qui était le blond à la fin ? Il était arrivé hier à l'Université et il était capable de tenir tête a son père, de se prétendre le petit ami de l'héritière sans mourir sur place et même de menacer son père en le faisant vraiment avoir peur et pas seulement se faire rire au nez.

-Je sais me défendre et la personne qui m'attaquera devra ensuite affronter tous mes hommes dehors. Donc nous n'avons rien à craindre, personne n'est assez fou pour faire cela.

Naruto eu un sourire qui glaça le sang à Hiashi et Hanabi avant de reprendre tout a fait normalement, ne laissant pas Hinata le voir.

-J'en suis rassurer, je ne voudrais pas savoir ma petite amie et sa famille en danger.

Ayame arriva pour prendre les commandes et ils prirent tous des ramens au poulet. Elle partit avec sa commande et Hiashi profita du rôle de Naruto pour en apprendre plus sur lui, et tenter de trouvé une faiblesse à l'un des plus célèbres assassin dans le milieux, mais complètement inconnu des autorités, un véritable exploit.

-Et donc tu habite actuellement avec tes parents ?

Naruto nota la question et remarqua qu'il tentait de lui trouvait des faiblesses, mais il s'enfoncer profondément en demandant cette information qui était loin de fournir une faiblesse, mais plus une carte de plus pour lui.

-Non, je vis seul, mon père, Jiraya, voulait qu'on vive ensemble, mais je préfère être indépendant et puis entre son bouquin et ces sorties perverse, donc je préfère lui laisser sa liberté de débauche.

Hiashi écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Le blond était le fils de Jiraya ? Le Jiraya ? Alors la il avait un vrai souci et il n'était pas étonnant qu'il sache que c'est lui qui à demander l'assassinat de sa fille. Hanabi ne connaissant pas se nom, fut plus choqué par la description du personnage celons Naruto et se demanda si c'était vraiment une bonne chose que sa sœur soit avec un homme qui à de telle parents.

-Et votre mère ?

Hanabi avait posait la question en le dévisageant et Hiashi attendit la réponse avec impatience et en voyant le visage du blond se fermer légèrement en répondant, il déglutit.

-Je ne connais pas ma mère elle est morte peut après ma naissance.

Hiashi fusilla sa fille du regard et elle prit peur en se recroquevillant en excuse devant le blond pour apaiser la colère de son père contre elle.

-Désolée, je ne savais pas, vous…euh…je m'excuse sincèrement d'avoir posé une telle question.

-Ce n'est pas grave tu ne savais pas.

Naruto était sincère et Hinata posa sa main sur celle du blond d'un geste tendre avant de se rendre compte de son geste. Elle voulu retirer sa main, mais quand elle sentit la main de Naruto se tournait et entrelaçait ses doigts avec les siens, elle rougit fortement et laissa sa main ou elle était. Hiashi ne dit rien, observant simplement et remercia le ciel du geste que venait d'avoir sa fille aînée les ayant peut-être tous sauvez. Sur l'entre fait les ramène arrivèrent et Naruto lâcha la main d'Hinata pour qu'ils puissent manger. Hiashi et Naruto se mirent à discuter sport et surtout art martiaux durant le repas, tandis que les deux sœurs discuter de ce qui se passait à l'école ces derniers jour. Quand les Hyuga virent le deuxième ramen arriver pour Naruto, ils furent légèrement surpris. Quand le troisième puis le quatrième arriva, ils se demandèrent où il mettait tout ça. Ils payèrent et Naruto et les Hyuga sortirent dehors ou plusieurs hommes les encadrèrent jusqu'à la voiture du chef de clan. Une limousine blanche avec le symbole des Hyuga sur les portières de la voiture. Hiashi fit entrer ces filles dans la voiture et se tourna vers le blond en demandant.

-Veut tu que nous te raccompagnons chez toi ?

-Non merci, j'ai ma moto, merci de votre proposition.

Hiashi jaugea une dernière fois le blond et remarqua qu'il semblait détendu, mais que sa tension était extrêmes quand ces yeux se braquèrent sur une jeune recrue derrière lui qui toucher trop souvent son pistolet au gout du blond. Il sursauta et le chef de clan le fusilla du regard en plus et il se confondit en excuse.

-Bien dans se cas bonsoir jeune homme, n'hésite pas à nous rendre visite au manoir des Hyuga.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, soyez en sur.

Hiashi frissonna et les gardes se tendirent en entendant la menace dans la voix du blond, mais se calmèrent envoyant leur chef de clan serez la main du blond avant de monter dans la voiture et de partir. Naruto ignora les gardes qui le dévisageaient et il monta sur sa moto tandis qu'un garde posait une main sur le casque du blond, ne le laissant pas l'enfiler. Ils se regardèrent et le yakuza l'averti.

-Fait gaffe à toi, la prochaine fois on ne te pardonnera pas tes écarts de condui…Aaaah !

Naruto venait de brisé le poignet du yakuza et il lui dit avec ces yeux devenu rouge sang.

-Ne me cherche pas imbécile, tu devrais prendre exemple sur ton chef de clan, lui il sait encore quant il à une chance de gagner et quand il fait mieux de faire profil bas. Donc maintenant poussez vous ou je vous roule dessus, et votre chef ne dira rien au petit ami de sa fille.

Il enfila son casque, et appuya son pousse contre le socle en faisant démarrer vocalement la moto. Puis enfila ces gants et partit en laissant les yakuza sous le choc de la révélation du blond qui ne régirent même pas quand il partit. Naruto pensa que sa soirée avait était bonne et qu'il avait découvert des choses intéressante se soir.


	5. Visite

_**Yakuza**_

**Chapitre 5 : Visite.**

Sasuke se réveilla comme d'habitude à l'heure, avec une tension pas loin du zéro pointé. La chambre du brun était une pièce remplit de poster de la police de Konoha et de photo familiale avec le clan. Un lit à baldaquin se trouvait contre le mur droit de la chambre, et en face se trouver une armoire pour la garde robe de l'Uchiwa qui était bien remplie de vêtements, tous similaire les un au autre, sauf les couleurs et sur tous, on voyait l'éventail des Uchiwa. Le reste de la chambre était un centre de tire pour pistolet à bille.

Sasuke se dirigea vers son armoire, prit ces vêtement de la journée et comme aujourd'hui c'était mercredi, les vêtements normaux était autorisé. Il prit un T-shirt noir et opta pour un jean clair légèrement délavé. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain se trouvant plus loin dans le couloir de la maison. Il entra, prit sa douche rapidement se qui le réveilla complètement. Il s'habilla et se coiffa, tandis que sa mère l'appeler pour son petit déjeuner. Il se dépêcha de descendre pour entrer dans la cuisine ou son père manger silencieusement et ou sa mère finissait d'installer les omelettes dans les assiettes. Sasuke s'assit à table avec sa mère et son père et commença à prendre son petit déjeuner. Il manger tous en silence, mais le fils Uchiwa se rappela d'une chose.

-Papa, Maman, se soir j'ai invité un amie de l'université pour venir à la maison pour qu'on s'entraîne ensemble, sa ne gêne pas si j'utilise le dojo ?

Son père le regarda avec un air offusquer. Il voulait souiller le dojo de la présence d'une personne ne faisant pas partie des Uchiwa ? Il devait avoir mal entendu son fils ne ferai jamais ça, il est clair et net que la réponse était négative.

-C'est totalement…

-D'accord !

-Exactement, comme la dit ta mère….de quoi ?

Fugaku Uchiwa n'en revenait pas. Mikoto, sa propre femme le trahissait comme ça ? Ce n'était pas possible, il devait y avoir une erreur. Elle lui fit la moue et les yeux tendre et le grand chef de la police des Uchiwa, de toute sa fierté et son honneur…accepta comme toute homme devant cette situation…dommage tu auras une autre chance Fugaku t'inquiète pas.

-D'accord, mais que pour cette ami, ne t'avise pas de me ramener tout les yakuza de la ville à la maison.

-Mais voyons chéri, il ramène un ami à la maison pour la première fois et voilà comment tu réagis ?

-…Je dois aller travailler bonne journée.

Sans rien dire d'autre et en embrassant rapidement sa femme il s'enfui avec tout le courage du grand chef de la police qu'il avait. Sa femme soupira en souriant avant de sauter sur son fils en lui prenant les mains demandant.

-Sinon c'est quel genre de garçon ton ami ? Ou serait ce en faite ta petite amie que tu ne voulais pas annoncer comme ça à ton père ? Ou…

-Mais non maman, c'est un homme tout autant que moi, il est blond, aime bien rire et faire des farces. Il vit seul, et son père c'est Jiraya, l'un des trois de la légende t'imagine ça ?

-D'accord, tu m'a l'air bien enthousiaste envers se jeune homme dit moi, qu'à il fait de si spéciale pour te rendre aussi intéressé ? Toi qui d'habitude es plus comme ton père.

Sasuke sourit chaleureusement à sa mère. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à Naruto, mais sa mère avait raison. Il était vraiment heureux de c'être son premier véritable ami.

-Rien de spéciale, il me traite juste normalement et on discute ensemble en plaisantant.

Il regarda l'heure et se leva d'un coup avant de prendre son cartable et de faire la bise à sa mère pour partir à l'école avant d'être en retard.

Du coté de chez les Hyuga, des que les enfants furent tous partit, Hiashi se renseigna sur Naruto. Il avait découvert qu'il n'était pas le fils biologique de Jiraya, mais son fils adoptif. Ils habitaient le Mont Myouboku et il y à passait son enfance. Rien que le nom de se mont est connu dans le monde et l'entré y est très sélective, pourtant il à grandit là-bas et y à même appris les arts martiaux. Sinon à part de nombreuse farce, rien de grave et pas de dossier à la police. Du coté professionnel, il était connu, et tuait toute personne du tant qu'on paye et qu'elle face partit du milieu. Tout ceux qui on essayait de se joué de lui sont mort aujourd'hui et il n'a jamais échoué aucune mission. Avec ce qu'il avait vu hier, il voulait bien le croire.

Hiashi se massa les tempes en tentant de savoir si le blond était ou non amoureux de sa fille. Si oui, alors il devait changer ces plans, si non, il devait faire attention à lui qu'il ne l'ait jamais sur le dos. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, ça c'était valable dans tous les cas, car l'avoir pour ennemis ne serait bénéfique pour personne, surtout qu'au vu de son taux de réussite, aucune chance d'y réchappé. Le chef Hyuga soupira avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre de son bureau. En une nuit, tout le clan était au courant que l'héritière avait un petit ami approuvé par le chef de clan. Cela déplaisez à beaucoup de monde, surtout au prétendant visant le trône de chef de clan à travers Hinata. Hiashi sentit la colère montait en lui et frappa du poing contre le bureau avant de se lever en criant.

-Qu'on sorte ma voiture rapidement je vais à l'université de Konoha, que tout les hommes restes au manoir, j'y vais seule !

Les personnes qui courait en entendant leur chef criait, déglutir en le voyant avec une colère non contenu dans le regard. Enfin, le chef de clan réagissez et voyait que le nouveau prétendant de l'héritière n'avait aucun droit sur elle, vu qu'il ne fait pas partit du clan, qu'il aille se chercher un trophée ailleurs, celui là serait pour eux. Ils coururent tous préparé la voiture et se réunir à l'entré pour saluez leur chef qui partait régler son compte à se maudit blond. Ils auraient voulut voir ça, mais tans pis, il se contenterait de se débarrassait du cadavre plus tard dans les cuves d'acides. Hiashi monta dans une Mercedes noir et accéléra d'un coup sec devant les visages ravi de ces hommes. Décidément, se clan devenait de plus en plus pitoyable.

Naruto avait vu Hinata du matin et elle avait fui le plus loin possible de lui en devenant rouge. Il savait qu'elle ne serait pas contente, mais de la à être en colère à se point, il ne s'en doutait pas. Ce n'était pourtant qu'un petit mensonge, il n'y avait pas à en faire tout un plat non plus. Naruto soupira, décidément les femmes n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Il ne les comprenait pas, elle était trop changeante et pouvait revêtir des masques si bien fait, qu'on pourrait croire qu'elle-même pense que c'est vraiment elle. Il écoutait le cours de Kakashi lisait en même temps un livre de Jiraya, se qui était un exploit quand il leur enseigner mine de rien des cours de philosophie et d'un niveau pointue, mais arriver à suivre son cours alors que eux était entrain de patauger gentiment et à lire son livre en même temps, en gratifiant la classe de quelque petit rire et des rougeurs de temps en temps. Quand on posait une question, il répondait sans aucune pause ou hésitation, et sans arrêter de lire, Naruto se mettant à avoir une admiration sincère pour le professeur Hatake. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur le directeur et…Hiashi Hyuga en personne ? Et bien qu'il essaye de le dissimuler, on voyait qu'il était en colère. Kakashi plus rapide que l'éclair échangea son livre et le livre de philo en demandant.

-Monsieur le directeur que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien de grave Kakashi, continu ton court normalement, je te prends simplement Hinata Hyuga et Naruto Uzumaki.

Kakashi acquiesça en silence et les deux concerné se levèrent. Naruto avait un regard indéchiffrable et Sasuke interrogea Naruto du regard, qui haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir Hiashi ? Surement, pour l'histoire du petit ami, mais pourquoi maintenant ? Avait-il tout découvert ? Impossible, il serait au courant sinon. Du côté d'Hinata, elle angoissée, ne sachant pas pourquoi ils étaient appelés, ni le pourquoi de la colère de son père. Elle déglutit et s'avança comme si elle allait vers la potence. Une fois en dehors de la classe, le directeur s'adressa à Hiashi.

-Vous avez la matinée, pas plus, ils doivent être de retour pour les cours de l'après-midi, je suis bien claire ?

-Oui Monsieur, ne vous en faire pas.

-Bien, dans se cas je retourne dans mon bureau.

Les trois s'inclinèrent légèrement au départ du directeur et Hiashi regarda Naruto, puis Hinata.

-Venait avec moi, ma voiture est dans le parking de l'école, nous parlerons en roulant, loin des oreilles indiscrète.

En effet, Kakashi laissait trainait son oreille au niveau de la porte en continuant son coure et sa lecture…un véritable monstre de réussir cela, pensa Naruto dont faire plusieurs chose à la fois ne réussissait jamais, surtout quand c'était des domaines comme la philo. Les deux jeune suivirent le chef de clan dans l'école jusqu'à sa voiture. Ils montèrent à l'arrière et Hiashi prit le volant. Il démarra et s'élança rapidement sur la route avant de demander.

-J'ai des questions à vous posez à tous les deux, et je vous demanderez de dire la vérité s'il vous plait. Puis-je avoir vos paroles ?

Naruto regarda Hiashi, mais ne sentit rien de mauvais en lui, son instinct lui disait même qu'il était sincère et le blond soupira avant de jurer.

-Vous avez ma parole que je ne mentirai pas.

-M…M….Moi aussi, p…père.

Hinata était blanche comme un linge et sans réfléchir Naruto lui prit la main pour la rassurer. L'effet ne fut pas exactement le bon, mais elle reprit des couleurs…enfin surtout une couleur, le rouge vif. Hiashi se détendit légèrement avant de demander.

-Bien, quand vous dite sortir ensemble, est ce vrai ou non ?

-Euh… c'est à…c'est…

-Non.

Hinata vit son teint rouge disparaitre légèrement. Il avait raison, mais elle préfèrerait le contraire. Il lui avait fallu un jour pour ravir son cœur, c'était surement se qu'on appelle le coup de foudre, mais à sens unique sa fait toujours mal.

-D'accord, et pense tu accomplir la mission que je t'ai confié ?

Hinata ne compris pas et Naruto fixa le chef de clan quelque seconde avant de répondre. Chercher il à le tester ? Que voulait savoir en demandant ça ? Bon, de toute façon il avait promis de dire la vérité.

-Non, je me charge seulement des gens du milieu, pas de ceux qui sont à tous point de vue normaux.

-D'accord.

Hiashi soupira, le voila légèrement coincer, mais bon il avait encore d'autre solution.

- Comptez-vous sortir ensemble ou non ?

Hinata rougit de plus belle et Naruto soupira en la voyant. Elle était encore en colère sa se voyait, mais elle ne retiré pas sa main de la sienne pour autant. Il ne comprenait décidément pas les femmes. Il allait répondre et se dire se qu'il en pensait lui, mais Hinata ut rapide comme le vent et dit toute sa phrase sans respirer.

-OuijeveutsortiravecNaruto,.

Naruto ne compris rien et Hiashi ne dit rien, semblant avoir visiblement compris. Le blond attendit donc qu'on lui explique, mais vu que la réponse tarder, il répondit pour lui.

-Je veux bien, mais actuellement votre fille me déteste à cause du mensonge sur le petit copain donc…

Hiashi soupira sans retenu. Comment pouvait on être idiot à se point ? Sa fille était beaucoup de chose, mais pas en colère sa c'était sur.

-Tu es plus bête que je ne le pensais, Elle n'est pas en colère, elle est d'accord elle aussi pour sortir avec toi, mais se juge trop moche et indigne de toi.

Naruto n'en croyait pas ces oreilles, il avait bien entendu, il se tourna vers Hinata qui était encore plus rouge en se serrant contre son bras, incapable de parler. Hiashi se mit à s'inquiéter sérieusement pour les deux jeunes gens et il annonça.

-D'accord, donc continuez de dire que vous sortez déjà ensemble et toi jeune homme, nous devons parler ensemble seul à seul.

Hinata et Naruto ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il se passait, mais une chose était sur, dans la tête du blond, c'est que cette histoire d'assassinat semblait allez plus loin qu'il ne le penser. Mais il allait avoir l'occasion de poser des questions à Hiashi sur cette affaire justement, car il ne mentait pas en disant qu'il voulait sortir avec la brune, mais il n'était pas amoureux d'elle pour l'instant, simplement il ressentait une attirance qu'il ne s'expliquait pas pour elle. L'auteur lui dirait bien de bien regarder ces sentiments pour se fixer, mais le blond et les diverses fonctions sentimentale, sa faisait deux.

Hiashi les déposa devant l'université et Hinata descendit en lâchant la main de Naruto à contre cœur. La porte se referma sur le blond qui lui fit un signe de main en s'éloignant avec le père de la brune pour rentrer au manoir et avoir une discussion au sujet de son contrat et surement d'autre projet du chef de clan, qu'il voudrait réaliser grâce à son aide. Naruto soupira et se prépara mentalement, tandis qu'Hinata retournait en cours avec plein de question en tête.


	6. Changement

_**Yakuza.**_

**Chapitre 6 : Changement.**

Naruto était seul à l'arrière et le silence se faisait lourd et pesant. Le blond ne savait pas de quoi parler avec le glaçon qu'était Hiashi. S'il savait pourquoi Hiashi voulait lui parler, il pourrait encore engager facilement une discussion, mais la il était en terrain miné. Surtout qu'il venait de dire à son client qu'il ne remplirait pas le contrat qu'il avait accepté. Cependant, maintenant qu'Hinata était partit, il pouvait enfin demander une chose qui lui revint à l'esprit.

-Hiashi-san, pourquoi avez-vous envoyez un autres assassin que moi ? N'aviez vous pas confiance en moi en m'envoyant votre demande ?

Il avait visiblement eu raison, mais cela l'intriguer car il avait pourtant la réputation d'être le meilleur dans son domaine. Hiashi se crispa, et se gara sur le coté de la route en allumant les warning avant de se tourner pour regardez Naruto dans les yeux et lui demandé.

-Il y avait un autre assassin ?

Naruto scruta Hiashi, il semblait réellement surpris. Les yeux du blond devinrent rouge sang et il répondit.

-Vous n'avez engagé personne d'autre ? Pourtant un assassin «était présent pour tuez votre fille. Et je tiens de source sur que c'est un membre des Hyuga qui à organisé cette assassinat.

Le visage d'Hiashi devint soucieux un instant avant de redevenir froid, mais cette simple seconde avait largement suffit au blond pour comprendre une chose. Le chef des Hyuga qui voulait faire tuez sa fille semblez retissant à la voir mourir.

-Dites, vous m'avez engagé pour tuez votre fille dans qu'elle but ?

Hiashi resta de marbre devant la question, seul ces yeux trahir une angoisse.

-Elle gêne de par sa faiblesse le clan. Les Hyuga dirigent le centre de Konoha qui est le plus grand quartier et étendons notre influence sur toute la ville. Si nous mettons une personne aussi faible à la tête du clan, elle sera une gêne et détruira se que nous avons eu tant de mal a construire avec le temps, de part son incompétence.

Naruto voyait qu'Hiashi était sincère sur les raisons, même si cela ne collait pas vraiment avec ce qu'il savait d''Hinata.

-Donc, si votre fille devenait forte, il n'y aurait plus de problème ? Qu'elle que soit la source de sa force ?

Hiashi ne compris pas, mais avoua.

-Oui…si elle pouvait représenter une force nouvelle pour le clan, nous ne serions plus dans l'obligation de l'éliminer, mais le conseil envoie déjà des assassins donc elle n'aura jamais assez de temps pour…

Hiashi se tut, comprenant ou voulait en venir le blond. Si on venait à apprendre qu'Hinata était la femme de l'assassin le plus connu du milieu, alors plus personne ne pourrait rien dire. On ne pourrait réfuter qu'elle apporterait un force conséquente avec elle, servant de marionnette du clan et avec une arme de dissuasion et offensive de choix comme mari. Cependant pourquoi le blond ferait-il cela ? Qu'avait-il à y gagner ?

-Je présume que ça ne sera pas gratuit si je demande ton aide non ?

-Vous présumez bien, je veux votre fille en échange de mon aide. Quand je dis que je la veux, je ne parle pas de simplement la faire devenir ma marionnette, elle viendra vivre chez moi, et je serais le seule juge de se que je ferai d'elle. Actuellement je suis son petit ami, personne ne trouvera cela louche.

Hiashi n'en revenait pas, il lui demander de vendre sa fille ? Il n'avait donc comme choix que de vendre ou de faire tuez sa fille ? Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait compris que le monde des yakuza n'était pas rose, mais la il en était vraiment dégouté. Cependant, il préférer encore donner sa fille à un homme qu'elle appréciait, plutôt que de la faire tuer.

-D'accord, je présume que je dois préparer ces affaires pour se soir ?

-Non, elle le fera elle-même, son départ doit être pris pour une décision prise d'elle seule, elle partira seule de chez vous et se rendra directement chez moi. Je ne veux pas voir d'escorte, de voiture ou quoi que se soit du genre, elle devra marcher jusque chez moi.

Hiashi écarquilla les yeux. Naruto était il sérieux ? Si elle faisait ça, elle était sur de se faire agresser par un assassin, ou enlever par un clan rival. C'était trop risqué, il ne pouvait accepter.

-Si elle sort seule elle…

-Occupez vous de vos affaires, je m'occupe des miennes, je n'y gagnerai rien à la tuer, donc ne vous inquiétez pas, faite se que je vous demande. D'accord ?

Hiashi regardez le blond dans les yeux. Ces yeux rouge sang de renard qui lui valait son surnom lui donné froid dans le dos, mais il semblait sérieux. Il soupira et acquiesça positivement en demandant.

- Par contre, laisse-la revenir de temps en temps chez elle. Elle reste ma fille, tu peu penser se que tu veux de moi, mais j'aime mes filles, même si on ne me laisse pas le choix. Je ne te demanderai qu'une chose, je te donnerai se que tu voudras en plus, mais s'il te plait, traite la bien et rend la heureuse. Je…

Naruto sortit de la voiture pendant que Hiashi parler le coupant et disant avant de fermez la portière.

-Je vous tiens au courant, occupez-vous simplement de faire se que je vous ais demandé.

Naruto ferma la portière et repartit laissant Hiashi seul et angoissé ne sachant pas dans quoi il avait lancé sa fille. Il espérait seulement qu'elle serait heureuse avec l'assassin. Il enleva les warning et se remit en route, devant préparez le départ de sa fille pour que personne ne la remarque. Le blond lui, passa des coups de téléphone, préparant l'arrivé de la brune dans sa vie. Il allait aussi devoir lui parler sérieusement. Il rentra ainsi à l'Université préparant le terrain et sentant son sang bouillonné en lui, une voix se faisant entendre dans sa tête.

«_** -Fait attention à toi gamin, tu t'engage dans une guerre qui s'annonce de longue durée. **_»

« -Tu va me faire croire que c'est sa qui va te déplaire ? »

« _**-Non c'est parfait pour moi, mais tu va devoir faire attention à cette femme en même temps.**_ »

Naruto eu un sourire énigmatique, ignorant la dernière remarque de la voie qui se rendormie en lui, tandis que ces yeux redevenait bleu.

Quand Hinata était arrivé en classe, elle était seule et Sasuke s'inquiéta pour son ami blond, qui semblait rester absent. Il aurait voulu poser la question à la brune, mais en cour de biologie, c'était un peu comme un suicide. Il resta donc insensible et ne laissa rien paraitre de son inquiétude. Quand la pause de midi allez sonner le blond entra en s'excusant et esquiva avec agilité les quatre scalpels lancé par Anko. Le seul problème c'est qu'il y avait cinq scalpels à l'origine. Et que Naruto l'avait planté en plein cœur. Il se mit à crié le sang giclant de partout. La professeur eu un sourire sadique et toute la classe devint pâle en voyant Naruto hurlait de douleur et s'écroulé au sol dans son sang. Un grand silence s'installa dans la classe, regardant le cadavre fraichement tuer. Puis soudain, une personne rompit le silence et fit sursauter toute la classe en criant.

-Cerveaux !

Même Anko sursauta en voyant le « cadavre » revenir à la vie en criant. Puis le blond éclata de rire en voyant les têtes de la classe.

-Ah ah, vous devriez voir vos tête, elles sont tordante, je vous jure c'est…

Il ne put finir qu'une chaussure vint lui percuter le visage dans un grand claque. Sakura avait une veine sur le front et une aura meurtrière incontrôlable. Ses voisins proches s'écartèrent d'elle à l'exception de Sasuke, qui se fichait de voir la rose avec le visage déformé par la colère. Il la trouvait même belle…foutu glaçon avec des gouts bizarre. Elle afficha un sourire sadique à faire rougir de honte Anko en annonçant d'une voix glaciale qui fit rougir Sasuke…oui faut pas chercher à comprendre, c'est un malade.

-Vu que tu fais si bien le mort, je vais m'arranger pour que tu le reste !

Elle se leva et la main de Sasuke lui saisit le poignet, il avait reprit son air glaciale et indifférent habituel, en laissant un sourire qui ferait passé la banquise pour une île tropical. Se qui eu pour effet de faire rougir la rose…oui un mec bizarre attire une fille bizarre…bizarre tout ça.

-Laisse le tranquille, il n'a fait que nous faire une simple farce qui à bien réussi, vu qu'on y à tous cru. Moi j'ai bien aimé cette farce.

Avec ces paroles, toutes les filles trouvèrent la blague très amusante en dehors de Tenten. Shikamaru aussi trouva cela amusant avec Kiba. Shino…lui on ne sait pas se qu'il à fait…tiens, mais au faite, c'est qui Shino ? Choji éclata de rire en continuant de mangeait des chips, après savoir si il riait de la blague du blond ou de la scène au fond de la classe, cela reste un mystère. Neji resta dans la neutralité la plus absolu, sauf la petite veine sur sa tempe que l'ont voyait aussi bien que le nez au milieu de la figure. Lee avait des flammes dans les yeux et noté frénétiquement quelque chose dans son carnet et personne ne voulait savoir se qu'il notait. Gaara eu un sourire, mais ne s'exprima pas plus. Hinata quand à elle resta silencieuse dans le fond de la classe, ayant eu la peur de sa vie avec tout se sang, les cris du blond résonnant encore dans sa tête. Naruto se grattait l'arrière de la tête avec sa chemise devenu rouge. Anko arma plusieurs scalpels de plus, quand elle sentit des mains lui toucher les fesses. Elle se retourna et lança les scalpels sur le pervers, qui les esquiva dans un tourbillon de cheveux blanc. Il regarda Naruto avec un grand sourire tandis qu'Anko n'en revenait pas de se faire esquiver si facilement par un vieillard. Naruto regarda l'homme ayant la soixantaine, avec de long cheveux blanc hirsute attaché au niveau de la nuque et tombant jusqu'au niveau des genoux. Il était habillé d'un smoking avec la chemise ouverte. Il avait une verrue sur le nez et des lignes descendante partant des yeux et allé jusqu'à son menton.

-Joli blague Naruto, par contre tu ne retourne pas en classe.

Naruto tenta de regarder le plus sérieusement possible le vieil homme et tout se qu'il réussi à faire fut une mine entre le dégout et l'ennuie devant le visage du vieillard avec son nez saignant.

-Pourquoi, Ero-senin ?

Tout le monde entendit le surnom et pouffèrent légèrement et le vieillard réagie en haussant le ton, avec une veine sur la tempe.

-Montre plus de respect pour ton père sale gamin, tu viens avec moi, le directeur à donné son accord.

-Pff tu parle d'un directeur qui laisse ces élèves séchez les cours comme ça.

Jiraya frappa le crâne de Naruto du poing et le prit par le col pour le trainer de force hors de la classe devant le regard de tout le monde. La classe resta muette un moment avant que la sonnerie de fin des cours ne résonne pour prévenir les élèves qu'il était l'heure d'aller manger.

Le repas se déroula normalement, chacun mangeant tranquillement à la cafétéria ou ailleurs, les discussions portait sur la farce du blond ayant déjà fait le tour de l'école. Que se soit de la maternelle à l'université, tout le monde était au courant de la farce au jus de tomate et de la crise du professeur de biologie. Certain rire, d'autre furent effrayé, mais la majorité était curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur le blond. Neji quand à lui posa des questions à Hinata, mais celle-ci resta muette et rouge de honte. Cela travaillait le brun que le grand chef Hyuga se déplace pour voir les deux jeune gens et qu'ils reviennent normalement comme ça et en aussi bonne forme que le surtout. Hiashi n'était pas connu pour être un tendre, que se soit dans le milieu ou en dehors, pourtant Naruto était revenu d'un entretien avec lui et était encore capable de faire des farces de mauvais gout. Il était au courant que le blond n'était pas normal au dire des hommes de main et de la rumeur comme quoi il était le petit ami de l'héritière, mais c'était impossible. Il connaissait bien sa cousine et elle était peut-être faible, mais il n'y avait pas plus méfiant qu'elle. Elle ne tomberait pas amoureuse du premier blond aux yeux bleus sans cervelle qui passe. Cependant la réaction de sa cousine n'encourager pas ces dire dans se sens la.

Du coté de Sasuke il ne savait plus quoi penser. Naruto avait des contacts avec le chef des Hyuga ? La famille Yakuza la plus puissante de la ville ? Non ce n'était pas possible. Pourtant il avait parlé avec le grand chef de cette famille et en était revenu en plaisantant. Il devait lui posait la question du soir, mais pour l'instant, il devait surtout garder son calme en mangeant avec Sakura en tête à tête sur le toit pour la remercier de ne pas avoir tué le blond sur place. Il devait se montrait froid et distant, pour ne pas casser l'image qui plaisait à la rose, tout en voulant lui avouer qu'il l'aimait. Se qui était des plus difficiles quand elle vous donner à mangé et que vous devez lutter contre les rougeurs qui remonte à votre visage. Il accepta cependant sans broncher en ouvrant la bouche à chaque fois que la jeune femme apporter une nouvelle bouché. Elle ne se contrôlait plus et rougissait dans une parfaite imitation d'Hinata quelque heure plus tôt. Ils mangèrent ainsi sans parler, se qui était fort étonnant de la par de Sakura, plus connu pour faire l'inverse et parler tout le temps. Quand la sonnerie de reprise des cours sonna, ils repartirent en cours toujours sans un mot.

Du soir, Sasuke observa les Hyuga et Tenten partir comme d'habitude, avant de prendre ces affaires pour partir à son tour. Il se demanda comment expliquer à ces parents que son ami ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui car il avait eu des empêchements. Sa mère comprendrait, mais son père lui risquait de prendre Naruto en grippe. Le brun soupira et sortant dans la cour de l'université et apercevoir une tête blonde attendant devant la grille avec un blouson en cuir noir et deux casque de moto. Il sourit en apercevant Sasuke et lui fit de grand geste avec les casques. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui et le brun se frappa la tête de la paume de la main. Il couru vers Naruto et le frappa dans le ventre, coupant ainsi le souffle du jeune homme.

-Non mais tu à vraiment honte de rien ma parole.

-C'est quoi la honte ?

Il avait dit cela avec un visage surpris, feignant parfaitement l'ignorance avant d'éclater de rire et de se massé le ventre, le coup n'étant pas encore passé. Il sourit à son ami et lui passa lança le casque sans prévenir qu'il attrapa par reflex.

-Tu m'indique le chemin ? Sa ira plus vite en moto non ?

Naruto lui fit un grand sourire que seul lui pouvait sortir. Sasuke le regarda quelque seconde avant de soupire tout en souriant. Par définir il n'aurait pas à s'excuser auprès de son père, donc il n'allait pas se plaindre et en profiter pour questionner le blond sur ces absences de la journée. Il enfila le casque et suivie Naruto jusqu'à la moto noir avec un renard dessiné dessus. Naruto enfila son casque et il monta sur sa moto, suivi par le brun qui passa ces bras autour de la taille du blond. Il démarra et fit hurler le moteur avant de lâchez le frein et de partir à toute vitesse sur la route.

Il suivie les instructions de Sasuke qui l'emmena devant un manoir aussi grand que celui des Hyuga. Naruto eu une goutte de sueur sur le front en pensant qu'il n'était entouré que de personne riche et qu'il devait être le seul qui n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent. Il ravala sont amertume sur sa pauvreté quand les immenses grilles noir du portail s'ouvrir pour les laisser passé. Naruto déglutit avant de rentrer la moto et de la garer à coté de voiture de luxe. Il posa son casque sur la moto et Sasuke fit de même avant de lui montrer l'entrée de la maison. Une grande porte en bois avec des gravures du clan Uchiwa, de leur pupille et de leur symbole. Sasuke entra et une femme brune ayant la quarantaine sauta au coup du brun en demandant.

-Alors mon chéri il est où ton ami ?

Sasuke vira au rouge vif et pointa Naruto du doigt qui était entrain de mourir de rire dans l'entrée de la maison. Une veine apparue sur la tempe de l'Uchiwa toujours rouge vif qui frappa la tête de son ami en faisant les présentations.

-Naruto, ma mère, Maman, l'imbécile.

-Enchantée Naruto.

-Enchanté mada...QUI TU TRAITE D'IMBECILE ?

Naruto s'emporta d'un coup avec Sasuke qui lui fit un sourire, sous le regard de sa mère qui les regardait tout les deux avec un sourire tendre au visage. Elle qui pensant que son fils était comme son père, il semblait qu'il soit quand même assez ouvert finalement.

-Un imbécile est un imbécile, je ne vois pas se qui te choque la dedans.

-Non, mais tu a vu comment tu me présente à ta mère ? Et tu crois qu'elle va penser quoi maintenant ? Espèce de masochiste, tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu sourire quand Sakura avait…

Il ne put finir sa phrase que le brun lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre pour le faire taire, mais trop tard, sa mère avait déjà des étoiles dans les yeux et demanda.

-Qui est Sakura ? Ta petite amie ? Quand est ce que tu l'amène à la maison ?

Sasuke rougit de plus belle ne sachant plus ou se mettre et Naruto commença à récité avec une main sur le cœur, semblant insensible au coup de brun.

-Sakura Haruno, assise devant Sasuke, amoureuse folle de lui, mais lui ose pas se déclarer et la repousse à chaque fois. Voudrais sortir avec elle, mais c'est un paradoxe humain qui fait le contraire de se qu'il veut.

Elle regarda son fils avec un regard indéchiffrable semblant chercher quelque chose dans sa mémoire, et finit par annoncer sans prévenir.

-On dirait ton père à ton âge.

La phrase laissa un grand blanc, durant lequel le père de Sasuke fit son entré. Tout le monde le regarda avec un air songeur et Naruto eu du mal à ne pas éclater de rire, tandis que Sasuke avait les yeux qui brillait.

-Bonjour, voilà donc ton ami Sasuke ?

-Oui père, il s'appelle Naruto Uzumaki nous somme dans la même classe.

-Enchanté monsieur.

Le chef des Uchiwa examina Naruto de la tête au pied et quand il jugea le jeune homme acceptable il lui répondit sur un ton glacial rappelant un autre Uchiwa.

-Bienvenue, tache de ne pas faire trop de bruit, jeune homme et de ne pas freiner mon fils.

Sur ces mots il retourna à son bureau, laissant un nouveau blanc dans la conversation. La mère de Sasuke s'excusa alors pour son mari.

- Excuse-le, il n'est pas très sociable, mais il s'inquiète juste pour son fils.

Naruto sourit en faisant comprendre que se n'était rien, qu'il s'en doutait un peu en voyant le fils, se qui fit légèrement rire la mère et piqué un fard au fils. Ils prirent ensuite congé pour se rendre au dojo ou ils se changèrent pour se mettre en kimono blanc. Le dojo était entièrement en bois et les murs blancs étaient remplis de symbole que ni Naruto, ni Sasuke ne connaissait, mais il semblait que c'était en liaison avec le clan Uchiwa. Tout au fond de la salle se trouvait le nom du père de Sasuke sur une plaque en bois à l'emplacement du maitre assistant du dojo et toutes les plaques d'élèves à coté. Les deux garçons se saluèrent avant de se mettre en position de combat et que le brun commence à expliquer les rôles qu'ils avaient tout les deux dans l'école en détail. En même temps ils commencèrent un affrontement de combat à main nue ou le blond et le brun était à égalité. Naruto était légèrement surpris et Sasuke lui était complètement surpris, n'ayant jamais rencontré personne de son niveau jusqu'à présent.

Les coups de poing du blond était puissant et rapide, mes prévisible, permettant au brun de les esquiver ou de les déviés, tandis que les coups de Sasuke était rapide et fluide, mais manquait de force se qui permettait au blond de bloquer à chaque fois. Les coups de pieds commencèrent à surgir entre les enchainements de coups de poing, rendant les échanges de plus en plus complexes, les sauts en arrière, pirouette virent se joindre au reste. D'un simple match d'évaluation, c'était devenue un match de maitre. Ils couraient partout, enchainant les coups et les parades, ainsi que des projections, mais aucun ne réussi à portait de coup sérieux à son adversaire, gardant l'égalité parfaite. Ils ne parlaient même plus, se concentrant, sans remarquer que le père du brun les observait en souriant. Il semblerait que sont fils se soit enfin trouver un adversaire d'entrainement de valeur et que ces deux la allez devenir encore plus fort à deux. Il s'avança à regret, ne voulant pas interrompre cette rencontre, mais sa femme avait demandé d'aller chercher Sasuke pour le repas et d'inviter Naruto à manger avec eux. Fugaku toussa pour signaler sa présence et les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent d'un coup vers lui en garde, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait du père de Sasuke.

-C'est l'heure du repas, Mikoto souhaite t'inviter à manger à la maison Naruto.

Naruto regarda l'heure et s'aperçu qu'il était dix-neuf heures passés. Il déclina alors l'offre, ne pouvant se permettre de rester plus longtemps.

-Merci monsieur, mais malheureusement j'ai un autre rendez-vous, j'ai promis de manger avec ma petite amie se soir.

Le père de Sasuke regarda le blond légèrement dessus de ne pas pouvoir discuter plus avec lui et savoir où il avait appris à se battre. Il soupira et répondit.

-Bien dans se cas je te souhaite une bonne soirée. Sasuke raccompagne ton amis et viens manger.

-Oui père.

Fugaku s'en alla laissant les deux jeunes hommes seuls et Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto en haussant un sourcil.

-Tu à une petite amie toi ?

-Oui et tu la connais bien, son père est venu nous enlever se matin.

Sasuke ne fut pratiquement pas surpris ou du moins il n'en laissa rien voir. Il fixa simplement le blond en allant au vestiaire avec lui pour se changer.

-Tu sors avec Hyuga ? Tu ne tiens pas à la vie dis donc et en plus tes gouts son bizarre.

-Mes gout son pas bizarre, j'aime bien Hinata, elle est jolie et elle est intelligente, sans oublier qu'elle est forte, que demander de plus ?

Naruto avait un sourire tendre au visage en disant cela, tandis que Sasuke ne cachait pas sa surprise. Comment pouvait il voir ne serait ce qu'une illusion de force dans cette fille faible et sans valeur ? Il soupira et préféra ne pas demander, se doutant légèrement de la réponse que pourrait lui donner le blond. Un fois changé, il raccompagna Naruto jusqu'à sa moto avant de le regarder partir en le saluant une dernière fois. Il rentra de nouveau chez lui ensuite, pour se faire questionner par son père sur le blond, sur ces origines, sur son écoles d'arts martiaux et encore plein d'autre question rendant Sasuke heureux en se disant que son ami était accepté par le terrible Fugaku Uchiwa, le chef de la police de la ville de Konoha.

Chez les Hyuga, une personne sortie du manoir principale, comme une ombre dans la nuit, sans que personne ne la remarque et sortit du domaine Hyuga sans difficulté. L'ombre semblait légèrement perturbé et inquiète en avançant dans le noir, suivi sans le savoir d'une paire d'yeux rouges sang, brillant dans la nuit.


	7. Nouvelle vie

_**Yakuza.**_

**Chapitre 7: Nouvelle vie.**

Quand Hinata rentra chez elle du soir et qu'elle vit Naruto au portail elle sentit ces rougeur revenir, imaginant qu'ils allaient rentrer ensemble du soir, mais elle déchanta vite quand il la salua simplement en lui souhaitant bonne chance. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il lui avait dit cela, mais cela n'avait pas plu du tout à Neji, qui avait ignoré complètement le blond en forçant Hinata laissant Naruto seul avec une expression qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas au visage. Il avait un sourire qui laissait penser qu'il en savait plus qu'eux. Ils rentrèrent en silence et Tenten parti chez elle quand leurs chemins se séparèrent. Elle tourna à droite, empruntant une route différente, tandis qu'Hinata et Neji rentrer au manoir des Hyuga. Le brun semblait tendu, ayant senti du danger, Hinata ne sachant pas ressentir le danger, mais savez observait les réactions des gens et savait que son cousin était sur ces gardes. Bien qu'il le soit toujours, cette fois elle-même sentait que le danger était proche en voyant son cousin aussi tendu.

Quand enfin ils arrivèrent au manoir et qu'elle pensa soufflait, elle fut accueillie par son père avec son expression froide et indifférente la plus parfaite. Elle était tellement parfaite, que cela paru bizarre à Hinata. Quand son père avait cette tête la, c'était qu'il se préparait à faire quelque chose de très désagréable et concernant le milieu, mais surtout que cette chose le mettait en danger, lui et le reste du clan. La brune ne savait pas dans quoi son père c'était encore embarquer, mais cela ne lui disait rien de bon. Neji s'inclina avec Hinata devant Hiashi qui fit comprendre d'un signe de tête que Neji pouvait partir et qu'Hinata devait le suivre. La jeune femme s'exécuta sans protester tout comme son cousin et elle suivi son père qui l'emmena dans son bureau. Il ferma la porte à clef et activa le dispositif pour insonoriser la salle parfaitement en appuyant sur le bouton qui était sous son bureau. Il perdit instantanément son visage parfait, pour prendre une mine ou se lisait de l'inquiétude et de la peur. En dehors d'Hinata personne ne connaissait se visage de son père et il le montrait que très rarement. Il planta son regard dans celui d'Hinata et lui annonça.

-Hinata, tu va devoir partir d'ici, je me suis arranger pour ta protection, il faut donc que tu prépares tes affaires et que tu te rendre à cette adresse. Une personne de confiance t'y attendra, fait se qu'elle te dira, et ne pose pas de question.

Hinata jaugea son père, avant de soupirer. Hiashi était complètement terrifié, mais ne mentait pas, elle le voyait. Cependant pour que son père se retrouve dans cet état, il y avait quelque chose d'extrêmement dangereux. Elle se leva sans poser de question se dirigea vers la sortit. Elle voulait poser plein de question, mais son père n'y répondrait pas et cela risquer de la mettre elle et sa famille en danger, elle devait donc partir en silence. Elle se dirigea dans sa chambre et fit sa valise, la remplissant de vêtement, de ces affaires personnelles, de quelques bijoux, sans oublier ces affaires de cours. Elle sortit de sa chambre avec sa grosse valise bleu marine, et s'étonna du vide et du silence régnant dans le manoir alors qu'en temps normal à cette heures la maison afflué des pas silencieux des hommes de main du clan. Elle repassa devant le bureau de son père et elle le croisa. Hinata s'apprêta à lui dire au revoir, mais avant qu'elle ne prononce un mot, il lui tendit un revolver.

-Il est chargé, cache le et fait attention à toi, tu es seule maintenant.

Sans autre mot il lui mit l'arme dans les mains et ferma sa porte au nez de sa fille. Elle sentit les larmes lui venir, mais se refusa de pleurer, elle ravala donc ces larmes et sortit de la maison. La jeune femme se dirigea discrètement en dehors de l'enceinte du manoir sans se faire repérer. Elle était inquiète et encore légèrement perturbé par la réaction de son père. Il ne lui disait rien en dehors de partir et qu'elle était seule maintenant ? Il se montrerait donc froid et distant jusqu'au bout avec elle ? Elle regarda l'adresse et voulu la jeter, mais n'en eu pas le courage. Elle aurait tellement voulu que Naruto soit la, il la comprendrait surement et lui ne l'abandonnerait pas. Il saurait exactement quoi faire dans sa situation, n'hésiterai pas. Hinata soupira, souhaitant de tout son cœur ressembler un peu plus au blond, être plus confiante en elle-même, ne jamais abandonner, prouver au autres qu'elle était la et qu'elle n'était pas qu'une pauvre marionnette dansant quand on lui demandait.

La brune entendit soudain un bruit derrière elle et se crispa. La nuit était déjà tomber depuis un moment et elle était seule dans les rues désertes de Konoha. Elle crispa sa main sur le révolver que lui avait donné son père. Hinata se retourna scrutant l'obscurité à la recherche de mouvement invisible. Elle avait peur, et recula doucement vers la lumière du lampadaire dans la rue, se sentant plus en sécurité dans la lumière. Quand elle arriva au milieu de la lumière du lampadaire, elle se stoppa et scruta l'obscurité, tout ces sens aux aguets. Elle sentit ces main devenir moite sur l'arme, la serrant si fort que ces doigts déjà pâle était encore plus blanchie. Un homme apparu soudainement au loin, portant une mallette et dévisageant Hinata au passage, sans s'arrêté devant cette jeune femme avec sa valise au milieu de la rue. Elle avait un air terrorisé et le dévisageait. Elle tenait quelque chose dans son dos et était sur ces gardes, mais il n'y fit pas attention et continua sa route. Du coté d'Hinata, elle détailla l'homme du regard, observant chacun de ces gestes. Il portait un costume noir avec sa veste boutonné et sa cravate impeccable d'homme d'affaire. L'homme avait aussi une mallette semblant lourde à en jugeait la tentions du poignet de l'homme et des veine palpitante de sa main. Pourtant il marché normalement, mais quelque chose la dérangeait chez cette homme. Quand il passa à coté d'elle, Hinata aperçu deux yeux rouges dans le noir et déglutit avant de voir un kunai se planter en plein dans le cœur de l'homme qui s'écroula dans un lourd bruit métallique. Hinata sortit la main de son dos et pointa l'arme sur les deux yeux rouges en voyant un éclair de lumière signalant qu'un katana était hors de son sabre. Des bruits de métal s'entrechoquant se firent entendre, dans le noir et des éclairs de lumière provoqués par les étincelles jaillissant des lames qui se heurtait. Hinata ne savait plus sur quoi tiré et appuya sur la détente en visant les yeux rouges. Mais rien ne se passa, elle appuya de nouveau et eu le même résultat, elle sentit la panique montait en elle. Puis soudain il n'y eu plus de bruit.

Un liquide rouge s'écoula doucement vers la lumière, effrayant encore plus Hinata, qui regardait partout chercher une issue, mais ne voyait rien, elle voyait juste les yeux rouges se multiplier et être plus d'une vingtaine. Puis tous disparurent à 'exceptions d'un paire qui resta là à la fixer. Elle le visa et appuya sur la gâchette, mais rien se passa de nouveau et la jeune femme sentit le désespoir la gagner. Une voix se fit entendre dans le noir, elle était grave et sec.

**-Si tu enlèves le cran de sureté ça ira mieux, Hinata.**

Hinata sursauta en entendant la voie, et déglutit quand elle entendit son nom. Une question lui brûlez les lèvres.

- Comment me connaissez-vous ? Vous venez m'enlever ou me tuer ?

Les yeux rouges éclatèrent de rire, un rire rauque où aucune émotion ne perçait.

**-Ah ah, je te connais car nous sommes dans la même classe, parce que ton père ta donner à moi. Il ta vendu à moi en payement d'un service. Enfin à l'origine il m'avait engagé pour te tuer, mais devant mon refus il a du changeait ces plans. Maintenant je suis le seul qui décidera de se que tu feras, tu à des questions ?**

Hinata n'en croyait pas ces oreilles et elle devina que les yeux l'observaient et afficha une façade neutre, pour ne pas montrer son désespoir. Son père voulait la tuer et maintenant il c'était débarrassait d'elle en la vendant ? Elle n'y croyait pas, on avait du le forçait où il n'avait vraiment pas eu le choix. De plus l'assassin devant elle était une personne de sa classe ? Un yakuza ? Non impossible si c'est une personne capable de faire plier les Hyuga, ce n'était pas un yakuza de Konoha vu que les Hyuga sont le clan le plus puissant de la ville, alors qui cela pouvait il être ? Hinata ne trouvait pas et vit les yeux s'approchait. Elle enleva le cran de sureté et se refusa à devenir l'objet d'un étranger, elle se colla le canon de son arme sous le menton et appuya sur la détente en fermant les yeux. Aucun bruit ne se fit entendre et elle vit le katana qui perçait le barillet du revolver sur le côté.

-Non, mais sa va pas la tête Hinata ? Tu voulais quoi là ?

Hinata sentit son cœur s'emballer et ces rougeurs monter. Naruto la tenait dans ces bras et avait son visage proche du siens, puis elle revint soudain à la réalité en disant.

-Attention Naruto il y à un assassin vite en…

Elle remarqua enfin le katana dans la main du blond qui perçait son revolver et le sang qui se trouvait sur le torse et les mains de Naruto. Il lui fit un sourire entre la tristesse et la neutralité en répondant.

-Oui, c'est moi cette assassin et tu serais gentil de ne pas le crier. J'aimerai rester inconnu des autorités.

Hinata repoussa le blond et recula en regardant le blond, puis le sang et enfin le cadavre de l'homme d'affaire. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire la liaison entre tous les évènements, et Naruto compris sans qu'elle ne dise rien.

- Cette homme ainsi que les autres, c'était tous des assassins de mon ancienne organisation. Avec cela ils doivent avoir compris que pour t'atteindre ils devront déjà se débarrassait de moi. Regarde ça.

Naruto fouilla les poches de l'homme d'affaire et sortit plusieurs kunai, des shuriken et des couteaux. Dans la mallette il y avait un pistolet chargé et près à servir avec deux chargeur plein en plus de celui dans le pistolet.

-Cet homme est un assassin, les autres en étaient aussi. Je suis peut-être un assassin, mais je ne tue que les personne qui font partit du milieu. Sa ne changera peut-être pas grand-chose à tes yeux, mais pour moi sa change tout.

Hinata regarda l'homme d'affaire, puis Naruto, et soupira en demandant l'air gênée.

-Je présume qu'il va falloir que je fasse ce que tu me demande à la règle non ?

-Non, tu es libres de faire se que tu veux, en dehors parler de mon travail aux autres et de toucher à mes armes, après tu fais se que tu veux.

Hinata le regarda droit dans les yeux et vu qu'il ne mentait pas, elle réfléchit et rougit légèrement, demandant.

-Tu es sur que je peu faire se que je veux ?

-Oui bien sur pourquoi ?

Naruto ne comprenait pas ou elle voulait en venir. N'avait il pas était assez claire ? En plus elle rougissait de nouveau, elle devait être de nouveau en colère. Il afficha une mine déterminé, ne revenant en aucun cas sur ces paroles.

-Bien sur que j'en suis sur, pourquoi ?

-Dans se cas je veux que nous devenions un vrai couples et que tu me promettes de ne jamais m'abandonner, ni me trahir.

Naruto eu un blanc et son cerveaux disjoncta. Avait-il bien entendu ? Se que venait de dire Hinata ressemblait en tout point à une déclaration proche de la demande en mariage. Il tenta de savoir si Hinata était sérieuse, mais bien que le visage de la brune soit rouge, elle avait une mine déterminée et on pouvait voir dans ces eux qu'elle était sérieuse.

-Tu dois être folle, tu sais que je suis un assassin ? Que je tue des gens ? Même si se sont tous des personnes du milieu ? Tu seras toujours en danger avec moi.

Hinata le regarda droit dans les yeux sans siller. Il était sérieux en disant cela ? A le voir elle pouvait affirmer sans hésitation que oui, mais de tout façon elle serait toujours en danger, elle était la fille de Hiashi Hyuga, le chef du clan yakuza Hyuga. Elle serait de toute façon marier avec un assassin, alors autant qu'elle le fasse avec celui qu'elle aimait et ce n'est pas le fait qu'il soit un assassin qui allait la dérangeait.

-Je t'aime et que tu sois un assassin où non ne me dérange pas, surtout que mon père est un assassin, ainsi que mon cousin et la plupart des personne de mon entourage. Je sais très bien voir quand les gens autour de moi sont douteux, mais toi tu es différent, je ne sais pas en quoi, mais tu n'es pas comme eux, donc je te le demande, je t'aime, garde moi auprès de toi à jamais et ne m'abandonne jamais, ne me trahi jamais. Je ne suis pas en position pour demander ça, mais s'il te plait...

Hinata ne put continuer soudainement prise de rougeur extrême et de mutisme, ayant usé de tout son courage pour parler normalement et dire se qu'elle avait à dire. Naruto la regarda rengaina son katana pour prendre la valise et partir dans l'ombre. Il se tourna vers Hinata et lui tendis la main, qui apparu dans la lumière du lampadaire. La brune qui sentit la tristesse l'envahir quand il lui tourna le dos pour partir en prenant sa valise, mais quand elle vit la main, elle sourit et saisit la main pour plonger dans l'ombres avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, sans regret se sachant accompagner et qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Quand elle arriva devant l'appartement de Naruto, elle sentit son cœur s'emballer. Elle allait maintenant vivre avec le blond de son cœur dans le même appartement comme un vrai couple. Enfin normalement il l'était maintenant, mais elle n'était pas totalement sur de se qu'il voulait lui dire en lui tendant la main. Qu'elle pouvait le suivre ? Qu'elle devait le suivre ? Qu'il l'aimait aussi ? Qu'il était d'accord pour devenir un couple avec elle ? Les possibilités étaient trop nombreuse, mais tout se qui comptait pour elle actuellement, c'était que Naruto et elle allait vivre ensemble dans le même appartement à partir de maintenant, ainsi qu'aller et revenir à l'université ensemble. Le blond ouvrit la porte et posa ces armes dans un trou dans le mur. Des jets d'eau et des brosses se mirent à nettoyer les armes de l'assassin et il les reprit ensuite tout propre en à peine dix secondes. Il ferma le compartiment dans le mur avant de se diriger vers la chambre en invitant Hinata à faire comme chez elle. Il rangea les katana dans des compartiments cachés sous le lit, préférant prévenir que guérir en cas d'attaque surprise la nuit. Il rejoignit Hinata dans la cuisine qui observait avec curiosité de quoi se nourrissait le blond et remarqua que tout se qu'il mangé, c'était des nouilles.

-Si tu cherche un moyen de m'empoisonner tu n'en trouveras pas, je ne mange que des ramens en boites.

Elle le regarda et vit qu'il était sérieux. Elle pensa qu'il était vraiment nul pour voir les sentiments des gens, elle tenta de parler, mais son mutisme était toujours la et elle opta pour une approche plus direct et posa une main sur sa joue. Le blond réagit directement et la saisie pour amener Hinata dans ces bras.

-Si tu me touche, je ne garantie pas de pouvoir me contrôler.

Hinata l'observa attentivement, cherchant à voir si il était sérieux ou non. Elle vit dans son regard qu'il avait envie d'elle, mais se contenait. La brune était contente d'attirer son attention, ne serait ce que physiquement, elle qui avait pour habitude d'être critiquer ou traiter comme un objet. Cependant, le blond la prévenait et ne lui sautait pas dessus, il ne cachait pas ces paroles et sentiments, préférant les assumer. Cependant, Hinata ne voulait pas que sa aille trop vite, elle ne se sentait pas près à affronter les conséquences et se recula en s'excusant auprès de Naruto. Il sourit en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave, puis il enchaina sans pause à lui montrer l'appartement ainsi que les différentes planques d'équipement dans l'appartement. Vint ensuite le moment de savoir ou elle allait dormir, Hinata se voyait déjà dormir dans le même lit que le blond et rougie, mais Naruto préféra faire autrement.

-Je te laisse utiliser la chambres à ta guise, demain nous iront faire les magasins pour t'achetez se qu'il te manque.

-Et tu…tu…tu dormira où…toi ?

-Je dormirais dans le canapé dans le salon, ma chambres est impénétrables, même les vitre son pare balle donc ils devront passer par le salon devant moi.

-Ou…oui m…mais…

-Pas de mais, va te coucher, demain on à cours et la soirée à était assez riches en évènements donc va te reposer, nous discuterons demain si tu a d'autre question.

Sur ces mots, Naruto l'envoya dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière elles. Hinata soupira, et partit prendre une douche avant d'aller se coucher, vaincu par la fatigue et s'endormant directement. Du coté du blond, le sommeil se refusait à lui, n'arrêtant pas de penser à la soirée et à Hinata qui lui disait qu'elle l'aime, Hinata serrait contre lui, sa main sur sa joue, leur bouche s'embrassant, se cherchant, leurs mains…le blond secoua la tête, chassant se genre de penser de sa tête et remerciant dieux de pas devoir dormir dans le même lit que la brune, il lui sauterait dessus sinon et devenant comme son pervers de père adoptif. Il soupira et passa ainsi la nuit à chercher le sommeil sans le trouver.

Au loin, dans des montagnes, un village de crapaud parlant était en pleine agitation. Le grand sage avait donné une prophétie et cette prophétie annoncer la fin du monde, des carnages, beaucoup de mort et un rayon de lumières qui guiderait tout le monde vers le renouveau. Cette lumière serait dans un garçon d'une vingtaine d'année, connaissant aussi bien les ténèbres que la lumières. Ils devaient chercher et trouver se garçon. Gamabunta le chef des crapauds parlant envoya donc tous les crapauds disponibles à la recherche de se garçon.


	8. Chasse

_**Yakuza**_

**Chapitre 8 : Chasse**

Hinata se réveilla se matin la et ne retrouva pas ou elle était. La chambre lui était inconnue, pourtant elle se sentait en sécurité et l'odeur qui régnait dans la pièce lui rappelé quelque chose sans qu'elle n'arrive à s'en souvenir. Elle eut un flash de de la veille et se rappela de Naruto couvert de sang, de son père qui l'avait mise dehors et vendu, du fait qu'elle vivait maintenant chez le blond. Hinata vira au rouge vif à cette pensé et eu des visons de sa nuit avec Naruto l'enlacent, puis l'embrassant tout en lui enlevant ces vêtements…avant d'être sortit de ces fantasme par le blond en personne. Il entra en furie dans la chambre en criant.

-Tout le monde debout c'est le matin ! Ramen pour le petit dej et si tu te lèves rapidement, tu auras droit à un tour en moto !

Hinata se leva directement du lit apparaissant en sous-vêtement devant Naruto qui eut un saignement de nez à cette vue et se retourna pour sortir de la pièce sans autre mot que.

-Lucky.

La brune vira au rouge sur tout le corps tellement elle était honteuse, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il avait tout vu, elle en était sur et avec ces vieux sous-vêtements. Elle envia les taupes cachées sous terre et se demandait si elle ne pourrait pas elle aussi se cacher sous terre. Hinata se dirigea vers la douche pour se laver et se changer les idées. Elle fit couler l'eau froide pour se rafraichir les idées.

De son côté Naruto lutter énergiquement contre son hémorragie. Ce n'était pas la première fille nue qu'il voyait, mais Hinata lui faisait un effet monstre. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait une bêtise en la prenant chez lui, mais après il était trop tard, il avait déjà céder à la curiosité et elle était maintenant sous sa protection. Il soupira plongé dans ces pensé tandis que la tête d'Hinata apparu par la porte tout rouge et aillant du mal à prononcer sa phrase.

-Na…Nar…Naruto…je…je…je peux s…sort….sortir de…de la chambre ?

Naruto sortit de ces pensées en entendant la voix d'Hinata et répondant avec un de ces sourires spécial.

-Oui bien sûr, viens manger des ramens, ensuite on prendra la moto pour aller au l'école.

Elle sortit timidement de la chambre et avança ne sachant pas où poser le regard, refusant d'affronter le regard du blond qui l'avait vu en sous-vêtement, surtout que les siens était tout sauf attirant, ce n'était pas avec cela qu'elle le séduirait. Un nouveau pique de fard s'empara d'elle quand elle se rendit compte où commencer à dériver ses pensées. Hinata s'assit avec le blond pour déjeuner rapidement et dans un silence gêné pour l'une et l'autre perdu dans les tréfonds de son esprit cherchant à savoir comment il devait progresser par la suite.

Une fois les ramens fini, Naruto mit tous à la poubelle et tendit un casque à Hinata qui le prit sans regarder de peur de croiser son regard. Elle enfila le casque qui flottait sur sa tête ce qui arracha un sourire au blond qui passa sa main sous le casque pour régler le casque effleurant la peau d'Hinata qui sursauta de surprise, mais se laissa faire complètement rouge et remerciant la vitre teinté qui empêché que l'on voit son visage.

-Voilà, maintenant allons au garage et allons faire une petite balade en amoureux à moto.

Naruto avait dit cela en plaisantant, n'ayant pas prévu qu'Hinata s'évanouirai sous le choc des paroles. Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et la regarda en soupirant, ne comprenant pas comment on pouvait en vouloir à une jeune fille si innocente.

« _**-Tu en pince pour cette fille gamin, il faut dire qu'elle te convient parfaitement, faible et moche.**_ »

« -… »

« _**-Il semblerai que j'ai touché un point sensible. Tu veux que je te dise un truc qui va te plaire ? Elle va mourir et de tes propres mains en l'entrainant dans tes ténèbres sans fond où tu vie, tu peux toujours te cacher derrière tes sourire, mais je connais ton vrai visage gamin !**_ »

« -…Tu as fini saleté de renard ? Je vais t'apprendre un chose Oooh grand Kyubi-sama, à force de me sous-estimer comme tu le fait un jour je vais t'écraser et tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même pour m'avoir sous-estimé. »

Le blond enferma au plus profond de lui la voie du renard, en apportant la brune dans le lit qu'elle puisse se reposer. Il partit ensuite en silence activant toute les protections qu'il avait mis en place. Il jeta un dernier regard à son appartement et partit à l'université en faisant hurler le moteur de sa moto.

Neji n'avait pas réussi à trouver Hinata du matin et son oncle avait refusé de lui donner la moindre information sur le sujet, n'ayant lancé personne à sa poursuite, la seule piste qu'il lui restait était son prétendu petit-ami qui devait surement être avec elle. Une veine apparu sur le front de Neji qui se jura que si le blond avait touché Hinata, il le tuerait sur place sans cérémonie. Un bruit de moteur le tira de ses pensées et il le vit arriver sur une moto noire avec un dessin de renard dessus. Il la gara au parking et retira son casque pour se diriger vers un casier et y ranger son casque et le fermer à clef. La plupart des regards était braqué sur le blond qui les ignorés totalement. Quand il passa près de Neji, ce dernier l'attrapa par l'épaule et lui demanda sur un ton menaçant.

-Hinata a disparu, tu sais où elle est allé ? Si tu ne me réponds pas je devrais te faire parler de force alors…

-Elle en a eu marre de vivre entouré d'imbécile et elle est venue vivre chez moi. Elle a fait son choix et tu devrais le suivre gentiment sans faire d'histoire.

Neji fusilla le blond du regard se qui eut pour effet de le faire sourire de manière sadique. Perdant le contrôle le brun donna un coup de poing à Naruto qui ne rencontra rien d'autre que le vide. Laissant le Hyuga sans défense et sentent le contact glacé d'une lame sur sa gorge.

-Ne joue pas avec moi je t'ai prévenue que la prochaine fois je ne me laisserai pas faire. Si tu veux la voir tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi ou l'appeler, mais si tu la blesse ou la dérange, tu ne sortiras pas de chez moi en vie se sera mon seul avertissement Hyuga.

Naruto retira fit disparaitre aussi discrètement la lame qu'elle n'était apparu et laissa Neji avec le gout amer de la défaite en bouche. La cloche sonna le début des cours tandis que du toit de l'université, la silhouette d'une personne les observait avec des yeux de serpent et un sourire mauvais au visage.

Les cours se déroulèrent normalement à l'exception du court de sport de Gai-sensei qui était très spéciale à bien des points de vue. En effet le premier était un « simple » 6000 mètres sprinter. Pour enchainer directement avec un match de « football survie »la règle étant d'éliminer les autres participants en les assommant avec le ballon de foot. Un duel acharner se déroula entre Sasuke et Naruto qui était les dernier debout ou ayant bien voulu participer sur le terrain avec Lee. Quand l'un tiré l'autre faisait une reprise de volé visant une partie du corps de son adversaire et il se tacler, feinter, tout en s'envoyant des balle surpuissante. Naruto remporta le match quand Sakura cria de surprise car Ino l'avait arrosé rendant son T-shirt moulant et attirant les regards de tous et surtout des adversaires du blond qui bizarrement ne ressentait pas le besoin de regarder. Les deux élèves partir au pays des songes et des T-shirt mouillée.

Il dure ensuite pour les rares survivant faire une course jusqu'à épuisement, mais la sonnerie intervint en premier avec le professeur Hatake Qui passa à côté du cours de sport en le regardant depuis la fenêtre de son œil visible, avait de croiser le regard du Professeur Gai qui lui fit un de ces sourire étincelant, qui eut pour effet de…se faire ignorer royalement par l'autre qui ferma la fenêtre pour empêcher les mauvaises ondes de contaminé les élèves de sa classe. Gai explosa de rage et la sonnerie tant attendu retenti au même moment les élève se précipitant au vestiaire sauf Lee qui continuait de courir. Naruto se changea rapidement et sortit pour courir à toute vitesse à sa moto et partir en trombe pour retourner rapidement auprès de Hinata qui devait être réveillé et seule depuis un moment.

Quand Naruto arriva devant son appartement, il ne trouva plus la porte à sa place elle avait était enfoncer et joncher à même le sol, tandis que tous ces piège avait était désarmé. Il y avait des traces de sang sur le sol, il se dirigea vers la chambre et ne trouva personne dans le lit. Il frappa de son poing sur le mur qui vola en morceau, ces yeux virant au noir, ces pupilles devenant rouge sang et prenant la forme des yeux du renard. Naruto se dirigea vers son armoire et sortit un écran de caméra qu'il rembobina pour arriver au moment de l'agression. Il les vit l'assommer et l'emmener ligoter sur leur épaule. Il portait tous des costume noir et était chauve avec des lunettes de soleille et le blond reconnu les membres de la CIA. Il se leva et prit ces sabres tous en sifflant entres ces dents. Sur tous les murs de la pièce des yeux rouge similaires aux siens s'ouvrir.

« -_**Retrouver moi les responsable de cela et transporter moi là-bas ensuite !**_ »

Des rire enfantin se firent entendre de tous les murs, sentant l'excitation montait en eux devant la colère et la rage du blond. Le temps de la paix sembler toucher à sa fin et le temps de la chasse commencer. Les yeux disparurent tous en même temps et Naruto s'assit en tailleur à même le sol ces sabres à la ceinture et son long sabre sortit et planté devant lui lançant des vibrations funeste dans l'air comme en harmonie avec l'humeur de son propriétaire. Restant dans le noir de la pièce à attendre.

Hinata se réveilla nue et attacher sur une chaise entourer d'homme en blouse blanche. Il y avait des objets tranchant à côté de sa chaise, ainsi que des lampes et des tuyaux. La pièce semblait celle d'une cellule et elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. La peur s'emparait d'elle tandis que les hommes en blouse affichaient des sourires satisfaits en la voyant éveillée.

-Bonsoir mademoiselle Hyuga, je m'appelle Smith, nous somme de la CIA.

Hinata regarda l'homme avec un regard apeuré qui laissa Smith indifférent.

-Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, nous souhaitons avoir vos yeux, nous vous laisserons ensuite repartir une fois que vous serez séparé de vos précieuse pupille.

Hinata déglutit sentant la peur laissé la place à la panique. Ils travaillaient pour le gouvernement, donc son père et sa famille ne pourrait rien faire et encore moins Naruto, elle était seule sans aucun moyen de défense. Les agents en blouse blanche s'activèrent autour du matériel médical pour tout préparer, laissant Hinata partir dans ces pensées cherchant comment s'en sortir, ne pouvant s'empêcher de pensé à Naruto elle sentit les larmes lui monté aux yeux quand une voix lui parvint.

-_**Ah ah ah tuez ? Trouvez ?**_

_**-Trouvez ?**_

_**-Ah ah ah Nous trouver femme !**_

Des voix d'enfant se faisant entendre des murs, les hommes en blouse blanche semblait nerveux ne sachant d'où venaient les voix, il sortir tous des pistolets nerveux. L'un des hommes approcha la tête du mur voulant écouter la voix quand deux yeux rouge apparurent soudains sur le mur.

-_**Bouh !**_

-Aaaaaah !

Des coups de feu retentirent aux milieux des rires d'enfants les yeux se multipliant sur les murs fixant les hommes dans la pièce d'un regard moqueur.

-_**Jouez !**_

_**-Oui, plein de jouer !**_

_**-Prévenir ? **_

_**-Non, Tuer !**_

_**-Père demandé prévenir !**_

_**-Mmmmh d'accord prévenir, mais jouer avec après.**_

_**-Oui !**_

_**-Oui !**_

Un homme en blouse blanche tenta de sortir par la porte, mais cette dernière resta close et déclencha de nouveau les rires des enfants.

-_**Jouet pas le droit de fuir.**_

_**-Pas le droit, pas le doit ah ah ah !**_

-Merde qui est vous ? Que voulez-vous ?

Le silence tomba soudainement et les yeux fixèrent l'homme qui avait pris la parole. Les yeux se tournèrent les uns vers les autres pour se questionnez du regard pour savoir s'il devait ou non répondre, puis la voie d'un enfant plus graves et plus âgé se fit entendre sous les petit cris excitée des autres voix.

-_**Vous avez volez notre père !**_

_**-Nii-san ! Nii-san est la !**_

_**-Nii-san !**_

_**-Vous êtes des imbéciles et père sera bientôt la pour votre jugement Humain !**_

_**-Oui ! Jugement ! Jugement !**_

Toute les voix s'élevèrent en même temps faisant tremblez les meubles. On sentait l'excitation et la colère dans les voix. Hinata était terrorisé, devant tous les yeux qui les fixé tous et surtout la paire d'yeux argenté qui sortait du lot et qui la fixé avec intensité. Elle sentit des frissons la parcourir, sentant la menace dans ce regard, l'homme qui se nommait Smith éclata de rire.

-Je ne sais pas qui est votre père ou ce que nous lui avons pris, mais nous représentons le gouvernement…

-_**Stupide Humain ! Nous n'avons cure de vos gouvernements et de vos vies, vous n'êtes bon qu'à nous divertir comme de brave petite marionnette !**_

_**-Oui jouet ! Jouet !**_

_**-Humain sont bon jouet !**_

Les voix éclatèrent de nouveaux de rire laissant les agents en colère de se faire traiter ainsi se crisper sur leur armes quand la porte qui était condamné vola en éclat dans un nuage de fumée. Quand le nuage commença à se dissiper un homme blond avec les yeux noir et les pupilles rouge se tenait à l'endroit où se situer anciennement la porte. A ces pieds se trouver une mare de sang coulant d'en haut des escaliers. Il remarqua rapidement Hinata nue et terrorisé au milieu de la salle et les instruments médicaux ne lui échappèrent pas non plus. Il fusilla du regard les agents qui sans réfléchir tirèrent sur le blond qui ne bougea pas, les voix criant.

-_**Père ! Père !**_

_**-Elle n'est pas blessée physiquement père et ils voulaient lui prendre ces yeux. Qu'elle est votre jugement ?**_

_**-Oui ! Jugement !**_

_**-**_Amusez-vous autant qu'il vous plaira avec eux et faite tous ce qu'il vous plaira avec eux.

En disant cela son sabre volait devant lui envoyant les balle valsait autour de lui sans pouvoir le toucher, rencontrant à chaque fois le sabre de Naruto. Le blond avança vers Hinata tandis que les yeux rouge sortir des murs les uns après les autres laissant voir plein d'enfant blond avec des dents pointu et acéré. Naruto détacha Hinata et n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle se levait et se collait contre lui en pleurant. Naruto l'examina rapidement pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas blesser et retira sa chemise pour la posait sur les épaule d'Hinata en rougissant légèrement. Il la serra tendrement contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille la guidant vers la sortit sachant se qui allait se passer dans la pièce dans quelque instant.

-Tout va bien je suis la Hinata, viens rentrons chez moi, on sera mieux qu'ici.

Elle n'avait pas la force de parler et se contenta d'un simple oui de la tête. Elle suivie le blond en se serrant contre lui autant qu'elle le pouvait refusant de s'éloigner plus de la présence rassurante de Naruto. Il l'emmena jusqu'à sa moto et lui donna un casque et observa sa chemise avec quelque rougeur. Il ouvrit le coffre de sa moto et en sortit un boxer de rechange en le donnant à Hinata.

-Met au moins sa le temps du trajet je n'ai rien d'autre sous la main désolée.

Hinata rougit en se rappelant sa nudité et se détacha du blond à contre cœur pour enfiler le boxer tandis que le blond regardé de l'autre coté en prenant place sur la moto. Elle s'assit ensuite derrière lui et passa ces bras autour du torse du blond en se serrant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait contre lui. Il démarra sans un mot et donna le casque à Hinata qui le mit sans poser de question avant de partir aussi rapidement que possible vers chez lui.

Quand il arriva, l'appartement était entièrement réparé ne laissant plus aucune trace de fouille. Il amena Hinata sur le lit pour qu'elle se repose et proposa de lui ramener à boire mais elle refusa de le laisser partir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne crains plus rien ici, je serais dans la cuisine je vais juste prendre à boire et je reviens d'accord ?

Hinata regarda le blond dans les yeux avant de rougir et détourner le regard en le lâchant se disant qu'elle ne devait pas faire cela, Naruto n'avait pas que cela à faire que de s'occuper d'une jeune fille en pleure qui deviens envahissante. Elle devait prendre sur elle et ne pas embêter Naruto plus que cela alors qu'il avait déjà dû venir la secourir, même si elle n'avait pas compris ce qui c'était passé là-bas. Il revint avec deux jus de fruit et les donna à Hinata en lui demandant.

-Boit tu te sentiras déjà un peu mieux.

Elle prit la boisson qu'il lui tendait et en but une gorger en regardant le blond avant de s'apercevoir qu'il la dévisageait avec un regard bleu océan perçant, la faisant baisser les yeux et boire son jus de fruit en silence. Il prit la canette vide et lui donna la seconde en se levant du lit sentant la détresse de la brune monté et étant visible, mais elle ne disait plus rien.

-Bois sa et va te coucher ensuite, tu as besoin de te reposer avec ce qui s'est passé.

Il sortit de la chambre sur ces mots laissant Hinata seule avec son jus de fruit. Elle le but rapidement et se coucha tandis que Naruto passait dans la chambre pour aller à la douche et faire coulez la douche. Le bruit de la douche ou il se trouvait apaiser Hinata qui se détendit légèrement, mais n'arrivait pas à dormir ayant la vision des instruments médicaux et des yeux argentés dans la salle de la CIA à chaque fois qu'elle fermer les yeux.

Naruto sortit alors de la douche vêtu simple d'un boxer et s'essuyant les cheveux avant de laisser tomber la serviette pour s'approcher du lit d'Hinata sans faire de bruit. Il souleva le drap faisant sursauter la jeune femme qui n'avait rien entendu en dehors de la serviette qui touchait le sol. Elle se retrouva face à un Naruto en sous-vêtements qui la regarder avec des yeux tendre et protecteur. Il se coucha à côté d'elle et la prit dans ces bras sans un mot. Il la serra contre son torse ou elle se cala en étant complétement rouge. Il déposa un baiser doux sur le somment de la tête d'Hinata en lui murmurant.

-Je suis avec toi et je ne laisserai plus personne te faire de mal, tu en à ma promesse Hinata, alors détend toi et dort, je resterai avec toi tout la nuit te protégeant des cauchemars et de tous ce qui pourrait te blesser.

Hinata rougit de plus belle, oubliant toute sa journée, bercée dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimée et se laissant emporter par le sommeil dans cette position sous le regard protecteur de Naruto.

**_Voilà pour le chapitre 8 de Yakuza, je m'excuse encore pour le temps de poste, mais j'ai eu quelque problème dernièrement m'empêchant de faire tous ce que je voulais. .Je cherche aussi un/e correcteur/trice pour palier à mon problème de faute d'orthographe, laisser moi une reviews ou un message si vous êtes intéressés/ées._**

**_PS : Suite à plusieurs reviews ou me confond, je précise que je suis une homme et pas une miss :p Je précise car je suis quand même attacher à mon genre masculin :p moi après je dis ça je dis rien._**

**_Naruto : J'ai toujours su que tu étais une fille !_**

**_A : Et toi tu risques d'avoir des problèmes…c'est moi qui écrit alors attention ou je fais un Akamaru/Naruto…alors ?_**

**_Naruto : Tu es immonde et un sale….gentil auteur T.T_**

**_A : Bien brave bête tu comprends vite :p_**


	9. Vérité familiale

**Yakuza**

**Chapitre 9 : Vérité Familiale.**

Hinata se réveilla ce matin-là avec un mal de tête qui lui donner l'impression d'avoir une personne tapant à l'intérieur de son crâne. Elle sentait sur elle une présence et des mains plutôt mal placé et ouvrit les yeux d'un coup pour tomber sur le visage endormie du blond avec un air lubrique au visage, une main sur sa poitrine et l'autre sur ces fesses à l'intérieur même ne sentant pas sur elle en dehors de cela qu'une chemise. Hinata commença à s'affoler ne se rappelant de comment il était arrivé dans cette position. Elle remarqua soudain que Naruto n'était pas mieux vêtu qu'elle et qu'elle avait ces mains sur son torse. Elle rougit manquant de perdre conscience et déglutit. C'était sa chance après tout Naruto dormait et il avait lui-même eu les mains baladeuse donc…oui c'était tout à fait normal d'en profiter aussi elle aussi. Le visage devenant encore plus rouge à cette pensée elle commença à peine à bouger un muscle que le blond ouvrit grand les yeux pour voir une Hinata rouge comme une pivoine et suant à grosse goutte devant sa situation.

-Bonjour Hinata, bien dormi ?

-B…bonj…bonj….bonjour N…N…Naah !

Au moment où elle allait réussir à prononcer le prénom du blond, ce dernier pressa la poitrine et les fesses d'Hinata dans ces mains se demandant ce que c'était avant de comprendre en voyant l'expression de la jeune femme et de son petit gémissement. Il recula rapidement tombant du lit et recula jusqu'au mur.

-Je…euh…désolé je ne voulais pas…enfin si, mais pas comme ça…non…euh…je veux dire je ne l'ai pas fait exprès…enfin…euh…

Hinata se cachant sous les draps regardé le blond tenter de se justifier tant bien que mal, mais ne faisait que s'enfoncer. Elle fut surpris de le voir aussi perturber étant presque dans le même état qu'elle quand il s'approchait d'elle ou lui adressait la parole…donc peut-être que si…non elle ne devait pas faire cela une personne de son statut ne pouvait pas…et surtout elle n'en aurait jamais le courage donc autant oublier.

-C'…c'est bon…N…Nar…Naruto tu do...dormait…tu…tu n'as pas fait exprès…

-Oui, mais désolé, je n'avais tout de même pas à faire cela, si je peux faire quelque chose pour me faire pardonner alors demande n'importe quoi et je le ferai.

Hinata regarda le blond dans les yeux en rougissant de plus belle et baissa ensuite les yeux à marmonnant tout bas.

-Un rendez-vous.

-De quoi ? Je n'ai rien entendu Hinata tu à dit quelque chose ?

Hinata regarda le blond en virant encore plus rouge et regarda ces index les faisant se heurter en disant d'une voix à peine audible.

-Un…un re…rendez-vous.

Naruto tente d'assimiler l'information tant bien que mal, la retourne dans un sens, puis dans l'autre histoire de s'assurer qu'il avait bien compris. Avant d'ouvrir grand la bouche signe qu'il n'en croyait pas ces oreilles.

-Tu…euh…tu es au courant que je suis un assassin ? Tu vois ces personnes qui tuent d'autre personne pour de l'argent ?

Hinata ne comprenait pas le sens de sa question et lui répondit avec une expression de doute sur le visage.

-O…oui je suis…je suis au courant.

-Donc si je comprends bien, tu veux un rendez-vous avec l'assassin qui t'as acheté à ton père, qui te tripote en dormant…quoi d'autre ?

-Me protège et me traite comme une fille normal et pas comme la princesse des Hyuga.

-Oui aussi…hein ?

Il regarda Hinata qui affiché une mine déterminée qui se décomposa rapidement pour laisser de nouveau la place au index qui s'entrechoque et à la rougeur. Il la regarda cherchant à cerner du mieux possible la jeune femme avant de se lever en se grattant derrière la tête en annonçant.

-D'accord, nous auront un rendez-vous demain, on se mettra d'accord se midi pendant le repas, je te laisse te préparer pour les cours, je vais faire le petit déjeuner.

Naruto sortit avec de légère rougeur aux joues ainsi qu'un air songeur cherchant ou se fixer avec Hinata. Il la savait plus forte qu'il n'y parait, son instinct ne le tromper que rarement. Mais là il avait senti en elle une détermination similaire à la sienne. Il ne devait pas oublier qu'elle était une fille de yakuza et aussi protecteur que pourrait l'être son père, il ne pourrait lui épargner la violence de ce monde. Il soupira et regarda par la fenêtre tandis qu'une voix surgit du plus profond de lui.

« _**- Que vois-je ? Le grand assassin qui fait tremblez le monde des ténèbres au moindre de ces mouvements, ne craignant rien dans ce monde ou dans les autres, semble hésitant au sujet d'une simple femelle possédant un peu de volonté ? **_«

« -Oui, mais ce que j'ai vu n'était pas qu'un peu de volonté, malgré toutes les tentatives pour la brisée de son clan elle est encore capable de réponde comme cela et sa volonté est comparable à la mienne, tout ce qui lui manque c'est un soutien. »

« _**-Et ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire qu'elle est de la volonté ? Tu à envie d'elle ? Viole-la, puis tue la, histoire classé.**_ »

« - Tu n'es vraiment pas plus malin qu'une huitre, les mollusques semble avoir plus de jugeote que toi, s'en est accablant. »

« _**- Comment oses-tu insulter…**_ »

Naruto refoula le renard dans les profondeurs de son esprit n'espérant même plus un conseil avisé de la part de Kyubi qu'il sentait en colère en lui. Il prépara des ramens en tentant d'analyser la situation calmement. Il avait 20 ans, habité avec une femme que la nature à gâté, tout à fait dans ces gouts qu'il avait arraché à son père au début pour l'aider par curiosité. Maintenant, elle voulait un rendez-vous avec lui en sachant qu'il était un assassin, qu'il avait du sang sur les mains et qu'il en aurait encore plus dans le futur. Il ne la comprenait pas, elle faisait cela pour elle car elle en avait envie ? Pour le remercier de l'avoir sorti des griffes de son clan et de l'avoir sauvé ? Ou encore pour tenter de le contrôler par la faiblesse de tous les hommes, c'est-à-dire leur pulsation envers le sexe opposé. Il entendit du bruit derrière lui et vit Hinata s'assoir à la table toute rouge.

-Et voilà le petit dej !

-Me…merci.

Naruto posa devant elle un pot de ramens instantané et des baguettes en s'asseyant en face d'elle tout en la fixant. Ils mangèrent ainsi sans bruit dans un silence total, l'une fasciné par ces ramens, l'autre fixé sur la jeune femme en face de lui. Ils se rendirent ensuite à l'université, pour arriver les premier dans la salle de classe. Hinata s'installa à la table et Naruto fit de même à sa table respective, recevant en même temps un SMS de son père. Il ouvrit le message et lut.

_Alors pour quand les petits enfants espèce de veinard ? _

_Bon avant que tu balance ton portable, voilà les infos_

_que tu m'as demandé, les Hyuga ont un petit secret bien_

_garder. Ils sont capables de voir à travers les murs et voir_

_ce qui normalement n'est pas visible, comme ce qui habite tes _

_sabres. Pour voir s'ils utilisent leurs techniques surveillent leur_

_yeux et tu y verra les veines ressortir par l'effort._

_Ton papa préféré !_

Naruto supprima directement le message sans chercher à comprendre plus loin et regarda du côté d'Hinata qui le regarder de manière rêveuse. Elle rougit en croisant son regard et fixa son bureau en tapant ses index entre eux. Il la détailla du regard avec l'air songeur avant de soupirer silencieusement. Au même moment Sasuke entra dans la salle et remarqua Naruto lui adressant un sourire.

-Salut Naruto ça va ?

-Ouais tranquille et toi ?

-Ça va. Ma mère t'invite à manger ce soir et elle dit que si tu veux tu peux venir avec ta copine.

-Merci de l'invitation mais…

-Laisse-moi reformuler. Ma mère t'invite à venir manger…mon père te menace de t'envoyer toute la police de Konoha si tu refuses.

-Ah…il est sérieux ?

-Oui, on ne refuse pas au chef de la police.

-Bin je présume que je n'ai pas le choix donc.

-Oui et ta copine viendra aussi ?

Sasuke lança un regard à Hinata qui piqua un fard monstrueux en se faisant désigné comme la copine de Naruto et il se permit de répondre à sa place.

-Oui elle viendra, on sera deux.

-Bien j'envoie la réponse à ma mère.

Sasuke rédigea son message et ensuite discuta activement avec Naruto sur les arts martiaux, sur la nouvelle salle d'arcade ayant ouvert en ville, tandis qu'Hinata écoutez légèrement au porte tentant d'en apprendre plus sur le blond. La classe commença à se remplir petit à petit les élèves arrivant avec une mine aussi heureuse qu'une personne qu'on emmène à son exécution. Quand le professeur Yamato entra en classe pas mal de visage devinrent livide. Naruto se demanda pourquoi ai eu vite la réponse quand le professeur claqua son classeur sur son bureau en annonçant d'une voie sinistre d'outre-tombe.

-Contrôle surprise ! Le premier qui échoue…aura le droit de passé les prochaines vacances en cour de rattrapage avec le professeur Gai.

Toute gémis dans une complainte funéraire ou déglutit au choix, mais personne en dehors de Lee n'était heureux. Le professeur fit passait les feuilles d'examen sur à chaque élève, l'examen étant sur une épreuve d'histoire. Quand il arriva sur Naruto, le blond demanda.

-Monsieur vous ne nous avez toujours pas fait cours, donc comment voulez-vous qu'on réussisse cet examen ?

La salle s'assombrit d'un coup se remplissant d'une énergie maléfique qui fit tressaillirent le blond. Le professeur se retourna de manière saccadé et doucement, on en croirait un mort-vivant de film d'horreur. Avant de répondre dans une espèce de complainte menaçante.

-Tu es bête à ce point ? Hein ? Tu ne connais pas l'histoire de ton pays ? Tu veux vivre l'enfer des révisions avec moi ? Hein ? Hein ?

Naruto déglutit et devint pâle en faisant non de la tête de avec énergie ne voulant surtout pas être en cour de rattrapage avec lui. Le top sonna et les crayons commencèrent à danser sur les feuilles de papier, les cerveaux commencèrent à s'échauffer sauf celui de Lee déjà mort sur son bureau, n'ayant pas supporté toute ces lignes sur sa feuille d'interro. Du coté des autres, Nara…avait déjà fini et dormait sur son bureau. Choji lui manger simplement tout en écrivant à son rythme. Kiba suer à grosse goutte en répondant sans qu'il n'ait l'air sur de lui. Neji écrivait à une vitesse effrayante, rivalisant avec Sakura qui répondait aux questions avec deux crayons en même temps. Tenten laissait faire le hasard en laissant son crayon tombé choisissant une option au hasard. Ino quant à elle copié sans scrupules sur Sakura, tandis que Hinata écrivait de manière confiante. Sasuke lui semblait jubilait intérieurement se moquant ouvertement du test et de sa facilité. Naruto lui avait des mots de tête devant sa feuille, répondant à ce qu'il pouvait. C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Ah oui et Shino lui écrivait discrètement sans que personne ne le voie ou ne fasse attention à lui. Le temps s'écoulé lentement, si lentement que certain accusé l'horloge d'être cassé, ainsi que leur montre, leur portable et tout appareil donnant l'heure. Un quart d'heure avant la fin Gaara entra dans la classe montrant un papier au professeur.

-Désolé monsieur, problème familiaux.

-Va t'assoir et commence ton teste !

-Oui monsieur.

Gaara alla s'assoir calmement à sa place croisant le regard de Naruto en gardant une expression complètement neutre. Il commença à écrire rapidement, n'hésitant sur aucune question. Naruto le regarda sidéré en regardant alternativement le roux et sa feuille de copie. Il se décida enfin à utiliser sa technique spéciale pour les examens et ferma les yeux…pour ensuite cocher les case encore blanche les unes après les autres. Quand il cocha la dernière, la sonnerie de la fin du cours retentie laissant la quasi-totalité des élèves mort sur leur siège. Le professeur Yamato passa prendre les copies avant de sortir avec un dernier rire maléfique qui glaça le sang de toutes les personnes n'étant pas confiante.

Le reste des cours de la matinée se passèrent normalement, entre la sieste…non la philosophie, et la biologie qui se résuma à des esquive de scalpel pour Naruto qui n'arrêté pas de lancer des commentaires mal placé à la professeur, qui sortit de la salle de classe en pestant une fois que la sonnerie annonça la pause déjeuner. Naruto se leva en s'étirant comme si il n'avait pas eu assez d'exercice durant le cours et demanda.

-Bon on va manger où aujourd'hui ?

-Où tu veux du temps que ce n'est pas à Ichiraku, les ramens c'est bon, mais faut pas en abuser.

-Je connais pas d'autres restaurant moi.

Naruto avait dit cela avec une mine boudeuse, qui fit sourire Sasuke. Il annonça alors.

-D'accord alors on va dans une pizzeria que je connais, ils font de super pizza.

Naruto accepta, même si on voyait bien sur son visage qu'il aurait préféré allez à l'Ichiraku. En franchissant la porte avec son ami, il aperçut Hinata toujours assise à sa table avec un petit air triste.

-Hey Hinata, si tu te dépêche pas, on part sans toi alors dépêche-toi.

Hinata regarda Naruto qui lui fit un de ces sourire que seul lui arrivait à faire et se leva rapidement complètement rouge de gêne devant toute la classe qui la fixait. La plupart des filles la fixait de manière hostile, tandis que les yakuza cherchaient à savoir ce qu'avait le blond de si particulier pour que les Hyuga lui laissent leur héritière. Sasuke regarda Naruto qui lui sourit à son tour, mais devant l'insistance du regard du brun il lui fit un sourire moqueur et haussa de nouveau le ton.

-Sakura-chan ! Tu veux venir manger avec nous aussi ? C'est Sasuke qui paye !

-Hein ? Mais…

-D'accord !

En disant cela elle c'était levé d'un bon de son bureau et avait jeté de toute ces force son panier repas pas la fenêtre le faisant devenir une étoile dans le ciel bleu de midi.

-Je n'avais justement rien à manger se midi j'ai oublié mon bento, merci Sasuke !

Personne n'osa la contredire en voyant avec quelle force elle avait envoyait volé son panier repas qui avait brisé la vitre sans perdre de vitesse. Ils partirent ainsi tous les quatre, Sakura collant Sasuke, qui se maitrisait autant qu'il le pouvait pour ne pas rougir. Hinata voulait faire de même, mais ne trouva pas le courage de faire comme Sakura. Ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'à une pizzeria avec l'armoirie du clan Uchiwa. Quand ils entrèrent dans le restaurant, la patronne salua Sasuke en s'inclinant.

-Bonjour Jeune maitre. Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien, je prendrais comme d'habitude et vous vous prenez quoi ?

-Fromage !

-Je..euh…comme…euh…co…comme N..Nar…

-Comme Naruto donc deux fromages et une fruit de mer.

-Moi je prends comme Sasuke.

-D'accord installez-vous je prépare cela de suite.

Ils s'installèrent dans le fond du restaurant. Qui était composé en partant de la porte d'entrée, du comptoir ou la patronne se tenait avec les fours derrière elle, ensuite il y avait plusieurs table rouge avec les chaises de quatre à huit personne. Au fond se trouvait aussi le frigidaire ou les boissons était tenu au frais. Ils prirent chacun une boisson, Sasuke prenant du café noir, Naruto une boisson énergisante, Hinata un thé à la pèche et Sakura un thé à la fleur de cerisier.

Elle regarda Naruto qui discutait avec Sasuke avec enthousiasme malgré que celui si ne lui réponde que froidement. Qu'avait-il en tête en l'invitant ? Il devait savoir que Sasuke ne l'appréciait pas car elle jouer mal son rôle de fille totalement superficiel. Elle n'était pas le genre de fille douce et écervelé qu'aimer le brun, même si elle faisait de son mieux pour y ressembler. Hinata quant à elle attira aussi son attention. Elle était la fille du grand Hiashi Hyuga et héritière du clan Hyuga, donc pour manger avec elle, elle ferait mieux de faire attention sinon elle finirait au fond du fleuve avec du ciment au pied dans le meilleur des cas.

Sasuke était gêné ne pouvant arrêter son rôle de glaçon devant Sakura, sinon elle ne voudrait plus de lui. Naruto semblait s'amuser de cette situation et pour cela il le maudit de toute son âme, ce qui eut pour seul effet de faire sourire à peine dent le blond. Sakura dévoré Sasuke du regard et lui regardait si les pizzas arriver, tous deux sans voir le sourire moqueur du blond qui fit dépasser son portable d'en dessous de la table et prendre la photo en remettant rapidement son portable dans sa poche. Les pizzas arrivèrent peut après et ils commencèrent à manger, Naruto et Sasuke discutant sur les arts martiaux pour changer. Les filles fixant les deux garçons dans la plus grande originalité. Naruto avait déjà fini sa pizza et passa son bras autour des épaules d'Hinata pour lui piquer un morceau de pizza en la serrant contre lui.

-Thanks Hinata.

Tout le monde le regarder et la patronne siffla sans que le blond ne comprenne. Hinata toute rouge contre lui, Sasuke lui lançant avec Sakura des regards jaloux avec Sakura, les deux voulants faire la même chose, mais ne pouvant pas à cause de leur rôles respectif. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de manger Sasuke paya avec le porte-monnaie de Naruto qui tenta de ripostez, mais le regard du brun lui fit comprendre que résister ne servez à rien et que c'était sa vengeance pour tout à l'heure à table. Une fois arrivez au lycée, le portable de Sasuke sonna et il reconnue la musique du numéro de sa mère. Il regarda le message et devint soudain rouge, puis pâle, changeant constamment de couleur tandis que Naruto passa par-dessus l'épaule du brun pour voir le message et voir inscrit sur l'écran.

_Sasuke mon chéri, la patronne de la pizzéria ma mise au courant,_

_pense à inviter ta petite amie ce soir depuis le temps qu'on attend_

_de voir quelle genre de fille intéresse notre fils chéri ton père et moi._

_PS : Si tu ne la fait pas venir, je le dit à ton père qui lancera des avis de_

_recherche partout en ville. ^ ^_

Sasuke c'était mis a transpiré à grosse goute et Naruto lui posa une main sur l'épaule avec un air compatissant, qui cachait difficilement son envie d'éclater de rire.

-Ne t'en fait pas ça se passera bien…peut-être et tu ne seras pas seul.

Sasuke regarda Naruto et eu envie de le tuer, sachant qu'il était la cause de cela en ayant invité Sakura à venir manger avec eux. Comment allé il présenter la jeune femme à sa famille ? Comment casser le malentendu ? Mais bon pour l'instant il devait l'inviter du soir. Il respira un grand coup et se tourna vers Sakura qui dévisager Hinata qui elle était encore rouge à cause de l'épisode de la pizzeria.

-Sakura, tu fais quoi se soir ?

Il avait dit cela avec un ton froid ou ne percez aucune émotion, la faisant se retourner légèrement surprise.

-Euh…rien pourquoi ?

-Alors tu viens manger chez moi ce soir, tu ne poses pas de question et tu fais ce que je te demande.

-Hein ? Euh…d'accord.

Sakura ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, mais une invitation à mangeait chez le brun ne se refusait pas. Ils retournèrent en classe pour suivre les cours de l'après-midi qui se déroulèrent sans que rien de passionnant ne se passe.

Quand le soir arriva, Sasuke partit chercher Sakura et dit au blond de partir devant qu'ils les rattraperaient. Naruto prit alors la route avec Hinata en moto pour se garer chez lui et se changer. Hinata prit sa douche en première avant de sortir et de s'habiller. Elle mit une robe bleu marine avec les armoirie de son clan. Elle fit sécher ces cheveux et les brossa, laissant Naruto prendre sa douche. Il regarda avant de sortir et couru rapidement vers son armoire pour tenter de trouver des vêtements propres et présentable. Il trouva une chemise noire et l'enfila avec un jean de couleur sombre. Il sortit de la chambre pour voir Hinata et son regard s'arrêta sur le symbole du clan Hyuga, preuve qu'elle leur appartenait. Il se sentit avoir un pique de colère monté en lui et sans même s'en rendre compte il était devant elle toute rouge de gêne se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait.

-Hinata demain on ira faire du shopping te chercher de nouveau vêtement pour notre rendez-vous.

Hinata regarda le blond légèrement paniqué en demandant.

-Ma…ma tenue ne…n'est…ne con…convient pas ?

Naruto la regarda droit dans les yeux la faisant reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre le mur derrière elle ne pouvant s'éloigner plus. Il s'approcha encore plus d'elle et releva le menton de le jeune femme qui baissait la tête pour ne pas rougir encore plus.

-Si tu veux vraiment sortir avec moi et avoir des rendez-vous, tu ne dois être qu'a moi et personne d'autre. Pas même à ton clan.

Sur ces mots il s'empara des lèvres d'Hinata qui atteint les sommets au niveau des rougeurs. Il se montrait doux, mais aussi assez sauvage dans son baiser, l'obligeant à ouvrir la bouche pour approfondir le baiser. Il resta comme cela pendant une bonne minute avant de se séparer d'elle complètement rouge et d'ajouter.

-Si cela te va, prend ma main sinon le rendez-vous de demain sera le dernier.

Elle le regarda et vit qu'il était sérieux. Prenant son courage à deux main Hinata prit la main de Naruto qui la resserra directement sur la sienne tout en lui faisant un grand sourire comme seul lui savait les faires. Ils partirent ensuite chez Sasuke pour prendre le repas avec les Uchiwa.

Naruto sonna et vit qu'Hinata était mal à l'aise et il lui prit la main, la calmant directement. Elle était toujours gênait, mais n'avait plus peur. La porte s'ouvrit sur la mère de Sasuke complètement survolté.

-Bonjour mon petit Naruto, alors c'est elle ta petite amie ? Elle est très mignonne dit moi, Sasuke nous à présenter sa copine tout à l'heure et elle aussi est vraiment trognonne.

Naruto sourit et Hinata rougit au compliment. Ils entrèrent en écoutant le débit ininterrompue de la mère de Sasuke. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon, se fut le père de Sasuke qui les accueillie avec un signe de tête. Il vit le symbole Hyuga et se leva d'un coup en pointant Hinata du doigt.

-Que fait un Hyuga chez moi ? Viré moi cette sale ordure hors de ma maison !

Des hommes tentèrent de saisirent Hinata, mais furent mis à genoux de force par Naruto, tandis que Sasuke se lever de la table.

-Père se…

-Avant d'être une Hyuga, Hinata est mienne, si vous retentez de la touchez je vous tue.

Sasuke regarda Naruto avec surprise lui qui était plutôt du genre plaisantin, on pouvait clairement entendre dans le ton de sa voix que c'était une menace sérieuse, comme si cela ne le dérangé pas, comme si…il avait déjà tué.

-Mon garçon tu fais une erreur en faisant confiance à une personne comme elle. Tous les Hyuga sont les mêmes de sale Yakuza et les yakuza sont tous les même des ordures ne servant à rien à par polluer les rue de la ville.

Naruto regarda le père de Sasuke avec une expression indéchiffrable.

-Donc mon père n'était rien d'autre qu'une ordure, une ordure qui à donnait sa vie pour protéger la vie de sa femme et son fils pendant que la police faisait quoi ? Etiez-vous là le jour où mon père, votre meilleur ami, avait besoin de vous ? Non, alors si vous avez une leçon de morales à faire à ma copine je vais vous en apprendre une bonne.

Plus personne ne parlait. Les yeux s'agrandissant de surprise au fur et à mesure que le blond parlait. La mère de Sasuke plaqua sa main devant sa bouche avec horreur. Le père de Sasuke devint livide et n'en croyait pas ces yeux. Devant lui se tenait le fils de Minato Namikaze. Sasuke regardait Naruto sans comprendre et Sakura ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, comment les choses avait pu devenir aussi mauvaise en si peu de temps.

-J'ai les pouvoir de ma mère et j'ai hérité de son fardeaux. J'ai dû grandit seule avec lui avant que mon père adoptif ne me trouve quand j'avais douze ans. OU étiez-vous pendant ce temps-là ? Que faisiez-vous durant tous se temps ? Vous l' « amis » de mon père ?

Naruto avait maintenant ces yeux de renard et tout le monde en dehors d'Hinata sursauta en voyant les yeux du blond changé et prendre cette forme. Le père de Sasuke n'en revenait pas, il était réellement leurs fils. Il déglutit et répondit avec une voix faibles que personne en dehors de Mikoto ne lui connaissait.

-Je…je suis désolé Naruto…je…je pensé que tu étais mort…avec Minato…avec tes parents.

-Dommage, mais j'étais belle et bien vivant traquer comme une bête toute mon enfance, les gens voulant s'emparer de moi pour m'étudier comme un rat de laboratoire comme ma mère avant moi. Oui je suis au courant de tout, des origines de ma mère, de mon père, de ce qu'ils on subit. Et je suis maintenant devenu comme mon père autrefois, je suis l'assassin numéro un du milieu. Cela fait quoi de savoir que je suis une ordure ? Cela vous fait il plaisir de voir ce qu'est devenu le fils de celui que vous disiez votre ami ?

Tout le monde devint blanc à l'annonce que Naruto était l'assassin numéro un du milieu. Hinata comprenait maintenant pourquoi son père était si tendu au restaurant la dernière fois et comment les menaces de Naruto lui faisaient peur. Sasuke et Sakura ne comprenait plus rien, sauf le fit que Naruto était un assassin et même le meilleur de toute la pègre. La mère de Sasuke n'en revint pas de ce qu'avait vécu le fils de sa meilleure amie. Elle regarda son mari ayant les larmes qui coulait silencieusement ne pouvant les retenir avec ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Fugaku lui encaisser très mal le coup. Il s'en était toujours voulu de n'avoir rien pu faire à l'époque, maintenant il s'en voulait d'avoir accusé directement la brune c'étant laissé emporter par sa haine grandissante en lui depuis cette époque.

-Maintenant que tout est dit, je vous laisse, nous ne voudrions pas salir votre maison de notre présence plus longtemps. A plus Sasuke, Sakura.

Sur ces mots il se retourna pour partir devant le regard plein d'excuse et de larme de Mikoto et l'air dépité de Fugaku. Sasuke n'en revenait pas de voir son père aussi abattue et sa mère en larmes. Que c'était-il donc passait il y a 20 ans ? Sakura n'avait retenu qu'une chose c'est que Naruto était un assassin et était dangereux, bien plus qu'Hinata qui devait être un otage pour tenir les Hyuga en respect. Hinata suivait Naruto sans un mot sentant la main du blond trembler et lâcher prise. Elle serra fort la main du blond pour l'empêcher de lâcher sa main et de partir. Quand ils arrivèrent à la moto, elle fut contrainte de laisser le blond pour enfiler son casque et monter avec lui, mais se serra aussitôt contre lui pour toujours garder un contact physique avec lui.

Une fois arriver chez lui Naruto lança son casque contre un mur le faisant exploser sous la puissance du choc, laissant une marque dans le mur qui avait pourtant un blindage. Hinata sursauta et Naruto sans se retourner dit d'une voix sans émotions.

-Hinata tu devrais aller te coucher, sinon je risque de…

Hinata se serra contre son dos sans le laisser finir en annonçant d'une voix forte et déterminée.

-Tu es blessée Naruto, je ne peux pas te laisser seul comme cela, peut-importe ce que tu me feras, je veux être avec toi.

Naruto se tourna la plaqua contre le mur avec violence en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je t'aurais prévenue, je ne suis pas dans mon état normal je ne te garantis pas de ne pas te blesser. Alors…

Elle ne le laissa pas finir, déposant un baiser en rougissant se disant qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire pire que ce qu'elle n'avait déjà vécu. Naruto approfondie instantanément le baisé en relevant la robe d'Hinata en lui caressant les cuisses. Il la souleva et la porta jusqu'à la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui, plusieurs yeux rouge s'ouvrant sur les murs regardant la porte de la chambre. Une paire d'yeux argentés regardé la porte de la chambre avec une colère non contenue.

Dans la chambre Naruto, retira sa chemise et la robe d'Hinata avant de reprendre possession de de ces lèvres avec fougues. Il laissait ces mains se baladait sur le corps d'Hinata, tandis qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux et le dos avec ces mains. Il descendit vers le cou pour y faire un suçon en retirant le dernier bout de tissu sur elle qui gémissait sous les caresses et le suçon qu'il lui faisait. Il retira son pantalon et son caleçon en lui faisant écarter les jambes et en la regardant dans les yeux. Elle avait peur il le voyait, mais il l'avait prévenue. Il se pencha vers elle en la pénétrant se rendant compte d'une chose, elle n'était déjà plus vierge. Pourtant avec sa famille il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le soit et elle n'avait jamais eu de petits amis. Il continua et plaça son visage en face du siens la voyant pleurer. Il l'embrassa tendrement et arrêta ces mouvements de bassin. Il en avait trop fait, elle ne méritait pas cela.

Il fut surpris quand elle reprit les mouvements de bassin en se serrant fort contre lui et en l'embrassant comme si elle sa vie en dépendait. Naruto d'abord surpris, relança ces mouvements, accompagnants ceux d'Hinata. Elle lui griffa le dos et eu un orgasme suivi de peu par lui. Il sortir d'elle et se plaça sur le côté, la laissant se serrer contre lui ensuite, tremblante.

-Tu à mal ?

Elle fit un non de la tête. Ce n'était pas cela.

-Alors peur ?

Hinata déglutit et se serra plus fort contre lui.

-Pourquoi à tu peur ?

Elle releva la tête, avec ces cheveux qui lui tombait sur le visage et hésita à répondre.

-Tu à peur de moi ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête et commença à rougir de gêne.

-Je…Je…Je ne…J'ai peur que …que t'en aille une…une fois lassé.

Naruto la regarda et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser avant de lui dire.

-Tant que tu ne me trahi pas, jamais je ne te laisserai, mais si un jour tu viens à me trahir, ce jour-là je t'abandonnerai en tuant celui avec qui tu m'as trahi.

Hinata le regarda droit dans les yeux son Byakugan activer. Cherchant la vérité de ces paroles et ne trouvant aucun mensonge dans les yeux de l'assassin. Elle enfoui son visage dans son cou en lui disant d'une voix à peine audible.

-Je…je t'aime Naruto.

Naruto sourit avec tendresse et lui caressa les cheveux la laissant s'endormir en lui disant au bord des songes.

-Je t'aime aussi Hinata.

Elle partit au pays des songes sur ces paroles tandis que le blond souriait tendrement avec un regard dur et froid. Il allait devoir bouger et faire des recherches plus actives et faire un exemple pour tous, quitte à devoir être reconnu publiquement.


	10. Destin

**Yakuza. **

**Chapitre 10 : Destin. **

La nuit était calme, sans le moindre bruit, la lune était cachée derrière les nuages, et des grenouilles sortaient en masse des rivières, partant à la recherche de l'enfant de la prophétie. Il connaissait les ténèbres tout en étant aussi rayonnantes qu'un soleil. Il apparaitrait dans un bain de sang qui se produirait aujourd'hui, causant de grands changements. Les yakuza allaient devoir montrer leur vrai visage car le monde arrivait à sa fin. Deux grenouilles parmi les plus grandes se regardèrent.

-Trouvons Naruto, Jiraya à toujours dit qu'il était spécial.

-Oui, nous devons aussi faire attention aux cinq éléments.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, le dernier vent libre est de notre côté. Et si Jiraya ne s'est pas trompé, l'eau le soutiendra ainsi que le feu.

-Alors dépêchons-nous de trouver Naruto-nii

Les deux grenouilles accélérèrent dans la nuit noire de ce vendredi.

Chez Naruto, ce matin-là, le blond était en plein duel avec la poêle, dans sa cuisine qui servait pour la première fois. Il tentait de faire des bento pour midi, ce qui semblait simple, mais il avait sous-estimé la cuisine, et la poêle lui riait au nez en carbonisant tout son contenu dans un jet de flamme. Hinata entra à ce moment là, habillée d'un jean bleu marine et d'un T-shirt qu'elle avait emprunté à Naruto. Elle était toute rouge, ayant encore des flashbacks de la veille, et Naruto la regardait avec gêne, mais pour une toute autre raison.

-Tu…tu …tu veux de…de…de l'aide ? Enfin…si…si…

-Non pas la peine…le frigo est vide et je pense que la cuisine n'est pas mon fort.

Il posa la poêle dans l'évier et se demanda s'il pouvait la désintégrer en la menaçant du regard assez longtemps. Mais la réponse fut de toute évidence négative. Hinata jouait avec ses indexes en tentant de trouver le courage de dire ce qu'elle voulait et Naruto, ne comprenant pas, la regarda avec patience en attendant qu'elle trouve le courage de lui parler.

-Je…si…euh…si tu…si tu veux je…je peux…faire la cuisine pour…pour…nous de…nous…nous de…nous deux !

Hinata avait dû crier pour faire sortir les derniers mots. Naruto la regarda en souriant et lui tendit les mains.

-Hinata vient.

Elle le regarda et hésita, ayant l'impression qu'il la prenait pour une enfant. Elle finit par approcher, et il la prit dans ses bras en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

-Si ça ne te dérange pas, ça ne risque pas de me poser de problème aux vues de mes talents culinaire.

Elle rougit en souriant, heureuse elle se sentait bien dans les bras du blond. Malheureusement, le portable de celui-ci sonna, rompant ainsi le charme de cette scène.

-C'est l'heure de notre rendez-vous. Nous allons faire du shopping, sinon que voudrais-tu faire en dehors de ça ?

Hinata réfléchit à toutes les choses dont elle rêvait depuis des années. Se balader avec son petit ami main dans la main, aller manger ensemble au restaurant. Tout plein de chose qu'un couple normal ferait, mais qu'elle n'a jamais eu le droit de vivre car elle était l'héritière des Hyuga. Elle réfléchit et choisit une chose dont elle avait toujours rêvé de faire.

-Je…je voudrais…euh…enfin…je sou…souhaiterai…a…aller au…au cinéma…je…je n'ai jamais…était…

Elle baissait yeux en parlant et Naruto lui releva doucement le visage pour capter son regard.

-Ne baisse pas les yeux quand tu parles Hinata, j'aime voir tes yeux.

Elle rougit de plus belle, mais ne détourna cependant pas le regard. Il lui adressa un sourire spécial Naruto et, sur un ton joyeux en levant le poing en l'air, il annonça :

-Donc première étape : cinéma ! Ensuite shopping ! On verra la suite après ça ! Ouais !

Naruto attendit Hinata qui vira au rouge vif, ressemblant presque à une lampe, et leva le poing avec le blond en disant plus bas.

-Ouais !

Ils se mirent en route et y allèrent à pied, le cinéma se trouvant dans le centre de Konoha. Naruto ne voulait pas attirer l'attention avec sa moto.

A peine une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, deux grenouilles arrivèrent à l'adresse du blond et examinèrent l'endroit. Ils ne sentaient aucune présence et pestèrent avant de courir vers le centre pour demander de l'aide à l'eau et le feu.

Naruto et Hinata arrivèrent devant le cinéma, main dans la main, regardant les films à l'affiche. Le blond voyait un film d'arts martiaux qui avait l'air intéressant, mais ça ne convenait pas à un rendez-vous. Hinata, elle, semblait aux anges et savait pas où donner de la tête. Elle vue un film appelé _2012_ et se tourna vers Naruto qui lui fit directement un sourire, ayant bien surveillé où s'arrêtait le regard de sa petite amie. Ils prirent un ticket et s'installèrent dans la salle. Il voyait Hinata excitée à l'idée d'aller pour la première fois au cinéma. Elle serrait plus fort sa main dans celle du blond qui sourit. La salle devint sombre et le film commença, laissant libre cour aux effets spéciaux. Hinata avait les yeux qui brillaient et Naruto passait du film à elle, d'elle au film et ensuite du film au décolleté de la robe d'Hinata. Il détourna rapidement les yeux, sentant des images flashbacks lui revenir en mémoire. Quand le film fut fini Hinata était serrée contre son bras en disant :

-Le film était vraiment intéressant. Les écrans du cinéma ne valent pas la télé, tu ne trouves pas ?

Elle regarda Naruto dans les yeux au moment où il allait répondre puis de rougir de gêne, s'étant laissé emporter par son excitation. Elle commença à s'éloigner, mais il fut plus rapide et lui saisit les mains en se baissant pour l'embrasser, la rendant encore plus confuse. Les gens se tournaient pour regarder les deux amoureux s'embrasser à la sortie du cinéma. Quand il rompit le baisé, il lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Maintenant, à chaque fois que tu tenteras de t'éloigner de moi, je t'embrasserai, peu importe le moment ou le lieu.

Elle rougit et suivit Naruto qui regarda sa montre voyant qu'il était déjà bientôt midi.

-Mince déjà, il a duré plus longtemps que prévu ce film, tu veux manger quoi ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit un stand de crêpe à emporter. Hinata le pointa du doigt, en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas baisser les yeux et regarder Naruto en face. Il vit le stand et sourit en allant vers un banc sur la place.

-Je vais chercher les crêpes tu veux à quoi ?

Hinata hésita et demanda.

-Une…une cr…crêpe au jam…jam…jambon c…c…cham…champignon.

-Bien madame, je reviens de suite.

Naruto partit en courant vers le vendeur de crêpe et Hinata sourit, réellement heureuse elle sortait avec Naruto et ils avaient rendez-vous, hier il lui avait dit qu'il était lui aussi amoureux d'elle et maintenant ils allaient manger des crêpes ensemble. Elle aperçut soudain une voiture qu'elle connaissait très bien et perdit son sourire. La voiture s'arrêta en face d'elle et la vitre se baissa sur un homme chauve, dans la soixantaine. Il dévisagea Hinata avant d'afficher un sourire mauvais et de faire un signe pour que le chauffeur descende et vienne lui ouvrir la porte. Hinata se leva du banc pour saluer un des membres des anciens. Il descendit de la voiture et la regarda d'un air supérieur.

-Tiens, tiens, si ce n'est pas Hinata-sama ! La rumeur disant que vous vous seriez enfui de la demeure des Hyuga pour retrouver un jeune imbécile est donc vraie ! Mais le petit jeu est fini Hinata-sama, vous allez rentrer avec moi, votre père est mort d'inquiétude voyons. De plus, vous n'avez pas passez votre examen mensuel devant le conseil hi hi

Ria t-il sadiquement en attrapant le poignet d'Hinata, enfin c'est ce qu'il projetait de faire mais Naruto arriva avec les deux crêpes et s'interposa entre eux à ce moment en ignorant le vieillard.

-Et voilà pour madame, une crêpe au champignon et au jambon. Heureuse ?

Hinata prit la crêpe et ne sut quoi répondre en voyant le membre du conseil se vexer. Il sortit son portable qui se retrouva dans les mains de Naruto, tournant maintenant dos à la brune, et afficha un sourire menaçant.

-Si vous continuez, vieux débris, je m'arrange pour que personne ne vous reconnaisse et vous envoie nourrir les poissons au fond du fleuve. Alors, à ta place, je rebrousserai chemin avant que je ne décide de mettre ma menace à exécution.

L'ancien allait riposter à se jeune insolent quand le regard du blond devint rouge, lui glaçant le sang, il se retourna s'assoir dans sa voiture, préférant un repli stratégique.

-Je ne t'oublierai pas et je reviendrai chercher Hinata-sama.

-C'est ça et je serai là pour vous guider directement en enfer ce jour-là.

La voiture démarra au quart de tour et Hinata sentit ces jambes défaillirent. Elle s'assit sur le banc sous le regard inquiet du blond. Il s'installa à côté d'elle et la saisie par l'épaule afin qu'elle se repose sur lui. Elle devint rouge, mais ferma les yeux, se sentant protégé. Elle avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait l'atteindre tant qu'elle resterait dans ces bras. Naruto croqua un coup dans sa crêpe, il avait reconnu l'un des anciens du clan Hyuga et avait entendu parler d'un examen, qui ne figurait pas dans ces informations.

-Hinata de quoi parlait-il quand il parlait d'examen.

Elle tressaillie comme si il l'avait frappé. Elle se serra contre lui, il n'insista pas et se mit à lui frictionner le bras d'une manière réconfortante.

-Ça va, si tu ne veux pas en parler, nous avons tout le temps. De toute façon tu n'auras plus à le passer.

-Si…car…sinon ce sera ma sœur qui le subira à ma place.

Elle parlait avec gravité, ce qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Naruto tenta de garder son calme, mais il n'était pas fait pour cela.

-Si tu me le dit je pourrai t'aider Hinata. Demande mon aide et j'effacerai tout ce qui te fait souffrir.

Hinata releva la tête pour voir le visage sérieux de Naruto. Elle ne voyait aucune arrière pensé dans ces paroles, juste ce qu'il ressentait. Ce désir de protéger ce qui lui était cher et de braver l'impossible pour cela. Si elle lui en parlait, peut-être qu'il pourrait la sauver, comme il l'avait déjà sauvée une fois en l'emmenant avec lui.

-Je…ils…l'examen…est…c'est un test pour…pour savoir qui…qui sera le prochain…le prochain chef. Comme…comme j'étais faible et une…une femme, j'ai dû me laisser…me laisser violé par chacun des…

Un grand fracas se fit entendre et Hinata vit une partit du banc brisé. Les yeux de Naruto étaient rouge sang où une colère non contrôlée brulait. Hinata déglutit en voyant cela et se demanda si elle avait bien fait de lui en parler. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle risquait de le dégouter par la suite. Naruto la regarda en disant.

-Désolé, mais cette après-midi ça te dérange de rendre visite à ton clan et d'aller voir les anciens ?

Hinata pâlit et s'écarta de Naruto. Il voulait qu'elle aille voir le conseille des anciens pour se faire ensuite violé comme un objet ?

-Tu…tu…

-Je vois dans ton regard que tu ne comprends pas, je t'ai demandé d'aller les voir, pas de passer l'examen, je pense que ton père va être plus libre de ces mouvements, car le conseil des anciens va disparaitre.

Hinata déglutit, en voyant qu'il était sérieux. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était contre le sort que Naruto leur réservait, mais elle ne voulait pas que sa famille ait des problèmes à cause de cela.

-Tu...je…enfin…ma famille…elle sera en sécurité ?

-Oui, je te le promets, ils n'auront aucune autre retombé que plus de liberté et une menace de moins.

Hinata déglutit et accepta en hochant positivement la tête. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il se mettrait autant en colère pour elle. Elle n'arrivait pas non plus à le cerner, des fois il était rayonnant et s'amuser avec tout le monde d'autre fois elle voyait en lui des ténèbres sans fond. Elle mangea sa crêpe en silence dans les bras du blond qui, malgré sa colère, ne la serrait pas trop fort et se contentait de trembler pour se maitriser et ne pas lui faire de mal.

Les deux grenouilles arrivèrent au centre et réussir à sentir la présence de Naruto, mais il n'était déjà plus là. Mais le plus intriguant était que l'énergie de la nature était oscillante, comme apeurée par les résidus laissés par Naruto. Les deux grenouilles se regardèrent mutuellement et déglutir. Pour énerver le blond il fallait beaucoup d'effort, surtout si on voulait le faire perdre son contrôle, mais jamais personne ne l'avait énervé au point que tout autour de lui ne soit terrorisé, jusqu'à la nature elle-même. La prophétie parlait d'un bain de sang, maintenant ils savaient d'où aller venir ce bain de sang. Le plus étrange était cependant la présence dans l'air qui accompagnait celle de Naruto, calme puissante et surtout fusionnel avec celle du blond. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient cela et le fait qu'elle soit aussi proche de Naruto ne leurs disaient rien de bien. Ils pressèrent le pas, partant à la poursuite du blond via les égouts, pour aller plus vite.

Hiashi était dans son bureau, comme à son habitude, et venait de renvoyer Neji encore aujourd'hui. Il voulait que des hommes soient mobilisés pour sauver sa cousine des griffes de Naruto, mais pour cela il devrait réunir une bonne cinquantaine d'homme qui ensuite viendraient lui demander des faveurs pour avoir sauvé l'héritière. Il ne pouvait pas accepter cela en tant que chef de clan, mais en tant que père il ne demandait pas mieux. Jusqu'à présent il ne lui avait fait aucun mal, mais ça ne durera certainement pas longtemps. Hiashi soupira ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait faire, et se leva pour aller à sa réunion avec le conseil des anciens, qui allait encore lui demander de récupérer l'héritière. Au moment où il toucha la porte, un grand vacarme se fit entendre dans la cour.

Les gardes du clan refusèrent de laisser Naruto entrer, seulement l'héritière avait le droit de pénétrer dans la demeure du clan Hyuga. Devant le refus que lui opposait les gardes, il commença à avancer, les faisant régir en sortant leurs pistolets.

-Hinata par devant je te rejoins de suite.

Hinata hésita, après tout il ne connaissait pas l'emplacement de la salle du conseil et risquait de se faire attaquer tout du long si elle n'était pas auprès de lui, mais le regard de Naruto n'avait aucun doute, il était sûr de pouvoir la retrouver. Elle déglutit et partie en avant, le laissant derrière elle. Des coups de feu se firent entendre et elle continua en priant qu'il n'arrive rien à Naruto. Elle marcha dans la maison où les hommes couraient pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée où les coups de feu continuaient, signe qu'il était toujours vivant. Entendre les détonations était rassurant c'était comme s'il était à côté d'elle, se dirigeant ensemble vers cette salle qui l'effrayait. Elle croisa son cousin qui s'arrêta et la salua en demandant :

-Hinata-sama, vous allez bien ? Votre père a enfin envoyé un détachement vous récupérer ?

-N…non nous sommes venus de notre propre initiative.

Neji ne comprenait pas, s'il était venu ensemble, pourquoi était-elle seule à lui faire face ? Il fit alors la liaison entre les coups de feu et l'absence du blond au côté de sa cousine avec un regard dur. Il se recula pour la laisser passer et elle continua sa route, laissant Neji sidéré derrière elle. Il n'avait jamais vu ce regard chez sa cousine. Un regard dur, sans hésitation, avançant sans regarder derrière. Comment avait fait Naruto pour la changer autant en quelques jours ? Il entendit les coups de feu se rapprocher et couru prévenir Hiashi de la situation.

Hinata se trouvait maintenant face à la salle du conseil. Elle inspira en entendant les coups de feu qui la gonflèrent d'énergie et se mit à genoux pour faire coulisser la porte. Elle vit les treize anciens du conseil tous assis qui fixaient la porte pour voir Hinata, des sourires mauvais et lubriques s'affichèrent sur tous les visages. Hinata voulait partir loin d'ici et s'éloigner de ce lieu qu'elle maudissait.

Bang! Bang! Bang !

Elle s'inclina devant le conseil et pénétra dans la salle en refermant la porte coulissante. Elle avait un regard déterminé et partit s'installer à la droite du siège de chef du clan.

-Si ce n'est pas Hinata-sama que voilà ? C'est un réel plaisir de vous avoir parmi nous aujourd'hui, nous allons peut-être pouvoir vous faire passer l'examen mensuel.

-Sinon il y aura toujours votre sœur hi hi

Hinata sentit des nausées la prendre, sentant les souvenir de cette salle lui revenir. Elle ne pouvait pas se libérer de l'emprise de ces vicelards, tenant sa sœur en otage. Elle sentit son moral s'effondrer.

Bang!Bang!

Elle fixa le conseil avec un regard implacable en prenant la parole.

-Je suis ici à la demande de mon petit ami qui…

Le conseil éclata de rire avant de répondre en coupant la parole d'Hinata.

-Hinata-sama n'oubliez pas votre place, vous n'êtes rien d'autre que la chienne du conseil, ne vous montez pas trop la tête pour quelques jours de liberté. Votre petit ami sera mort ce soir.

Hinata se sentit cernée par les ténèbres, revoyant des images qu'elle aurait voulu oublier. Elle serra les dents, son cœur se serrant dans sa poitrine lui faisait mal.

Bang !Bang ! Bang !

Hinata fixa le conseil avec ces Byakugan activé. Elle ne se laisserait pas marcher dessus par ces vieux pervers.

-Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez vous ne l'arrêterai pas. Mon père l'a déjà reconnu comme étant la seule personne à qui j'appartiendrais.

Le conseil la fixa durement, avant de se consulter du regard. Un des anciens éclata de rire avant de regarder Hinata de haut.

-Hinata-sama, nous somme le clan Hyuga, le clan le plus puissant de tout Konoha. Vous pensez réellement qu'un petit blond pourra résister à notre clan composé de plus de mille membres ? Il n'est plus qu'un cadavre en sursis ayant donné un peu d'espoir à une chienne qui ne sait plus qui sont ses maitres, mais elle va vite le réapprendre vous pouvez me faire confiance pour ça.

Hinata sentit la peur monter en elle et détruire sa confiance. Elle sentit des tremblements la prendre aux jambes et au bras, ne pouvant les contrôler et pria pour que Naruto arrive car elle n'entendait plus de coup de feu.

Naruto était restait au portail d'entré et esquiva les deux tire des gardes en faisant une roulade pour arriver à leur niveau et entamer des enchainements au corps à corps. Il broya le poignet du premier garde et sauta sur le second en le saisissant à l'avant-bras, le tirant vers lui, tout en lui donnant un coup de pied dans la nuque, la brisant sur le coup et le tuant net. Le premier gardes était au sol et tenait son poignet broyé. Naruto franchit les portes pour tomber sur une dizaine de gardes qui lui tirèrent dessus. Il sourit et des yeux rouges apparurent en dessous de lui et dans l'ombre de la porte, des queues de renard sortant de l'ombre pour faire une barrière entre les gardes et Naruto. Deux sabres émergèrent de l'ombre et les queues de renards s'ouvrir pour laisser un éclair jaune arriver derrière les gardes armés de deux sabres noires. Les gardes s'écroulèrent, tous la gorge et les poignets tranchés net. Continuant sa route, suivant la trainée d'énergie bleue qu'avait laissée Hinata. Un groupe de gardes apparus au tournant d'un couloir et Naruto se déplaça de nouveau ne laissant voir qu'un éclair jaune.

Bang !Bang !Bang !

Les gardes tombèrent, tous mort, laissant le blond continuer sa route. Iil était en colère, il sentait que sa colère modifié la nature autour de lui, qu'il faisait peur à tous ce qui avaient un lien avec la nature. Il voyait son aura noir grandir autour de lui avec des feux follets qu'il fauchait les uns après les autres sur sa route. Seule une flamme bleue éclairait son chemin actuellement, la seule lumière dans ces ténèbres. Un groupe de feu follet sortit d'une salle et Naruto forma un orbe de vent et l'envoya sur les flammes qui disparurent aussitôt

Bang !Bang !

Deux tires venant d'un garde sur sa droite qui prit peur et s'enfuit en voyant les balles se consumer dans les airs. Naruto continua de marcher, se rapprochant inexorablement de son objectif. Il tourna et vit sa piste disparaitre dans une pièce un peu plus loin. Un groupe de flamme le séparait de la pièce d'ont deux flamme ressemblant à celle d'Hinata, mais en moins puissante.

Bang !Bang !Bang !

Des lames de vent fauchèrent les flammes en dehors des deux flammes bleu et d'une flamme ayant paré son attaque. Il regarda la flamme restant et ressentit de la peur, une certaine hostilité, mais pas autant que celle des autres, la source de cette hostilité était différente. La flamme tomba, il n'avait certainement pas réussi à bloquer toute l'attaque de Naruto. Il l'ignora et se dirigea vers la salle du conseil.

L'un des conseiller c'était levé et s'approcha d'Hinata qui resta immobile, morte de peur, appelant Naruto mentalement. Le conseiller était presque sur Hinata quand quatre queues de renard, noires comme la nuit, explosèrent les portes et saisirent le conseiller pour l'envoyer s'écraser sur le mur du fond où un bruit sinistre d'os se brisant se fit entendre ainsi que du sang tachant le mur. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'origine des queues et y virent une masse noire. Rien ne perçait le noir, pas même le soleil de l'après-midi. Quatre personnes sortirent de la masse noir et Hinata sentit une vague de soulagement s'emparé d'elle. Naruto était là et elle n'avait plus rien à craindre.

-Excuse-moi du retard Hinata, ça n'a pas était trop dur ?

Elle sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et hocha négativement de la tête en lui faisant un sourire. L'un des conseiller ouvrir la bouche et un kunai se logea entre ces yeux, le tuant net. Hiashi regarda la scène avec sa fille et Neji qui était blessé, les bras en sang.

-Naruto tu t'attaques au conseil même moi je ne…

-Fermez la Hiashi et asseyez-vous à votre place avec votre fille et Neji.

Le ton du blond était dur et ne laissait pas la place à une autre réponse que oui. Il obéit en observant ce qu'il comptait faire. Hanabi voulu riposter, mais son père la fit taire d'un geste de la main et ils s'assirent à leur place respective. Naruto resta debout fixant toute les personnes de la salle tour à tour.

-Je viens ici suite à un problème qui est arrivé à mes oreilles. Il semblerait que des personnes se soit amusées avec ma copine durant pas mal de temps, l'écrasant, l'humiliant et lui faisant subir des choses que je tairai devant les plus jeunes. Je ne veux pas exterminer la globalité duclan de ma petite amie et vais donc me montrer raisonnable. Je vous laisse une seule chance de vous expliquer auprès d'elle et de son père, au moindre écart de parole, de conduites ou simplement car vos excuses ne me semblent pas convenables, je vous tue.

Hiashi regardait le conseil avec froideur ayant bien compris les paroles du blond. Neji avait lui aussi parfaitement comprit et seul Hanabi se faisait une idée un peu plus innocentes de ce qu'il c'était passé. L'un des conseiller prit la parole avec un air suffisant.

-Nous n'avons fait que…

Un kunai se logea dans son crâne et Naruto regarda les dix conseillers restant.

-Je me suis montré clair, au suivant.

Les conseillers se regardèrent, hésitant, et le chauve prit la parole.

-Le rôle d'une femme Hyuga est de servir les hommes de son clan de toutes les manières possibles, peu importe le statut de la femme, elle…

Naruto tua le conseiller avec un autre kunai et se tourna vers Hinata.

-Je pense qu'il n'y a rien à tirer de ces ordures, je pense que tu peux directement rendre ton verdict.

Hinata regarda le reste du conseil et son regard devint dur en se rappelant ce qu'il lui avait fait. Mais ils restaient des membres important du conseil. Le clan avait besoin d'eux et elle serra les dents en répondant.

-Laisse les vivres…mon père à besoin d'eux pour le bien du clan. Je ne veux juste ne plus jamais avoir affaire à eux.

Naruto la regarda en voyant qu'elle prenait sur elle pour sa famille. Le conseil éclata de rire en toisant Hinata de haut.

-Bien sûr que nous sommes indispensables au clan Hyuga ! Sans nous, les autres clans auraient vite fait de s'en prendre à nous.

-Hiashi-san, si je vous promets de me ranger du côté du clan Hyuga et d'agir comme assassin personnel du chef de clan, pensez-vous pouvoir vous passer du conseil ?

Hiashi regarda Naruto avec surprise. Il ne pouvait nier ce que disait les conseillers, il avait besoin d'eux, mais avec ce garçon de son côté, le conseil devenait obsolète. Cependant serait-il prêt à aller aussi loin pour sa fille ? Non il devait avoir une autre raison, quelque chose qui l'intéressait dans le clan. Sa fille n'avait rien d'extraordinaire et de plus elle lui appartenait déjà. Il sonda le blond pendant un moment, ignorant le conseil qui vociférait derrière eux.

-Si tu fais cela je n'aurais pas besoin du conseil, mais ça fera de toi une personne reconnu comme appartenant au clan Hyuga.

-Non, ça fera de moi votre allié et votre gendre, et mon clan et le vôtre seront lié par cette union, faisant de moi l'assassin du chef du clan Hyuga, pas du clan Hyuga, voyez-vous la nuance ?

Hiashi sourit devant la proposition que lui faisait le jeune homme. Ainsi il ne ferait pas partit du clan Hyuga, il serait simplement l'assassin personnel du chef de clan, et s'il se marie avec sa fille, elle sera la prochaine chef de clan, faisant de lui un assassin n'obéissant à personne d'autre que lui et sa fille. Hiashi éclata de rire, surprenant tout le monde en dehors de Naruto qui sourit avec ce sourire énigmatique, ne laissant rien voir de ce qu'il pensait réellement.

-Très bien, j'accepte ce marchet avec plaisir, mes filles et mon neveux seront mes témoins…le reste ne me serve à rien et ta première mission sera de les réduire au silence éternel.

-Avec plaisir, Hiashi-san.

Naruto lança trois kunai en se retournant, et tua trois des conseillers. Avec des lames de vent il en trancha deux autres et avec une orbe tourbillonnante tua les quatre derniers qui se précipitaient vers la porte. Il se tourna ensuite vers Hiashi et lui fit un sourire.

-Vous voilà libre. Que voulait que je fasse maintenant ?

Hiashi regard le blond dans les yeux et sourit. Il était hors de question maintenant qu'il avait son mot à dire qu'il ne laisse sa fille partir loin de lui.

-Tu va venir vivre ici avec Hinata et je souhaiterai te voir ce soir dans mon bureau.

Naruto s'inclina et, au même moment, deux grenouilles arrivèrent à la porte d'entrée du clan Hyuga. Elles sentaient que l'enfant de la prophétie était ici et sentaient aussi l'énergie de Naruto avec l'autre énergie qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à identifier. Ils déglutirent en entrant dans la demeure Hyuga qui était devenu la scène d'un véritable bain de sang. Le destin était en marche et tout allait changer ce soir.


	11. Grenouilles et Hyuga

**Yakuza**

**Chapitre 11 : Grenouilles et Hyuga.**

Naruto était assis avec, en face de lui, deux grenouilles. Une des grenouilles était de couleur rouge et noir avec une pipe dans la bouche et souriait en lui crachant régulièrement sur la figure, tandis que l'autre grenouille avait les joues rondes et de couleur jaune, elle regardait son frère et Naruto avec une goutte de sueur. Dans la salle, le reste des personnes présentes avaient tous une goutte de sueur derrière la tête, se demandant si la grenouille était folle ou suicidaire. Curieusement, personne ne s'étonna de voir une grenouille parler, ce qui, il faut bien l'avouer, n'était pas commun. Naruto en conclu qu'il devait déjà avoir rencontré des animaux parlant. Il se fit cracher encore une fois dessus et se leva en tapant du pied et cria en pointant la grenouille rouge du doigt :

-Tu n'as pas bientôt fini Gamakichi !

-Espèce de traitre ! Alors que je t'avais proposé ma sœur en mariage ! Et tu choisi une fille aussi moche !

Il pointa Hinata du doigt qui était en état de choc en apprenant qu'elle avait pour rivale…une grenouille.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'aimais ta sœur ! En plus je suis humain et je préfère les humaine avec de grosse poitrine !

-Traitre !

Gamakichi cracha de nouveau sur Naruto qui esquiva en envoyant son point dans la figure de la grenouille, qui esquiva et couru sur le bras de son agresseur pour lui donner un coup de pied en plein visage qui l'envoya valser trois bon mètres plus loin.

-Prend ça pourriture de traitre ! Espèce de zoophile !

Naruto se réceptionna sur ses pieds et cria en brandissant son poing.

-Je ne suis pas zoophile ! J'ai couché avec une humaine aux dernières nouvelles, alors…

Il stoppa sa phrase en sentant des pulsions meurtrière venant d' Hiashi, assis derrière lui, le visage totalement neutre avec des veines palpitantes sur les tempes.

-Une humaine ? Naruto-kun tu n'oserais quand même pas dire que tu as touché ma fille avant même votre mariage, n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh…moi pas comprendre, moi grenouille, moi venir très loin montagne.

Hiashi se leva brusquement et Naruto s'enfuit tout aussi rapidement avec le futur beau-père derrière lui, beau-père qui voulait clairement sa mort. Il courut aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait mais, la rage donnant des ailes, il n'arriva pas à semer Hiashi et, faisant le tour de la demeure Hyuga, il agrandissait le nombre de ses poursuivants à chaque couloir. Hinata, elle, était rouge et jouait nerveusement avec ses indexes sous les regards des grenouilles, de sa sœur et de son cousin. Cousin qui maudissait le blond, faute de pouvoir le poursuivre et lui tordre le cou de ces propres mains. Gamakichi s'approcha de la brune avec un poignard sorti d'un nuage de fumée.

-Mangeuse d'homme…voleuse…tu as pris Naruto à ma sœur…rends lui son innocence !

Hinata rougit de plus belle en tentant de répondre.

-Je…je…je ne…Je ne pense…pense pas…ê…être celle qui…qui…qui lui a pris…son…sa…enfin…qui…qui ai…ai était…était sa…sa première fois.

Au moment où elle finit sa phrase, Naruto s'écrasa au sol en trébuchant dans la salle et un poignard se planta juste à côté de la gorge du blond qui déglutit.

-Naruto-san, qui fut votre première fois ? Heeeiiin ?

Naruto regarda Gamakichi, puis le reste du clan Hyuga qui arrivait avec des intentions pour le moins répréhensibles. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se justifie sur sa vie sentimentale comme ça ? Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal et trompé personne non ? Il capta les regards d'Hinata et en vint à maudire les grenouilles pour avoir abordé le sujet. Il s'assit et ferma les yeux en expliquant rapidement.

-Je faisais une mission de protection dans le pays des démons où je devais protéger une voyante. Je vous passe les détails de la mission, mais à la fin on discutait et elle m'a demandé de l'aider à avoir un enfant.

**CRAC**

Naruto chercha l'origine de ce bruit et vit la pipe de Gamakichi brisé dans ses mains et la porte écrasé entre les doigts d'Hiashi. Hinata le regardait avec une question top évidente dans les yeux.

-Je n'ai eu aucun enfants avec elle, je le jure, et ça ne m'a pris que deux mois pour lui trouver un homme convenable et qu'elle m'oublie, je le jure !

Hiashi s'approcha dangereusement du blond qui déglutit.

-Si tu imagines que je te laisserai partir loin de ma fille en la jetant dans les bras d'un autre…

-Je vous arrête tout de suite, le moindre homme touchant Hinata peut se considéré comme mort !

Hiashi fixa Naruto du regard et sentit qu'il était sérieux quand Hinata cria, faisant se retourner les hommes qui purent voir Gamakichi sur Hinata avec une patte sur sa poitrine.

-Tu disais, sale…

Hinata envoya une gifle qui se transforma en un coup du tranchant de la main dans la nuque de la grenouille qui tomba inconsciente. Elle sidéra tout le monde devant ce geste et voyant ce qu'elle avait fait, elle s'inclina, se confondant en excuse. Naruto éclata de rire à la surprise général et s'approcha d'Hinata, la faisant se relever, pour la serrer dans ces bras.

-Bien joué Hinata ! Maintenant que ce gêneur dort il ne viendra plus…

-Naruto épouse ma sœur !

Gamakichi parlait en étant inconscient et Naruto sentit la colère montait en lui. Devait-il le tuer ? Oui, le tuer semblait une bonne idée, c'était le seul moyen de le faire taire. Il devait le faire, c'était son devoir. Naruto tentait de se laver le cerveau, s'auto persuadant qu'il devait tuait la grenouille.

-Naruto-nii, la prophétie approche et nous devons prévenir les éléments et trouver l'enfant de la prophétie. Peux-tu nous aider dans nos recherches ?

Naruto se tourna vers Gamatatsu l'air grave. Il avait entendu parler de la prophétie durant son séjour au Mont Myôboku et savait ce qu'il allait arriver. Personne ne comprenait ce qui se passait ni de quoi parlaient Gamatatsu et Naruto, mais leurs air sérieux n'annonçait rien de bon.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Quels éléments ? Et quelle prophétie ?

Naruto se tourna vers Hiashi et chercha comment l'expliquer simplement.

-Disons que la fin du monde est écrite depuis sa création et que seul un descendant de l'ermite des six chemins pourrait stopper se cataclysme. Quatre éléments sont indispensables pour le retrouver et Konoha a été construite pile au centre des six chemins. Euh…les chemins sont des éléments qui…

-Les chemins sont le feu, l'eau, la terre et le vent. Deux chemins maitres sont les ténèbres et la lumières. Ils sont présents en tout être vivant, mais seule une personne maitrise les deux chemins, à ce que l'on dit.

-Je maitrise les ténèbres et le vent. Les Hyuga on l'eau, les Nara on la terre, les Sabaku sont le vent et les Inuzuka représente la terre eux aussi. Le feu est le clan Uchiwa, la lumière reste à trouver. Combien de temps nous reste-t-il ?

-La fin commence ce soir et finira demain. Si les chefs réussissent, ils le repousseront à dans deux semaines, mais les chances de réussites sont minces.

-D'accord, je commence mes recherches cette nuit et demain. Pour l'eau et le vent c'est bon, j'irai demander l'aide du feu demain, je vous laisse recruter les autres éléments.

Gamatatsu fit un salut militaire et partit avec son frère sur le dos, laissant Naruto seul avec les Hyuga. Hiashi semblait toujours en colère et le blond déglutit face à lui.

-Dans mon bureau avec Hinata et Neji, maintenant ! Les autres retournaient à vos postes respectifs et nettoyaient-moi la demeure avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoit que nous avons été attaqué !

Tous les Hyuga obéirent immédiatement en entendant le ton sévère du chef de clan, ne faisant pas attention aux cadavres du conseil. Naruto, Hinata et Neji suivirent Hiashi sans discuter et Hanabi resta derrière, silencieuse, surveillant le départ de tout le monde pour prendre son portable et envoyé un message sans que personne ne la voie.

Une fois dans le bureau, Hiashi s'installa dans son fauteuil, Naruto s'installa dans le canapé et Neji fut plus rapide qu'Hinata, s'asseyant à côté du blond qui le regarda avec une veine sur la tempe. Hinata regarda son cousin et son petit ami ne sachant que faire. Naruto, dans la plus grande finesse, expulsa de force Neji en appuyant sur ses blessures, le faisant reculer de douleur, et prit sa place en souriant.

-Hinata, assis toi avant que ces deux imbéciles s'entre-tuent.

La voie de son père fit sursauter la jeune femme qui s'assit à côté du blond, qui semblait rayonnait de plaisir tandis que son cousin sombrait dans les limbes après cette défaite cuisante. Hiashi toussa pour captiver l'attention, sentant son irritation augmenter.

-Bon, pour commencer, vous irez à l'école tous les jours normalement. Je ne crois pas dans les prophéties et ce genre de bêtise, donc l'école reste une priorité. Selon la tradition Hinata et toi vivrez dans un espace réservé aux fiançailles de la fille du chef avec le prétendant. Je pense que tu t'en sortiras là-bas. Tous les matins et le soir, vous mangerez avec nous et tu devras aussi être présent lors des sorties familiales. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Oui, jusque-là, aucune objection Hiashi-san.

Hiashi étudia le jeune homme du regard. Il savait que la seule chose qui le retenait était sa fille, sans elle il n'hésitera certainement pas à tuer chaque membre de ce clan. Il avait déjà effectué cet exploit dans le passé, ce qui avait fait monter son nom au niveau des plus doués et cela remonte à dix ans déjà, donc maintenant cela ne devait plus être qu'une formalité pour lui.

-J'aurais des missions pour toi, mais la première mission que je t'assigne c'est la protection de mes filles.

-Pas besoin de me le demander, je protège ma famille avant tout chose.

Hiashi le regarda légèrement surpris. Il les considérait donc déjà comme sa famille ? Impossible, il ne pouvait leur faire confiance aussi facilement.

-Neji sera sous tes ordres directs. Il t'aidera à pro…

-Je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Je travaille seul, pas besoin d'avoir des boulets dans mes pieds. Si vous voulez lui donner une mission, faites en votre bras droit, il sera plus utile que tous ceux qui vous entourent.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, je ne mérité pas…

-Tu pense ce que tu dis ?

-Vous me posez la question, mais vous pensez la même chose que moi. Vous voulez l'assigner sous mes ordres pour qu'il me surveille, mais en faisant cela, vous m'obligerez à le tuer s'il en apprend trop et, avec ses yeux, sa mort sera sans doute dans peu de temps. J'ai des secrets que je ne peux pas partager, même avec vous Hiashi-san, donc évitez de fouiner. J'aime sincèrement votre fille et je ne ferais rien qui puisse la rendre malheureuse. Donc je ne vous demanderai pas de ne pas vous méfier, c'est légitime et puis j'ai l'habitude, mais au moins pensez à vos hommes, leur mort serait inutile et nous embêterait autant l'un que l'autre. Alors pourquoi ne pas simplement se méfier mutuellement l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que nous nous fassions confiance en tant que gendre et beau-père ?

Naruto fit l'un de ses sourires rayonnants, laissant Hiashi sans appui. Etait-il sérieux ? N'avait-il réellement aucun but derrière la tête ? Sa fille était trop franche, on voyait quand elle mentait et ses sentiments étaient inscrits sur son visage rouge de gêne devant la déclaration du blond. Mais, dans le cas de Naruto, on ne pouvait pas voir aussi simplement en lui. Cependant il semblait sincère et sa proposition était meilleure que celle qu'il voulait donner, surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre encore des hommes pour des futilités.

-D'accord, j'écouterai ce que tu dis. Après tout tu seras à la tête du clan Hyuga après moi. Je ne peux rester sur mes gardes pour toujours avec toi. Je ne te fais pas entièrement confiance, nous verrons bien si tu es sincère ou si tu seras ma pertes.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, avec Hinata à mes coté, rien ne résistera aux Uzumaki et aux Hyuga.

Hiashi sourit et regarda Neji en annonçant.

-A partir de demain, tu seras mon bras droit, continu l'école si tu le désire, mais le soir tu devras venir directement dans mon bureau, j'aurais du travail pour toi.

-Oui, Hiashi-sama.

Hiashi sourit et les renvoya. Neji partit de son coté en jetant un regard oblique vers Naruto, qui lui fit un sourire moqueur. Il partit avec les veines sur les tempes, tandis qu'Hinata tirait la manche du blond en rougissant. Elle n'était pas confiante et l'avait embarqué dans ses histoires de famille. Naruto sourit et la serra dans ces bras.

-Alors qu'elle effet sa fait d'être fiancé avec un assassin ?

Hinata le regarda en rougissant. Elle ne le considéré pas comme un assassin, mais plus comme son sauveur. Depuis leur rencontre, il n'avait rien fait d'autre que la sauver et briller comme un soleil devant tout le monde. Il disait être les ténèbres, mais pour les gens autour de lui il était le soleil, protégeant tout le monde et craint par ces ennemis. Si une personne ressemblait aux ténèbres, c'était elle, elle qui n'avait pas confiance en elle. Elle qui cachait tout derrière sa timidité et ces manières, de peur qu'on ne la blesse à nouveaux. Naruto lui caressa la joue de sa main, la faisant rougir.

-Hinata, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Tu regrettes d'être condamnée à vivre le restant de tes jours comme femme d'un assassin ?

Elle hocha la tête négativement et rougit de plus belles en tirant sur la manche du blond pour l'embrasser avant de s'enfuir en courant laissant Naruto le visage rouge et la tête dans les nuages. Il se réveilla soudain quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur Hiashi qui le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

-Que fait tu encore là, avec ce visage d'imbécile ?

Une veine apparue sur la tempe de Naruto qui partit sans un mot, laissant derrière lui un Hiashi perplexe. Le blond ne s'attendait pas à la voir prendre le devant avec sa timidité habituel, mais cela ne lui avait pas déplu, il sourit et partit. Il devait aller voir son ami, et espérait que le choc de la veille n'était pas encore trop présent.

Hinata était partit instinctivement vers sa chambre et soupira. Elle n'était pourtant plus une petite fille et ils l'avaient déjà fait, mais elle rougissait toujours autant. Il devait trouver ça ennuyeux d'avoir une fille aussi timide comme petite amie. Hinata soupira à cette pensé, elle devait changer, mais par quoi commencer ? Elle vit sa sœur apparaitre au bout du couloir et déglutit. Les sœurs devinrent rouges et Hanabi fut la première à briser le silence.

-Tu es sérieuse pour le blond ?

Hinata regarda sa sœur sans comprendre. Que voulait-elle dire pas là ?

-Comment ça ?

-Tu compte vraiment devenir sa femme ? Tu n'as pas peur ?

-Peur ? De Naruto ? Pourquoi ?

-Il tente surement d'atteindre le siège des Hyuga par toi.

-Non, je pense même que rejoindre notre famille le dérange plus qu'autre chose. Il…Naruto est du genre franc, il ne ment pas sur ses sentiments. Je pense que son objectif est de reprendre ce qui lui a été volé il y a vingt ans.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire, désolé Hanabi.

Hanabi analysa sa sœur avec un regard froid et dur ressemblant à celui de son père. Elle finit par soupirer et faire un sourire chaleureux à sa sœur.

-Ça ne fait rien Onee-chan. Par contre je ne le vois pas, vous vous êtes déjà disputé ?

-Euh…

-Quoi ? Il ta sauté dessus ? Il t'a…

-Non rien de tout ça…c'est plus moi qui lui ais sauté dessus avant de m'enfuir en courant tellement j'étais gênée…

Hanabi resta médusé devant la nouvelle. Sa sœur, qui était si timide, avait sauté sur un garçon ?

-Il doit me détester maintenant.

-Je pense plutôt qu'il a dû apprécier.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Mon copain adore quand je suis celle qui fait le premier pas, une grande bouche, mais pas grand-chose dans l'action.

Hanabi vit le regard de sa sœur et se plaqua la main sur la bouche en rougissant. Hinata sourit avec tendresse et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

-Tu veux en parler avec ta grande sœur ?

Hanabi la regarda, hésitante mais, voyant le grand sourire de sa sœur, elle finit par céder en entrant dans la chambre en s'asseyant sur le lit, vite rejoint part Hinata.

-Alors il est comment se petit-ami mystérieux ?

-Il…il est au lycée avec moi dans ma classe. Il est brun et n'arrêté pas de me courir après.

-Oh…donc il t'a fait la cour pendant un moment.

-Non…il…il voulait me défiait…aux arts martiaux.

-Ah…Et il était comment ?

-Faible, il craignait vraiment. J'y suis allée à fond, le pensant fort, mais je l'ai envoyé à l'hôpital.

Hinata s'étonna de ne pas avoir entendu parler de cette histoire. Pourtant, ça aurait dû arriver aux oreilles de son père.

-Mais même après ça il est revenu à la charge, jour après jour, dès son retour de l'hôpital. Il n'a jamais réussi à me battre. Il m'a lancé un défi pour « pimenter » les choses comme il disait. S'il gagnait une fois contre moi, je devais accepter de sortir avec lui.

Hinata sembla voir des similitudes avec une personne blonde de sa connaissance qui serait bien capable de faire cela…mais lui était plutôt du genre « essaies de me battre si tu le peux ».

-Il n'a pas arrêté ! Tous les jours, du matin au soir, et il m'a eu sur la longueur. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour récupérer aussi vite après chaque raclé, mais il n'a jamais abandonné. A la fin j'étais trop épuisée et j'ai trébuché, il en a profité pour m'immobiliser et j'ai dû abandonner.

-Il y a quand même de meilleurs moyens que se battre pour dire à une fille qu'on l'aime.

-Oui, mais il n'est pas vraiment du genre réfléchi, il agit plus vite qu'il ne réfléchit.

-Donc le lendemain de sa victoire, tu as commencé à sortir avec lui ?

-Oui, je pensais qu'il serait rapide, mais il se contentait de passer du temps avec moi et de discuter pour connaitre mes gouts. Il se montre vraiment attentionné avec moi et même si je suis plus forte que lui, il s'obstine à vouloir me protéger. C'est rassurant.

Hinata sourit et prit sa sœur dans ces bras, heureuse de son bonheur.

-Je suis heureuse pour toi, tu as trouvé un bon petit ami.

Hanabi rougit en parfaite imitation de sa sœur en répondant.

-Oui…mais onee-chan…tu devrais aussi être comme ça devant ton copain, non ?

Hinata rougit encore plus fort que sa sœur en entendant ces paroles.

-Euh…je…je pense …je pense que Naruto n'…n'aimera pas ça…

-Tu veux savoir s'il aime que tu prennes les devants ?

-Euh…

-Je prends ça pour un oui, alors ce soir tu vas…

Hanabi chuchota à l'oreille de sa sœur qui devint de plus en plus rouge, atteignant la limite critique. Quand elle eut fini d'expliquer son plan, Hinata était presque morte de gêne en s'imaginant faire une chose aussi embarrassante. Mais l'idée était intéressante et valait la peine d'être tentée, ainsi les deux sœurs scellèrent leur plan.

Naruto pendant ce temps se trouvait devant la demeure des Uchiwa. Avec ce qui c'était passé hier, il ne pensait pas qu'ils allaient le recevoir simplement avec le sourire, il risquait plutôt de devoir prendre quelques coups pour calmer les esprits. Il inspira un grand coup et expira en appuyant sur la sonnette.


	12. Feu

**Yakuza.**

**Chapitre 12 : Feu. **

Mikoto était en plein ménage quand elle entendit la sonnette, elle courut vers la porte d'entrée armée de son balai et de son tablier, pour tomber face à face avec Naruto qui la salua. Elle remarqua que le blond avait ses armes en mains et que ses vêtements étaient tachés de sang.

-Bonsoir madame, votre fils et votre mari sont-ils présent ?

-Oui ils sont dans le dojo veux-tu que je les appelle ?

Naruto sourit laissant Mikoto sans voix devant ce sourire qui lui rappelait son ancienne amie.

-Merci, mais ne les dérangez pas, je me déplacerai.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, voulant lui parler, mais ne trouva pas les mots. La discussion de la veille étant encore présente dans son esprit, ainsi que la culpabilité d'avoir laissé l'enfant de sa meilleure amie grandir seul et livré à lui-même dans ce monde ténébreux où le crime et les yakuza font la loi, plus que la police elle-même.

Naruto se dirigea vers le dojo des Uchiwa sous les regards venant des ombres qui le surveillaient. Il s'en moquait, essayant de prévoir les réactions de Fugaku et de Sasuke. Les deux hommes avait dû recevoir un choc hier, ce qui n'allait pas faciliter les négociations. Il inspira puis expira avant d'ouvrir la porte pour voir le père et le fils assis l'un en face de l'autre, tous deux en sueur et sortant tout juste d'un combat d'entrainement. Ils se tournèrent d'un même geste en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et, en voyant le blond, la même expression de surprise et de gêne s'afficha sur leur visage.

-Bonsoir monsieur, Sasuke, je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?

-Non…mais ta présence ici me surprend après ton discours d'hier…ou pas.

Le regard de Fugaku s'était arrêté sur les armes de Naruto et sur les taches de sang présents sur les habits du jeune homme. Sasuke les repéra après son père et déglutit, se sentant tendu, contrairement à son père qui se contenta de regarder Naruto droit dans les yeux.

-Je vous rassure de suite je ne suis pas ici pour provoquer la mort d'une tiers personne, je viens de chez ma copine pour régler quelques histoires avec son clan.

Fugaku dévisagea le blond en voyant son regard se durcir avant de se voiler derrière une neutralité sans faille.

-Pourrait-on savoir ce qui t'amènes, dans ce cas ? Je ne pense pas que mes regrets et mes excuses t'intéresse, je me trompe ?

Naruto eu un sourire sans joie qui donna des frissons au chef de la police. Sasuke, lui, se contentait d'observer son ami et de voir à travers les apparences.

-Je viens pour vous avertir que bientôt un évènement allait changer le monde que nous connaissons aujourd'hui. Pour empêcher ce changement qui provoquerait la mort de milliard de gens, j'aurai besoin de l'aide du clan Uchiwa et plus précisément du Feu du clan Uchiwa. Vous possédez l'élément du feu et le Sharingan, les deux étant nécessaires pour empêcher le pire de se produire.

Fugaku et Sasuke se crispèrent à l'entente du nom Sharingan, qui était le secret le mieux garder de leur clan. Ils détaillèrent Naruto pour tenter de découvrir la moindre trace de mensonge en lui, mais il était d'une sincérité totale et ne montrait aucun signe de mensonge ou d'hostilité. Sasuke prit alors la parole avant son père en demandant rapidement :

-Si nous t'aidons, pourras-tu pardonner à mon père l'erreur qu'il a commise hier et…

-Non, mais si il s'excuse auprès d'Hinata pour son manque de manière je veux bien tirer un trait sur les propos qu'il a tenu hier.

-Il n'a rien fait de mal hier ! Hinata Hyuga est mauvaise ! Elle te manipule ! Tu…

- Ferme-la ! Hinata me manipulerait ? Si quelqu'un entre nous deux manipule l'autre, c'est moi ! N'inverse pas les rôles !

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile ! Tu penses la contrôler alors qu'en fait elle ne fait que te manipuler en ouvrant les cuisses ! Cette trainée ne…

Naruto fusilla le brun du regard et dégaina son sabre.

-Prend tes armes, je ne laisserai pas un mot de plus sortir de ta bouche enfoiré, même si c'est toi Sasuke ! Tu aimes la planche à pain de l'université en jouant les types froid pour lui plaire et elle joue la fille superficielle pour te plaire, un vrai couple d'imbécile !

Sasuke se leva d'un coup, ses yeux devinrent rouges sang et son Sharingan s'activa. Un sabre sans garde apparu dans sa main et il lança un regard colérique au blond. Une gerbe de flamme noir apparu soudainement sur le blond qui esquiva par un saut en avant et se lança sur Sasuke, les sabres se croisant dans un rythme endiablé d'attaques et de contres. Du vent et des gerbes de flammes noires sortaient à chaque fois que les lames se heurtaient. Le brun se baissa soudainement, esquivant de peu la lame du blond, et enchaina par un coup de pied qui se logea dans le ventre de ce dernier qui décolla dans les airs. Sasuke sauta pour le suivre et se plaça dans le dos de Naruto, qui se tourna grâce au vent de son sabre pour se trouver face à face avec son ami et enchainait les coups de sabres dans les airs. Dans une pirouette, ils se réceptionnèrent et continuèrent leur joute.

Fugaku observait le duel en se sentant dépassé il n'avait jamais vu son fils aussi fort, pourtant il s'entrainait avec lui tous les jours. Sasuke était fort, mais là il était passé au stade au-dessus, rejoignant Naruto en combattant à force égal avec lui, chose que lui-même, ne pourrait faire. Il réalisa que son fils le laisser toujours avoir le dessus, alors qu'en réalité Sasuke lui était de loin supérieur au combat.

Naruto créa un Rasengan dans sa main libre et l'imprégna de vent avant de l'envoyer sur Sasuke qui le trancha en deux en le consumant dans ses flammes noires. Leur regard empli de colère se croisant, restant immobile à se fixer, cherchant une ouverture dans la garde de son adversaire.

-Sasuke, je pensais que tu comprendrai que l'on ne peut pas juger les gens sur les apparences et sur leurs familles. Mais en fait, tu n'es qu'un imbécile qui est aveuglé par sa propre haine des yakuza, au point de ne pas voir qu'ils ne sont pas tous des ordures !

-C'est toi qui ne me déçois. Tu es la seule personne que je voyais comme un véritable ami, mais tu te laisses manipuler par une yakuza, elle est innocente seulement en apparence, mais ce n'est qu'une chienne qui se joue de toi !

Les yeux de Naruto devinrent rouges sang et se fixèrent sur Sasuke qui ne bougea pas d'un poil.

-Tu te permets de la juger, de la condamner sur des préjugés et sur les crimes que ces parents ont commis mais tu ne sais rien d'elle ! Je suis le plus enclin à la détester, après tout elle est la fille de la femme qui à tuer ma mère car elle n'était pas assez obéissante. Mais reprocher aux enfants les fautes des parents est ridicule.

Sasuke tressaillit légèrement en entendant que la mère d'Hinata avait tué la mère du blond. Fugaku ferma les yeux, la douleur se lisant sur son visage. Sasuke éclata alors de rire en regardant Naruto avec pitié.

-Sa mère tue la tienne et tu te mets à sortir avec sa fille en disant vouloir la rendre heureuse ? Jusqu'où va ton manque de logique ?

Sasuke chargea en rengainant son sabre et se mettant en position pour dégainer rapidement et, tandis que Naruto l'imitait, leur regard se fixait l'un dans l'autre, la rage et la colère clairement visible dans leurs yeux. Ils dégainèrent et leurs armes se percutèrent dans une explosion propulsant les deux lames au loin qui se plantèrent dans les murs, laissant les jeunes hommes enchainer les coups de poings, de pieds et les techniques de corps à corps. Naruto créa un Rasengan dans sa main droite et Sasuke remplit sa main gauche d'énergie électrique. Ils lancèrent leurs techniques mortelles sur l'autre ayant clairement l'intention de tuer leur adversaire. Les techniques se heurtèrent, provoquant une nouvelle explosion, détruisant le centre du dojo et provoquant un nuage de fumée.

Fugaku n'en revenait pas : il n'avait jamais vu ces techniques. Il avait activé son Sharingan sans le vouloir, par reflex, et cherchait maintenant les deux combattants du regard tout en s'éloignant pour ne pas se retrouver au centre de l'affrontement de titan que se livrait les deux jeunes hommes. La fumée se dissipa peu à peu, laissant voir deux ombres titubantes. Quand il les aperçut, ils étaient tous les deux en sang, Naruto avec un trou béant qui saignait avec abondance sur le côté droit et Sasuke qui avait le bras gauche avec la peau arrachée jusqu'au coude et les ligaments de son coude et de son poignet sectionner.

Fugaku sentit une vague de panique s'emparer de lui et fit un pas en avant de les voir bondir l'un sur l'autre et de continuer de se battre dans leur état, le sang éclaboussant le sol à chacun de leur mouvement, mais restant malgré tout hors de portée du chef de la police ne pouvant les arrêter à leur niveau. Ils se repoussèrent de nouveau et les yeux de Naruto prirent une forme singulière, plusieurs cercles se dessinèrent autour des pupilles coupées en fente, comme les yeux d'un prédateur. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais ce fut largement suffisant pour que Sasuke tombe inconscient et que la blessure de son adversaire ne se referme toute seule. Un sourire se planta sur son visage, sachant que le feu était de son coté, sans l'être réellement, mais il accomplira sa tâche en temps venu.

-Merci de votre accueil, si vous désirez me parler, je serais ravi de vous recevoir à la demeure du clan Hyuga, monsieur.

Sur ces paroles, ne laissant pas le temps à Fugaku de répondre, Naruto disparu dans son ombre sans un bruit, semblant avoir était aspiré dans le sol. Fugaku se précipita auprès de son fils pour voir dans quel état il se trouvait. Il était vivant, mais gravement blessé. Il appela à l'aide en fixant l'endroit où le blond avez disparu.

-Il est en lui, il a vraiment hérité du même fardeau que sa mère …

Chez les Hyuga, la maison principale était agitée, les domestiques couraient partout, remettant la maison en ordres après le passage du blond quelques heures plus tôt. Naruto se dirigea vers le complexe réservée à son usage avec Hinata. C'était une simple maison à première vue, coupée par une palissade du reste de la demeure, de style japonaise, avec une chambre, un salon, une cuisine, un bureau et une bibliothèque. Tout était décoré dans le plus pur style Hyuga, avec les armoiries du clan partout, que ce soit la vaisselle, les meuble, ou les peintures sur les murs.

Naruto se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche. Il se déshabilla et rentra dans la cabine de douche, il ouvrit l'eau chaude et sauta rapidement en arrière, quelques goutes touchèrent son bras gauche, le brulant et rongeant sa peau pour laisser les muscles et la chair du bras à vif. Il regarda la pomme de douche qui crachait un liquide jaune et regarda son bras.

-De l'acide ?

Un bruit mécanique se fit entendre et des fléchettes empoisonnées sortir des murs pour fondre sur Naruto qui les attrapa toutes au vol. Il soupira se rappelant d'une information disant que les gendres des Hyuga venant de l'extérieur étaient généralement tous morts dans d'atroces souffrances et disparus de la circulation ou ressortis de leur mariage marqués à vie. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi seul les forts était autorisés à rester auprès des forts et les Hyuga étaient vu comme l'élite.

Naruto soupira et mit un boxer pour partir à son appartement et pendre une douche tranquillement et se changea avant de rejoindre sa belle-famille pour le diner.

Hiashi Hyuga siégeait au bout de la table, dévisageant sa fille et son neveu, se demandant où se trouvait son futur gendre qui était en retard pour le repas de plus de dix minutes. Neji restait impassible, mais Hinata ne savait plus où se mettre pour fuir les regards désapprobateurs de son père.

-Où donc est allé ton mari ?

Hinata sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il lui pose la question.

-Je…je…je ne sais…sais pas père…

-Tu es sa femme tu…

-C'est justement pace qu'elle est ma femme que je ne la mettrai jamais au courant de mes déplacements pour ne pas la mettre en danger.

Naruto était sur le seuil de la porte de la cuisine habillé d'un kimono noir. Il sourit à Hiashi et s'inclina en s'excusant.

-Excusez mon retard, mais la douche ayant voulu me cracher de l'acide dessus, j'ai été dans l'obligation de partir prendre une douche dans mon appartement.

Hiashi regarda le blond dans les yeux et sourit. Il était le premier à survivre à cette douche qui avait de nombreuses victimes à son actif. Il invita Naruto à prendre place et le repas se commença en silence, mais Hanabi dévisageait son futur beau-frère avec insistance tout en mangeant.

-Dite Naruto-sama, vous…

Naruto grimaça et reprit directement Hanabi en lui coupant la parole.

-On va faire partit de la même famille alors oublie les manières avec moi, je suis maintenant ton grand-frère, après tout.

Hanabi le regarda dans les yeux et il lui fit son sourire spécial Naruto. Elle sourit et répondit :

-D'accord, donc Naruto, tu vas te marier avec ma sœur, mais qu'est ce qui te plait vraiment chez elle ? Ses seins ?

-Hein ? Non Hanabi qu'est-ce que tu…

-Oui elle à une belle poitrine, mais j'aime aussi ses fesses et…

Hinata vira au rouge alors qu'Hiashi et Neji lancèrent des regards meurtriers à Naruto qui déglutit, se demandant ce qu'il avait dit de mal. Hanabi eu un regard plein de malice et nota quelque chose.

-La couleur qui lui va le mieux selon toi ?

-Le blanc il représente la pureté, mais donne aussi l'incroyable tentation de la marquer de mes ténèbres.

Le silence se fit sur la table et Naruto se demanda si il avait encore dit ne bêtise. Hiashi brisa sa fourchette dans ces mains et Neji fusilla le blond du regard, tandis qu'Hinata virait dans des rougeurs extrêmes, Hanabi, elle, affichait un large sourire.

-Ta réponse n'est pas convenable à table jeune homme ! Et surtout elle ne répond pas à la question d'origine !

-Heu…je ne comprends pas, j'ai pourtant bien dit que ce qu'y lui irait le mieux est du blanc et du noir non ?

-Tu ne l'as pas dit de cette façon !

Neji s'était levé, prit de migraine devant la stupidité de Naruto. Il ne savait pas s'il devait le traiter comme un génie ou alors comme l'imbécile du village. Il prit congé et Hinata en profita pour faire de même avec sa sœur, laissant Hiashi et Naruto ensemble et seul.

-Pourras-tu te comportais comme une personne civilisée durant les repas ?

-Mais je ne vois pas ce que j'ai dit de mal !

Il était sincère, Hiashi le voyait et cela rendait les choses encore plus compliquées. Si c'était fait exprès, il pourrait arrêter quand il le voudrait, mais s'il était simplement bête alors se serait beaucoup plus compliqué de rectifier ce trait de caractère.

-Je te ferai prendre des cours de bonnes manières à partir de demain, histoire que tu puisses manger parmi nous sans gêner tout le monde.

Naruto soupira et partit en acceptant et laissa seul Hiashi. Il n'avait presque rien mangé, mais il devrait tenir comme cela jusqu'au lendemain. Il partit chez lui pour se reposer de cette longue journée.

Quand Naruto ouvrit la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec Hinata portant des sous-vêtements noirs en dentelles fine et un tablier rouge en forme de cœur décoré de dentelle. Elle était complètement rouge et tentait de cacher sa poitrine et d'allonger le tablier pour cacher le bas de son corps. Naruto rougit et ferma la porte derrière lui en la scellant par un sceau de vent.

-Tu es magnifique Hinata, mais tu es consciente que si tu m'accueilles dans ce genre de tenue, je vais te sauter dessus, que tu le veuille ou non ?

Elle fit oui de la tête et il ne put se contenir plus longtemps. Naruto s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser tout en faisant courir ses mains sur les hanches et le dos de la jeune femme. Elle soupira de plaisir, faisant descendre ses mains pour caresser le dos de son amant. Elle ouvrit son kimono pour se coller contre son torse musclé et un cri se fit entendre.

-VOUS FEREZ CELA APRES VOTRE MARIAGE ET PAS AVANT !

Ils se séparèrent dans un bon et Naruto pesta contre le chef des Hyuga, se demandant s'il ne devait pas le tuer. Le Byakugan était décidément une pupille bien gênante ! Ils se regardèrent et Hinata, complètement gênée par sa veine tentative, s'enfuit en courant avant de se faire saisir par le poignet et de se retrouver prise en sandwich entre le mur et Naruto.

-Que…que…

-Il ne veut pas qu'on aille jusqu'au bout, mais rien que de te sentir contre moi et de pouvoir gouter tes lèvres, cela me suffira…pour l'instant.

Hinata rougit et se décrispa, elle devait savoir, mais elle ne réussissait pas à faire le premier pas d'elle-même. Naruto lui caressa le visage de sa main et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres avec douceur. Elle rougit de plus belle et resta ainsi, embrassant son amant, faisant passer ses mains hésitantes sur le torse du blond. Ils approfondirent leur baisé, puis Hiashi remit son grain de sel, ce qui énerva passablement Naruto. Hinata soupira et déclara timidement :

-On…o…on fera mi…mi…mieux d…de…d'aller se coucher…si…sinon mon père va continuer de…

-Oui tu as raisons, mais il est vraiment chiant ton père.

-Je…heu…c'est…

Naruto vit la confusion dans le regard de sa belle et soupira avant de lui sourire en la prenant dans ces bras.

-Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi Hinata, donc laisses cette histoire de côté et allons-nous coucher, je veux que tu dormes dans mes bras cette nuit. Surtout dans cette tenue.

Naruto eu un sourire malicieux et Hinata rougit tandis que le blond les emmenait à leur chambres.

Dans la nuit, les choses commencèrent à bouger, au loin un vent violent et sombre arrivé.


	13. Le début de la fin

**Yakuza**

**Chapitre 13 : Le début de la fin. **

Naruto se réveilla ce matin-là avec des cernes, n'ayant pas dormi de la nuit à cause de la présence de Hiashi qu'il avait senti toute la nuit. Au moindre mouvement touchant Hinata, il sentait une aura meurtrière venir de la maison principale. Le blond bailla sans retenu en s'étirant esquivant une volé de flèche activée par une trappe dans le salon. Il avait eu le temps durant la nuit d'observer les pièges et avait remarqué qu'ils étaient conçus pour s'activer seulement en l'absence de la présence de l'Eau, énergie contenue dans le corps des Hyuga. Naruto ouvrit le frigo à la recherche de lait et fut accueillie par un jet d'azote liquide qu'il esquiva en sautant, mais la table et les chaises le reçurent de plein fouet et gelèrent sur place. Hinata sortit de la douche à ce moment, voyant son fiancé aux milieux d'une plaque de glace et l'état du mobilier.

-Je…je…je suis dé…

-C'est bon Hinata, de toute façon il en faudra plus pour m'avoir, donc laisse tomber et ne t'excuses pas alors que tu n'es pas responsable.

Hinata rougit, et joua avec ces index les faisant se heurter tout en insistant.

-Mais…mais si…si tu subis cela c'est…c'est à cause de ma famille…car…car…car je…

-Je suis ici parce que je veux que nous soyons pour toujours ensemble. Tu tiens à ta famille et c'est normal, donc je passerais leur épreuve et nous seront ensemble pour le restant de nos jours, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?

-S…si Na…Naruto…mais…

-Plutôt que des reproches et autres prises de tête inutiles, tu pourrais me prendre du lait s'il te plait ? Car je pense que le frigo n'est toujours pas prêt à me laisser prendre mon petit-déjeuner tranquille.

Hinata hocha positivement la tête et couru pour aider Naruto, mais trébucha sur la glace et fut rattrapée de justesse par le blond. Il la serra contre lui avant de la déposer doucement au sol en lui souriant.

-Fais attention, ça glisse pas mal, et tout le lait du monde ne vaut pas que tu te blesses.

Il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, la faisant rougir encore plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà, puis lui sourit en se séparant d'elle avant de défaillir. Hinata se tourna rapidement pour cacher ses rougeurs et prendre le lait mais glissa encore une fois, son dos rencontrant le torse de Naruto qui passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme en la taquinant.

-Si tu continues comme cela, je vais être obligé de ne plus te lâcher et ton père va encore faire un scandale.

-Mais…je…je…euh…

Hinata ne savait pas quoi répondre et allait s'excuser mais Naruto lui déposa un baiser dans le cou, la faisant gémir avant de se plaquer les mains sur la bouche en rougissant.

-Si tu gardes ces mains sur ta bouche, je vais aller plus loin, donc retire-les.

Elle déglutit avant de voir le blond aller plus loin et ne put s'empêcher de sourire sous ses mains en les gardant sur sa bouche. Il sourit en la voyant garder les mains en position et posa une main sur la hanche d'Hinata en commençant à la caresser. Il continua de lui déposer des baisers dans le cou, faisant descendre sa main libre pour caresser sa cuisse. Soudain une voie se fit entendre de la maison principale.

-VOUS FEREZ CE GENRE DE CHOSE UNE FOIS MARIES !

Hinata sursauta et releva brusquement la tête heurtant de plein fouet le nez de Naruto qui recula sur le coup en maudissant de nouveau Hiashi.

-Je vais le tuer !

-Non ! C'est…euh…

Naruto regarda Hinata légèrement surpris de l'avoir entendu répondre aussi rapidement et sans hésiter avant de se raviser. Il soupira et l'embrassa sur le front en la serrant contre lui en disant.

-Il a de la chance que tu sois là.

Naruto s'approcha du frigo, oubliant le piège, et se pencha pour prendre le lait, se faisant asperger d'azote liquide en plein visage. Hinata n'en crut pas ses yeux quand elle vit que Naruto n'avait rien et que le piège avait était totalement désintégré. Elle n'avait rien vu de ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais elle était sûre d'une chose : Naruto n'était pas l'auteur de cette exploit. Elle avait senti une aura terriblement ténébreuse, comme venant tout droit de l'enfer. Elle regarda Naruto et cru voir des queues de renard derrière lui. Elle se frotta les yeux avant de regarder de nouveau pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé, mais cette fois rien n'était visible derrière le blond. Hinata se dit qu'elle devait être plus fatiguée qu'elle ne le pensait.

Le dimanche se passa ensuite séparément Hiashi, Naruto et Neji restèrent enfermés dans le bureau toute la journée et Hinata passa la journée avec Hanabi s'entrainer. Hanabi avait le dessus comme toujours, mais elle sentait que sa sœur était perturbée. Elle n'osa pas posait la question, cependant elle sentait que sa sœur était légèrement différente. Hanabi ne saurait dire précisément où sa sœur avait changé, mais elle avait comme une intuition. Quand l'heure du dîner arriva, Naruto, Neji et Hiashi semblaient tous tendu à table où un silence de mort régnait. Hinata et Hanabi n'osaient briser le silence, tandis que les trois autres ne faisait que se lancer des regards fatigués et hargneux.

Quand le repas fut terminé, Naruto se leva et annonça :

-A partir de demain, Hinata et Hanabi suivront des cours d'arts martiaux sous ma tutelle. Si vous avez des plaintes, adressez-vous à votre père.

Hanabi se tourna vivement vers Hiashi dont le regard ne laissait aucun espoir de changement dans cette décision. Elle se résigna et Naruto soupira avant de prendre congé rapidement suivie d'Hinata. La journée de demain allait être longue. Du côté de la jeune femme, elle se demandait pourquoi le blond semblait si fatigué et ennuyé. Etait-ce de sa faute ? Lui enseigner à elle, qui n'avait aucun talent, devait certainement être ennuyant et fatiguant, c'est vrai.

Le lundi, ils reprirent les cours normalement, se dirigeant avec une motivation nouvelle vers l'école. Naruto n'avait jamais était aussi heureux d'aller en cours de toute sa vie, mais une série de couteau lancé sur lui changèrent la donne. Il les esquiva et regarda l'auteur de l'attaque. Un garçon, brun, de l'âge d'Hanabi crut remarquer le blond. Il portait une longue écharpe et un uniforme scolaire. Il avait les yeux marron et Naruto soupira. Qui pouvait bien être cette personne l'attaquant alors qu'il ne faisait pas partit des Hyuga ou des Uchiwa.

-Je viens te tuer assassin ! Tu n'auras pas ma copine !

Naruto regarda Hinata, qui hocha négativement la tête et revint sur le brun.

- Je ne voie pas de quoi tu parles, qui est ta copine ?

-Ne fait pas l'innocent je parle de Hanabi Hyuga ! Je vais te…

-Tu va la fermer pour commencer.

Naruto s'était retrouvé en face du garçon en un bon rapide. Le brun se prépara à recevoir un coup, mais une main se posa simplement sur sa tête pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

-C'est bien de vouloir protéger ta copine, mais n'attaque pas des gens sans rien savoir, tu pourrais te mettre en danger avec celle que tu voulais protéger.

Naruto continua sa route, laissant le brun médusé sur place.

-Je…je…

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, à la prochaine excuse je te cloue sur place et te rend si honteuse que tu ne sortiras plus jamais de ta vie.

Hinata déglutit et abandonna l'idée de s'excuser. Elle regarda le blond avancer, sentant en elle un bonheur certain mais quelque chose d'autre aussi. Cela datait depuis qu'elle avait cru voir des queues de renards derrière le blond. Elle ne pourrait décrire quels sentiments c'étaient, mais cela grandissait en elle. Celons ce qu'elle avait entendu, la fin du monde était proche et elle devrait avoir peur, être surprise, réagir, mais rien ne lui vint, comme si elle en était consciente depuis longtemps. Depuis que le blond était arrivé dans sa vie, pleins d'évènements arrivaient les uns après les autres.

Soudain, elle heurta quelqu'un et remarqua que c'était Naruto qui fixait Sasuke droit dans les yeux, tous deux se lançant des regards noirs. Le brun dévisagea la brune puis entra dans l'école de mauvaise humeur. Le temps se figea alors et un œil géant apparu dans le ciel. Sa pupille était rouge et formait plusieurs cercles avec des virgules apparaissant sur les cercles. Le monde se teinta de noir et de blanc, le temps se figea complètement et des masses noires tombèrent du ciel.

Trois cadavres, un de grenouille, l'autre était une limace et le dernier représentait un singe, tous de la taille d'un immeuble. Ils étaient morts et s'éparpillaient dans une mare de sang. Une couleur apparue dans ce monde sans couleur. C'était une vague orange qui observait avec ses cheveux blond l'œil géant dans le ciel. Des yeux rouges fixaient l'œil dans le ciel, sachant que cela était le signe de la fin. Quand d'autres couleurs sortirent, Naruto sourit. Il n'avait pas besoin de chercher les éléments, ils venaient tous d'eux même.

Sasuke s'entoura de flammes et fixa Naruto, Hinata se recouvrit d'une bulle d'eau en se plaçant au côté du blond. Gaara arriva, une barrière de vent l'entourant. Shikamaru était entouré par les ombres. Kiba se retrouvait entouré de terre avec Shino. Lee était tout feu tout flamme et son corps était comme lui. Tenten avait une carapace d'acier autour d'elle, Neji à ses cotés entouré d'une bulle d'eau. Il manquait des personnes, Naruto observa et remarqua Sai sur le toit du bâtiment, embroché par les ombres avec Sandaime, Hiashi et toutes les autres personnes. Il se tourna vers l'œil en s'entourant de ténèbres. Il poussa alors un rugissement inhumain ressemblant au cri d'un renard blessé.

-TOI !

Il se retrouva soudain à l'entrée de l'école, face au dos de Sasuke qui avançait tranquillement. Il regarda le ciel et ne vit que le ciel bleu avec des nuages. Il était en sueur et remarqua du sang sur le sol à l'endroit où se trouvaient les cadavres d'animaux géant dans son « rêve ». Il soupira et une voix se fit entendre dans sa tête.

« _**Père, vous allez bien ?**_ »

« Oui, mais la fin approche, je pense que les gardiens son déjà mort, l'affrontement sera pour ce soir, j'aurais aimait avoir plus de temps. »

« _**Que voulez-vous que je fasse père ?**_ »

« Je suis les commencements et il m'a trouvé, va chercher tout tes frères, réuni les tous sans aucune exception pour ce soir. »

« _**Oui père il en sera fait celons vos désir.**_ »

Naruto sourit sentant la voix s'en aller et disparaitre complètement de ce monde. Il se tourna vers Hinata et lui fit un sourire en demandant.

-Peux-tu aller en classe sans moi ? Je dois m'entretenir avec le directeur.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse de la jeune femme et disparu comme par enchantement devant les yeux médusés d'Hinata. Elle regarda partout et se rappela du sourire qu'avait le blond. Il n'y avait aucune joie, mais de la peur et de la colère. Comment le savait-elle ? Elle l'ignorait mais elle était sûre de ses déductions. Elle courut en classe, se promettant de ne pas inquiéter son fiancé.

Naruto apparu devant le bureau du directeur qui failli avoir un infarctus en voyant le blond surgir de nulle part comme cela. Il remarqua le visage fermé et sombre du jeune homme et se dit qu'il ferait mieux de se cramponner à sa chaise, histoire de ne pas pouvoir tomber.

-Bonjour Sandaime, à votre expression je comprends que vous comprenez que je ne viens pas pour le plaisir.

-Non en effet.

Naruto fixa la fenêtre du bureau et observa le ciel qui, aux yeux de tous, était bleu et sans nuages aujourd'hui, tandis que lui le voyait noir avec un œil qui épiait le moindre de ses mouvements.

-Le monde va être détruit ce soir. Pour être plus précis, ce monde va être détruit.

-D'où te vient cette certitude ?

Naruto soupira, il devait tout lui expliquer, sinon aucune chance que Sandaime ne le croit.

-Connaissez-vous le Jyuubi ?

-Oui, tout le monde le connait c'est lui qui créa les 9 démons à queues des légendes et chaque démon est une partit de Kyubi.

-Oui et non, j'ai belle et bien créé les démons à queue, mais ils ne font en aucun cas partit de moi, se sont plus comme des enfants.

-D'accord, mais qu'elle est le rapport avec la fin du monde ?

-Pour comprendre il faut repartir au moment de la création, Jyuubi fut scindé en deux par le Rikudo, mais les deux parties, en se séparant, devinrent autre chose partageant leurs pouvoirs en deux. Dans ses derniers instants avant de se transformer, la seconde partie du Jyuubi scella en elle sa puissance, Puis Jyuubi disparut, renaissant sous différente forme, observant les hommes.

-Tu vas me dire que le Jyuubi veut notre mort maintenant qu'il s'est lassé de nous voir ?

-Non, juste le corps originel du Jyuubi cherchant à réunir les deux parties de lui-même dans la mort. Emportant par la même occasion le monde où vivent ces deux parties avec lui.

-Et ? Je ne crois plus au compte de fée depuis…

Sarutobi ne put finir sa phrase en voyant l'apparence du blond changer, des écailles commençant à le recouvrir, ses yeux devenant noir avec une pupille rouge se remplissant de cercles, ainsi que des virgules sur les-dit cercles. Dix queues se trouvaient derrière le blond qui reprit la parole d'une voie qui n'avait plus rien d'humain.

-_**Pensez-vous toujours que je ne sois**_ _**qu**_'_**une simple fiction venant des contes de fée ? Je veux que tout le monde vienne chez les Hyuga sans exception, nous nous entraineront et juste avant le soir, je figerai le temps de se monde pour dix ans, cela permettra d'organiser notre défense et notre attaque. Allez-vous m'aider ? Où vous opposez-vous à moi ?**_

Sarutobi observa Jyuubi et avec le sourire, saisit son téléphone pour passer des coups de fils important pour tout organiser. La dernière ligne droite avant la guerre total commençait, la victoire était impossible, la défaite était infaillible, mais ils allaient devoir se serrer les coudes ensemble pour tenter de contrer le destin et d'écrire une fin différente.


End file.
